Ash's Journey through Hoenn
by Knight of Kanto
Summary: After parting from Brock and Misty, Ash has an epiphany, months later he journey's to Hoenn taking his first steps on the path to be the Pokémon Master he had always dreamt of being.
1. Ash's epiphany

Hey guys this is my second story, after the great response to The Return of the Betrayed Guardian I decided to do another story. Don't expect regular updates to this until The Return of the Betrayed Guardian has been completed.

Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash is walking back to Pallet Town after his tearful parting with Brock and Misty, he was holding the gifts they had given him at their parting. Ash was remembering all the memories he had shared with them, both good and bad, it was while he was doing this that he realised something that would change him as a trainer. Pikachu looked at his friend worried, he knew that parting from them would affect Ash but he didn't think he would take it this hard.

'Ash.'

Ash looked to the concerned mouse on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I've just been doing some thinking and when we get back to Pallet I need to talk to you and the other's about something very important, okay."

'Okay.'

It did nothing to lessen the worry for his trainer but he let him be for now. Ash had stopped and was now looking in all directions.

"Right now where is the flock."

Pikachu was bemused.

'Flock, what flock?'

"Oh sorry buddy, I'm looking for the flock we left Pidgeot with, I made a promise to her to come get her after the Orange Archipelago and I didn't, well now I'm gonna fix that."

Pikachu couldn't believe he had forgotten about the loyal Pidgeot, he was excited to see her again after all this time. As they walked to the area Ash thought he had left Pidgeot, Pikachu had a Thunderbolt prepared in case the Fearow that hates Ash was in the area and decided to attack, he then caught something out the corner of his eye and fired the bolt of electricity, but he was stunned to see it had been batted away. The figure came out with its wing still metallic and stood in front of Ash and Pikachu, Ash walked forward and threw his arms around the bird.

"Pidgeot it's great to see you."

'You too Ash.'

'Hey Pidgeot, long time no see.'

'Hello Pikachu, that was a good Thunderbolt there.'

'You batted it aside like it was nothing.'

'Just something I learned to defend myself from electric types.'

Ash watched the interaction between them and smiled, he then remembered why he was here.

"Hey Pidgeot, I came to see if you wanted to come and travel with me again."

She nodded and then looked over to where the flock was nesting. Ash understood what Pidgeot was implying.

"You need to tell the other's before you leave."

She nodded and flew off.

"It's great that Pidgeot wants to travel with us again isn't it Pikachu."

'Yep.'

A few minutes later Pidgeot was back, Ash could see by the look in her eyes that it had been an emotional parting much like his with Brock and Misty. Ash took a poke ball and captured Pidgeot, he quickly sent her back out, when she was revealed she leant down and allowed Ash and Pikachu to get on.

"Thanks Pidgeot, can you take us to Pallet Town?"

'Sure.'

She ascended and then shot off like a jet straight towards Pallet Town.

* * *

She landed on the outskirts of Pallet, Ash took her poke ball and returned her promising to let her back out soon. He walked towards Professor Oak's Lab, although Ash missed his mother and wanted so see her again he wanted to talk to his Pokémon first. When Ash got to the lab he knocked on the door which opened revealing his travelling companion from the Orange Archipelago.

"Hey Tracey, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Ash. I'm guessing that you're here to see your Pokémon."

"Yeah I have something important to talk to them about."

Tracey stepped aside and let Ash in, he went out the back door out to the pasture, the minute he walked outside the ground shook as a group of Pokémon were now stampeding towards him. He was surrounded by all the Pokémon he'd captured, what surprised Ash was that Charizard was here and not at Charific Valley he'd have to find out why.

"Guys I've got an old friend to introduce to you and there is something important I need to tell you."

Ash threw the poke ball and Pidgeot was revealed the ones who recognised quickly stepped forward and they began talking and introducing her to the others. The Pokémon quickly turned their attention back to Ash curious what was so important.

"Okay everyone I've been a trainer for nigh on 3 years now and I have realised I haven't been a particularly good trainer."

He was cut off by the protests of his Pokémon.

"Wait let me finish, I know I have treated you well and as equals, but I have failed you. During our travels I have very rarely given you proper training, sure I had the odd mock battle with Brock and Misty but that's not enough. Also most of the moves you have all learned were in battle, there are not many of your moves that I can take credit for even helping you with. On the way home I realised that I relied to much on Brock and Misty"

His Pokémon looked away silent, they wouldn't admit it but they knew that what he said was true.

"But that changes now. I am going to have a word with my mother to see if she can teach me things like cooking and other travelling essentials and I'll ask Professor Oak if he can help me improve my knowledge of Pokémon so I can be a better trainer. And our training regime will be tough so prepare yourselves"

The Pokémon all cried out enthusiastically and Ash smiled at it, he turned around and went back inside to find Professor Oak. He found the Professor talking with Tracey about something on the monitor they were looking at, it appeared to be a fossil but looking nothing like the Helix or Dome fossils he knew.

"Hey Professor."

"Ah hello Ash, Tracey told me you'd arrived. You just missed Gary I'm afraid."

"Where's he gone?"

"He's gone to the Hoenn region and only taken his Blastoise with him, he intends to go around the region and catch a new team."

Ash couldn't see the logic there, surely taking his older Pokémon to help train his newer ones would have made more sense, but he had more important things to do than question his rivals motives.

"Are you intending to do the same Ash."

"No, although I would like to travel to Hoenn in the future right now I have something important to ask you?"

"Sure Ash go ahead."

"I was wondering if you would teach me more about Pokémon, like their habitats, diets, moves and abilities."

"Sure Ash, but you do realise it won't be easy."

"Yes Professor I know, can you teach in the mornings so I can train in the afternoon?"

"Okay Ash, get here for 7am tomorrow."

Both Tracey and Professor Oak were expected quite a reaction from Ash at the thought of getting up that early. But they were stunned when he happily replied with a simple 'ok', both of their jaws dropped at Ash agreeing and happily at that. Ash looked at them and was bemused at what had caused their strange behaviour, he walked to the door.

"Ok I'll see you both tomorrow."

They both nodded and watched him leave, both were still in shock. Ash exited the lab with Pikachu chuckling at the look on their faces which made Ash do the same, he walked toward his home happy that he would get to see his mother again.

* * *

He opened the door to his house and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug, he croaked out.

"Mum can't breathe."

She released her hold on him and led him to the kitchen where she had prepared a massive meal for him, he near enough pounced on the food and started demolishing it, at the same time Pikachu was guzzling a bottle of ketchup. His mother chuckled at her son but vowed to teach him proper manners. Once the food had vanished and the table was cleared Ash began telling her about his travels in Johto, she listened intently and scolded him a couple of times for his more dangerous action, when he finished talking he looked at her, she knew he had something to ask.

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Nothing mum there is just something I need to ask you."

Delia was wondering what could be so important.

"Would you mind teaching me how to cook and do other skills I'll need when I go travelling again."

Delia had the same look Professor Oak and Tracey had, she thought that she would have to force her son to learn these things but here he was asking her politely. Ash sighed and looked at Pikachu.

"Not mum too."

Pikachu started laughing but quickly stopped and was holding his stomach, he then bolted off towards the bathroom Ash could hear Pikachu vomiting and just hoped he'd gotten to the toilet in time.

"I told you that you shouldn't have so much ketchup."

This snapped Delia out of her shocked state and she looked at Ash with pride, she didn't realise how much he had matured.

"Okay Ash I'll teach you all the skills you'll need."

"Thanks mum, do you think we can do this when I get home as in the morning Professor Oak is teaching me more about the finer details of Pokémon and I'm training in the afternoon."

"Okay Ash, that's no problem."

Both mother and son yawned neither had realised just how late it had gotten.

"Thanks mum, he left the room and took a bucket with him, he walked to the bathroom and took Pikachu who had lost conciousness and went up to his room to get some sleep for tomorrow when he would truly start on his path to become a Pokémon Master.

* * *

Ash woke up early the next morning his alarm clock working and got ready for the day, he quickly ate his breakfast and was at Professor Oak's Lab 15 minutes early, he knocked on the door and saw Tracey who was again stunned.

"Morning Tracey."

"Hey Ash, you're eager aren't you."

"I am taking this seriously Tracey, I want to learn so I can be a better trainer."

Tracey let Ash in and closed the door, he was amazed at the determination in Ash's voice and the mature look in his eyes, Tracey knew that Ash was going to work as hard as possible and Tracey like the Professor had a lot of faith in Ash.

"Hello Ash. You arrived early."

"Yeah well if you don't mind Professor I'd like to get started."

"Ok come with me then."

The morning was spent teaching Ash the basics of every known Pokémon, Ash was amazed how little he had actually known about Pokémon and was more than grateful that Professor Oak was taking the time to teach him. They finished at lunch, as Ash went to leave he remembered he need to ask the Professor if he has any training gear.

"Hey Professor, do you have any training weights for Pokémon and do you have any I can use to train, I want to grow stronger alongside them."

Professor Oak nodded and led Ash to a room that was stacked with equipment for people and Pokémon, Ash was amazed at how much was here, the Professor chose some basic weights and told Ash that when he and his Pokémon were stronger they would go up to the next weight. Ash took the weights out and one by one put them onto his Pokémon, they all had some placed on their arms and legs, the flying types had them placed on their wings to improve speed and dodging, the ones with tails had some placed there to strengthen them for future moves like Iron Tail. After Ash put his own weights on they began running/flying laps for as long as possible, when they were tired they took a short break and were straight back to running.

At the end of their training session an exhausted Ash left the coral and talked with Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor how long do you think it will take to teach me all that you can? You see I want to compete in the Hoenn League this year."

"Well Ash I know you're a lot more intelligent than you let on."

What he said was true Ash had always played dumb, it was a lot easier for him to be dumb and oblivious than intelligent and have to explain to every girl he'd met why he didn't reciprocate their feelings. He was sure one day it would come back to bite him but that wouldn't be for a long time... hopefully.

"I'd say if you work hard it will take three months at the most."

"Okay thanks again Professor."

"Don't worry about it Ash."

Ash left and went home he was tired, but he still had more than enough energy to learn the skills his mother was going to teach him. He knew that over time the days would get easier and gradually they did, he was more alert and got a lot more accomplished in a day.

* * *

After a week of the training program he'd made for his Pokémon he decided they were ready to start learning the moves he had planned. The first was a steel move like Iron Tail or Steel Wing for any who could learn them, he asked Pikachu and Pidgeot to show what had happened in the forest. He then thought of a variant and asked Pidgeot to use Steel Wing but ram the metallic wing into the ground, she did so and when Pikachu hit her with a Thunderbolt the electricity transferred into the ground leaving her unscathed.

The next was an evasion move either Double Team or Dig depending on their size, Ash had realised how important dodging was and that his Pokémon would be much better off doing that instead of taking attacks head on as he had seen them do in the past.

Finally he trained them individually to learn one last move before they left, after that it was mainly using heavier weights to increase their strength, speed and stamina or mock battles to test out moves. Wartortle actually created a new technique by mistake, while fighting Bayleef she fired a Bullet Seed which he leapt over but had misjudged his jump and landed on his back, he saw the next volley coming and began shooting out water to block the seeds but not the way he imagined, as he was spinning while on his back it was creating a vortex which blocked the move. All the Pokémon began trying to do a similar thing and several of them had managed to create their own version, Ash dubbed it as the Counter Shield.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly and before he knew it Ash had been home for 3 months. Ash now knew how to survive on his own thanks to his mothers teachings, she'd taught him everything from cooking to sewing. Also his knowledge of Pokémon had grown considerably thanks to Professor Oak and Tracey and because he had learnt much quicker than they had anticipated they started to go into more detailed studies.

Ash had trained alongside his Pokémon and thanks to the weights they used, he and his Pokémon had grown stronger, several of his Pokémon had evolved, the most surprising being Bulbasaur as he had shown such a disdain for evolution. This was the last day Ash was spending in Pallet tomorrow he intended to go to Hoenn and conquer the region, his Pokémon were now having mock battles for a bit of last minute practice before they left. He saw Pikachu battling Wartortle, Wartortle had used Ash's idea of using Iron Tail on the ground to negate electric attacks, meaning Pikachu's biggest strength was been neutralised, Ash was impressed how well Pikachu had done without his electric attacks but the battle was soon over when Wartortle hit him with a Skull Bash. Both Pokémon shook hands, Wartortle went towards Ivysaur and Pikachu walked to Ash looking depressed.

"Cheer up buddy, you were at a serious disadvantage due to you being unable to use electric attacks, I'm proud of you."

Pikachu looked down still feeling miserable, Ash hated seeing Pikachu like this.

"Hey I'm gonna go get everyone's food, wait here okay I'll make sure to put extra ketchup on."

Pikachu nodded, as Ash got up he didn't notice that something had fallen out of his pocket. Pikachu had though he saw that it was the Thunderstone which was now lying there, he knew Ash always carried it just in case it was needed.

Thoughts were racing through Pikachu's head, would Ash leave him here now that he wasn't one of the strongest? Would Ash battle with him again? Pikachu knew that these thoughts were irrational but he couldn't get them out of his head, there was a way he would become stronger and it was sat in front of him. At that moment Pikachu made a decision that he knew could not be undone, he reached out and touched the stone, he glowed white and everyone turned to see what was causing the blinding light and all were shocked to see it was Pikachu.

* * *

Notes

What will Ash's reaction be to the choice Pikachu has made?

Yes I know I put Counter Shield in again, but it is just to good a technique to not use.

Tell me if you want to see this continued.

It will not follow the anime, so I will be requiring OC's, the criteria will be put on my profile asap, please PM them to me.


	2. The Journey begins

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokemon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ash was inside finishing the food for his Pokémon and had put most of it on the trolley's he was just putting some ketchup on to Pikachu's when he saw a bright light coming from outside, he knew that light was from a Pokémon evolving, he just wondered who it was, Totodile and Cyndaquil were the first that came to mind. He walked outside to watch his Pokémon evolve, what he saw stunned him, it was Pikachu causing the light, Ash quickly stuck his hand in his pocket and to his horror found that the Thunderstone was no longer there. The light was dying down revealing a Raichu, he looked around and saw the look on everyone's faces, he ran to Ash and leapt on his shoulder rubbing his cheek against Ash's, luckily due to the training they'd been doing for the last few months Ash was able to support Raichu's weight with ease.

"Pik... I mean Raichu why did you choose to evolve?"

'I wanted to be stronger and knew that I couldn't reach my full potential as a Pikachu.'

Ash had gotten the gist of Raichu was saying.

"You didn't do this because Wartortle beat you did you?"

Raichu shook his head.

'That was the last straw that broke the Camerupt's back. Over the last few weeks I've seen the improvements Ivysaur and Wartortle have made and well I knew that this was something I had to do.'

"Well if you are happy with this then I am too, I always said it was your choice and you'll always be my buddy no matter what you look like."

Raichu was relived that Ash approved of his choice, he found that he wasn't really hating his evolved form like he thought he would, he could feel the increase in both his electrical and physical power and he was liking it. Ash walked back inside with Raichu still sat on his shoulder to get everyone's food, when Raichu saw the ketchup covered meal he jumped to the counter and began inhaling the food. Ash chuckled at Raichu's antics at least he hadn't changed in that department.

"Raichu come outside when you're done I wanna see how your evolution has affected your power."

Raichu nodded and quickly began scoffing his food again. Ash pushed the trolleys outside and placed the bowls on the floor, his Pokémon charged over and began eating their own, Snorlax finished first and quickly fell to sleep, Ash was thankful to his mother and Professor Oak for finding a recipe that would fill Snorlax's stomach with a small amount of food. It would save a lot of money in the long run. Raichu walked outside not long after and went to Ash.

"Hey Raichu you ready to show off your power."

'I sure am Ash.'

Ash was glad he heard determination in Raichu's voice it was something he had not had in weeks, making Ash wonder how long this had been bothering his best friend. Ash looked around the coral and spotted a boulder.

"Hey Raichu use Thunderbolt on that boulder."

All the Pokémon stopped eating to watch, they saw Raichu fire a bolt of electricity at the boulder destroying it and causing pebbles to rain from the sky. Everyone was dumbstruck, they knew he was powerful for a Pikachu but this was ridiculous. Ash was the first to recover.

"Holy crap. That was amazing"

Raichu was rubbing the back of his head.

'Thanks Ash."

Ash then had Raichu run laps and compare the times with the ones he set as a Pikachu and was surprised to find that his evolution had barely slowed him down, Ash had to admit he was very impressed by his friends new power, he just hoped Pikachu wouldn't come to regret his choice.

Ash decided to leave his Pokémon to relax for the rest of the day so he could spend some time with his mother before he left for Hoenn, they talked for a few hours, Delia told Ash to get washed up as she prepared the last meal he'd have before leaving. Ash went and washed up, he then went into his room to pick out what outfit he'd wear to Hoenn, sadly he only had things similar to what he had worn in Kanto and Johto which wasn't the kind of practical clothing he wanted he sighed and decided he'd just get something when he gets to Hoenn.

He went downstairs and had the last home cooked meal he'd have for a while, he didn't inhale food as he used to, one of the first lessons his mother had taught him were proper manners, Raichu on the other hand had drenched his food in ketchup and obliterated it in seconds. Afterwards Ash was tired, he wanted to get a good nights sleep so he went to bed, his mother didn't she had to finish the surprise she had been working on.

* * *

Next morning Ash woke up bright and early, he got himself ready and shot out the house running towards Professor Oak's lab to pick the Pokémon he was taking with him. He knocked on the door and greeted by Tracey.

"Hey Ash, I'm guessing you're here to pick which Pokémon you're taking to Hoenn."

"Yep."

"Professor Oak wants a word with you first."

Ash followed Tracey to Professor Oak who looked engrossed in a study that Professor Birch had sent him, but when he saw Ash he stopped his reading immediately.

"Ah Ash my boy you're here early as usual."

"Yeah well I want to get to Vermillion so I can catch the boat to Hoenn today."

"Very well I won't keep you long, there are just a couple of things I want to give you before you leave."

The Professor opened a draw on his desk and pulled a couple of things out.

"This Ash is an updated Pokedex it will tell you the ability, moveset, gender and many other facts about the Pokémon being scanned."

Ash was amazed how much of an upgrade this is from his old Pokedex, he took the device and placed it in his pocket.

"And this is a Pokenav, a friend of mine in Devon Corp sent it here and I think you will have more use for it than me. It has a built-in map and phone, Devon are supposed to be making upgrades so when you get to Rustboro you could ask them to take a look at it."

"Wow Professor these are amazing thanks a lot."

"No problem Ash, there is one last thing I have upped your Pokémon limit from 6 to 12 as you said you intend to take older Pokémon with you 6 wouldn't leave much room for new ones."

Ash was astonished, he'd been given two pieces of high tech equipment and now the Professor was doing this too.

"Thanks Professor all this is incredible, I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem Ash, now go and choose your Pokémon and get home to your mother."

Ash nodded and went into the coral, his Pokémon flooded around him.

"Everyone Professor Oak had upped my limit so i will take four of you with me but remember it will be rotation so you will all be called up at some point."

They nodded hoping they'd be the first to go.

"Totodile, Cyndaquil, Pidgeot and Phanpy."

He returned them and put their poke balls in his pocket, the other's grumbled at not being chosen.

"Don't worry guys I'll see you all soon."

Ash turned and left waving goodbye to his Pokémon who now returned to their earlier activities. When Ash got home he hugged his mother and quickly got his new back pack and was getting ready to go when his mother stopped him.

"Ash before you go there is a surprise for you in your room."

Ash shrugged off his back pack and went upstairs he opened the door to his room and was gobsmacked, he saw a mannequin his size which had a black sleeveless knee-length trench coat, a hooded royal blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with multiple pockets on them, brown leather gauntlets and black combat boots that go just above the ankle. Ash stood and looked at the outfit, Delia walked in and saw the look on his face.

"So by that look I'm guessing you like it, I've spent the last few weeks making it."

"Thanks mum this is incredible."

"You're welcome, now try it on."

She left the room and went downstairs to get the last part of the outfit. Ash walked down a few minutes later wearing the clothes she made.

"These are great, thanks mum."

Delia was happy that she'd made him so happy, she then remembered the last part of the outfit, she took the belt off the table and handed it to Ash. He was shocked to see that it had places for 12 poke balls, his new Pokedex and his Pokenav, there were also other items like a flashlight attached to it.

"How did you...?"

"Professor Oak told me last week that he was intending to give you those items and I knew you'd need a way to carry them so I made this."

Ash put the belt on and slotted his poke balls, Pokedex and Pokenav into the slots, he hugged his mother again and walked to the door.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Hoenn."

"Okay Ash."

She watched him walk out the door with a tear in her eye, she followed him out and waved, Ash and Raichu did the same until they were out of sight. Delia stood outside for a moment longer incredibly proud that Ash had matured so much.

* * *

Ash is walking along Route 1 when he heard a familiar voice.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Oh for the love of Arceus."

Jesse, James and Meowth appeared, Ash saw that they had lost the Team Rocket garb and were just wearing normal everyday clothes. Raichu's cheeks were crackling and was ready to Thunderbolt them.

"What do you guys want?"

"We're not here to steal your Pokémon."

Ash had trouble believing that, but they had no contraption to try to capture his Pokémon with. Ash then spotted something on Jessie's hand on closer inspection he saw it was a ring.

"So you finally got together, took you long enough."

The trio looked at him, shocked that he knew what was going on. Ash was starting to get pissed off that everybody keeps looking at him that way when he shows intelligence or maturity.

"Yes well we quit Team Rocket and are going to settle down."

"Where are you going then?"

"Unova, my parents owned a villa out in Undella Town."

Ash had read about Undella Town and that it was a popular place by the ocean. He was happy for them because they'd finally got together and now they'd finally leave him alone.

"So Meowth what are gonna do now?"

Ash was surprised to see the usually composed cat looked nervous.

"Well I was kinda hoping dat you'd train me."

Ash was stunned that Meowth wanted to train with him instead of taking an easy life with Jessie and James, he was more than happy to have Meowth come with him, he could see in his eyes that there was a desire to be strong and Meowth could be a translator which would allow Ash to know what Pokémon were saying.

"Okay Meowth, but you realise the training will be tough."

"I know."

"Well I have to capture you, don't worry I'll let you straight back out."

Meowth nodded and Ash presented a poke ball which Meowth touched and allowed himself to be captured. Ash quickly let the cat out of the poke ball and Meowth climbed up Ash's arm and stood on his other shoulder, after he had an emotional goodbye with Jessie and James the trio began travelling to Vermillion City waving goodbye to the former members of Team Rocket.

* * *

Ash, Raichu and Meowth were not far from Vermillion City, Ash had decided against flying on Pidgeot so he could spend time talking with Meowth and Raichu. As they were conversing Ash heard Pokémon cries, he knew that something was up because those cries were pain filled. He went in the direction he heard them and saw 3 Team Rocket Agents attacking a pair of shiny Eeveelutions an Espeon and an Umbreon, both were clearly unable to battle and were now being brutally beaten, this enraged the trio and Ash took action.

"Raichu Thunderbolt."

The mouse jumped off Ash's shoulder and fired a bolt of electricity that arced off to all of the Team Rocket Pokémon which knocked some of them out and left the other's apart from a Weezing struggling to get up.

"Iron Tail the Weezing."

"Poison Gas."

Raichu's Tail turned metallic silver and he slammed it into the Weezing who crashed into the other Pokémon and released the poisoned gas around them.

"Now get rid of them with Thunder."

Raichu released an even larger bolt of electricity at them, the electricity caused the gas to explode and send the defeated grunts flying into the sky. The trio watched the Team Rocket members until they were out of sight.

"You know it's gonna sound strange but I'm gonna miss seeing that."

Ash and Raichu laughed and Meowth grumbled at the comment, Ash quickly remembered why he was here and went to the unconscious Eeveelutions, he began using the techniques he'd learned in the last three months and was doing everything he could to heal their wounds. After a while the Eeveelutions woke up, their wounds looked a lot better but they were still physically weak, the Eeveelutions stood up and appeared to be having a conversation through telepathy, the Espeon then went into a den behind them. She came out a moment later with an egg, both her and the Umbreon walked to Ash who knelt down to their level and the egg was placed in his arms which confused Ash.

'Human we wish you to have one of our children.'

"I'd be honoured, but I have to ask why."

'You saved us and our children from those men when you could have left us, I then looked into your mind and saw that you are kind-hearted, honourable and selfless.'

Ash clutched the egg to his chest.

"Thank you, I promise I'll take good care of your child."

The Eeveelutions nodded and watched Ash walk away both knew they had made the right choice, Ash got to Vermillion City and immediately went to the Pokémon centre to get an incubator for his egg, afterwards he went to the docks but found he'd missed today's ship so he had to wait until tomorrow. The next day he went back to the docks and got on the boat to Hoenn keeping a firm hold on the egg he was asked to raise.

* * *

Notes

Yes I've bought Meowth in to this story too, he will be a link between Ash and his Pokémon so Ash knows exactly what his Pokémon are saying.

I'm sure that like evolving Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu the choice to take Jessie and James out will be controversial.

I'm gonna clear this up, Ash will not be travelling with May, Max and Brock.

Some great OC's have been submitted so keep them coming.


	3. Watch out Hoenn Ash has arrived

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

The boat was scheduled to reach Slateport City tomorrow morning so Ash had plenty of time on his hands, he went to his room and placed his bag inside so he wouldn't have to carry it around all day. He'd heard that there was an area on the top deck that had been designed specifically for battles so he decided to check it out.

Ash got to the battlefield and sat in one of the chairs still keeping a tight hold on the egg. He watched the battle currently being fought and to be honest it was looking pretty one sided and as expected the battle ended not long after. The victor returned his Pokémon and began boasting.

"Anyone think they can beat the great Jonny?"

This guy needed to be taken down a peg or two. Ash stood up and walked to the still bragging trainer.

"I do."

The man grinned.

"Well it's good to see that not everyone here is a coward."

Both trainers went to opposite sides of the battlefield, Ash handed the egg to Raichu who protectively wrapped his tail around it.

"How does 3 vs. 3 sound?"

"That's fine."

The man threw 3 poke balls which revealed an Electibuzz, a Ninetails and a Cloyster.

Ash realised then that his opponent had instead of 3 one on one battles meant a triple battle which Ash had no experience in, well it was too late to back down now.

"Totodile, Cyndaquil, Phanpy to the battlefield."

The trio came out making many of the female onlookers call them cute or adorable which annoyed them, they then looked at their opponents who were laughing at them.

"Hahahaha you're going to battle me with them puny things, you might as well give up now. Let's do this quick, Electibuzz Thunderbolt, Ninetails Flamethrower, Cloyster Hydro Pump."

"Phanpy Rollout, Totodile and Cyndaquil Counter Shield."

"Counter what?

A bolt of electricity, a burst of flames and a jet of water was fired at Ash's Pokémon, Phanpy rolled into a ball and rolled past the attacks and began building up momentum. Meanwhile Totodile and Cyndaquil had got on their backs and began spinning creating a vortex of flames and a vortex of water the two merged and when the attacks hit the fire and water they were negated. Their opponents were clearly shocked at what had just happened had obviously forgotten Phanpy, said Pokémon charged forward and rammed into all three Pokémon which knocked them to the ground. Phanpy returned to Ash's side of the battlefield and like Cyndaquil and Totodile was smirking at their opponents, the looks were seriously pissing off Jonny.

"Thunderpunch that Totodile, Ninetails charge a Solarbeam and Cloyster Ice Beam."

"Aqua Jet to dodge Electibuzz, Cyndaquil match the Ice Beam with Flamethrower and Phanpy use Take Down."

Ash's pokemon nodded understanding what Ash wanted them to do. Electibuzz charged at Totodile his fist crackling as he threw his fist forward Totodile was surrounded in water and shot off over him and zeroed in on Ninetails, who was too busy charging the Solarbeam to dodge and was hit by the super effective attack which knocked her back. Meanwhile Cloyster fired a frozen beam at Phanpy which was intercepted by a Flamethrower, the clash of attacks made steam which reduced their vision, when the steam cleared Cloyster saw Phanpy running straight at him and was sent flying back into Ninetails by the Take Down. Ash wasn't going to give them anytime to recover and kept up the pressure.

"Flamethrower on Electibuzz, Hydro Pump on Ninetails and Hidden Power on Cloyster."

Like Ninetails and Cloyster had done before Tototile and Cyndaquil fired a burst of flames and a jet of water and Phanpy formed several yellow orbs around himself, the attacks were launched at their intended targets. The attacks hit and everyone could hear Jonny's Pokémon cry out, it was obvious that Jonny's Pokémon were struggling to stand, Ash was tired of this guy so he was going to end it now.

"Let's finish this, Phanpy Rollout, Cyndaquil Flame Wheel and Totodile Aqua Wheel."

All 3 curled into a ball, Totodile was surrounded in water and Cyndaquil was engulfed in flames they then charged at their staggering opponents, when they slammed into them the collision shrouded the battlefield in smoke. When the smoke cleared Electibuzz, Ninetails and Cloyster were all unconscious. all the people who'd been watching were amazed that 3 small cute looking Pokémon had won quite easily.

Ash returned his Pokémon, Raichu then handed Ash the egg and Meowth and Raichu then took their places back on Ash's shoulders, he left the still stunned crowd and went back to his room. He sent out the 3 who'd battled and got some of the food he'd made and put it in 3 bowls for them.

"Here's your reward for a great battle guys."

They quickly demolished the food making Ash wonder if they'd had the time to actually taste anything, it amazed him to think that he used to eat like that. Ash stayed in the room for the rest of the day spending time with his Pokémon, he only came out for the evening meal, Ash's Pokémon were wary of Meowth and were still unsure if he was truly on their side now only time would tell if they could trust him.

* * *

The ship docked in Slateport the next morning, Ash got off the ship and took his first steps into Hoenn, he took the Pokenav off his belt and checked the map, he saw that Littleroot Town was to the west and the easiest way to get there would be to fly on Pidgeot. He closed the map and quickly called his mother to tell her he'd arrived safely, she told him that she'd called Brock and Misty and told them about his decision to go to Hoenn and travel alone, the former although hurt that Ash hadn't told them his plans seemed very understanding the latter well she took things as well as you'd expect. Ash was not looking forward to the next time he talked with Misty.

After he finished talking to his mother Ash went to the Pokémon centre so that Nurse Joy could do a check up on his egg and make sure it was healthy, she did the tests and everything was fine, she informed him that it would not be long until the egg hatched. He thanked her and left the Pokémon centre. He put the incubator in his back pack and sent out Pidgeot, she let him get on her back and he told her to head west she nodded and took off like a jet.

* * *

It didn't take long for Pidgeot to reach Littleroot, Ash was hoping that it wouldn't take long for Professor Birch to sign him up for the Hoenn League as he wanted to get started on his Hoenn adventure. He got to the lab and Professor Birch had taken his Pokedex to sign him up, sadly the verification took a while so Ash looked around the lab while he waited.

As he looked around he saw a very sad looking Mudkip sitting all alone. Professor Birch saw Ash looking at Mudkip and told him about how 2 people had started their journeys today, a girl called May who chose Torchic and a boy named Adam who chose Treecko which had left Mudkip alone and sad that he wasn't chosen. Ash saw the depressed look on his face and knew he couldn't leave him here, he went over to the water starter and knelt down to his level.

"Hey those two don't know what they're missing out on, I can tell that you're a great Pokémon so would you want to come with me if Professor Birch allows it?"

Mudkip responded by leaping into Ash's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes, so Professor Birch can I take Mudkip?"

"Sure Ash."

He handed Mudkips poke ball to Ash, he returned him and clipped his poke ball to his belt. Ash picked his egg back up, when it suddenly started glowing Ash quickly put the incubator back on the desk and took the lid off, Ash saw Professor Birch leave the room.

Ash watched as the egg cracked open and finally revealed the shiny Eevee he'd been expecting. Ash picked up Eevee and cradled it, Eevee looked at Ash and immediately nuzzled into his chest, Ash smiled and took his Pokedex off his belt and quickly scanned Eevee, finding out it was a female, her moveset was as you'd expect but her egg moves were Shadow Ball and Iron Tail which was a pleasant surprise for Ash. He put the Pokedex back in it's place, he decided not to put Eevee in a poke ball yet as it might be scary for her.

Professor Birch came back not long after and told Ash he'd signed him up for the Hoenn League, Ash thanked the Professor and left the lab and started his Hoenn journey and although that excited him his attention was mostly on Eevee right now.

* * *

Ash had just left Littleroot Town, when he heard a scream, he ran in the direction it came from and saw a girl that had a group of Poochyena and a nasty looking Mightyena closing in on her. Ash took 3 poke balls off his belt.

"Totodile, Cyndaquil, Phanpy to the battlefield."

The trio appeared and were joined by Raichu, Ash could tell that the pack in front of him wasn't particularly powerful but they were numerous and the Mightyena leading them looked vicious.

"Me and Raichu have got the Mightyena and you three take down the Poochyena."

Ash watched Phanpy, Totodile and Cyndaquil curl into balls and roll straight at the group of Poochyena which sent several of them skidding across the ground, blasts of fire and water were now being fired while Phanpy kept using Rollout to attack the Poochyena. The Mightyena was now circling Raichu in his attempt to be threatening, suddenly he pounced from what he believed to be Raichu's blind side but he was mistaken.

"Iron Tail."

Raichu's tail turned metallic and he smacked his tail into Mightyena's face sending him crashing into a Poochyena that was about to jump on Phanpy, the Mightyena got back up and snarled, he started charging at Raichu.

"Use Quick Attack."

Raichu began running at Mightyena but he wasn't hitting the speed Ash knew he could go, suddenly Raichu became surrounded in electricity, Ash was proud that Raichu had finally learned Volt Tackle after they'd spent so long trying to learn it when he was a Pikachu, when the attacks collided Mightyena was easily overwhelmed and went flying backwards landing amongst several of the Poochyena that had been knocked out.

As the battle raged on nobody noticed that a Poochyena had slipped past and was now focussed on Ash, it leaped in the air with it's jaws wide open, Ash on instinct turned his back to the Poochyena to protect Eevee. Poochyena's jaws snapped shut and a cry of pain could be heard, but it wasn't Ash who'd cried out. Ash turned back and saw that Meowth was now holding his bleeding right arm and the Poochyena had scratch marks across it's face. Ash and his Pokémon looked at Meowth who had collapsed from the pain and were enraged.

"Raichu Thunder."

Raichu fired the largest bolt of electricity he ever had at the pack, which made them all yelp in agony, the explosion that followed sent them crashing into the forest behind them, slamming into the trees and boulders. Once he was sure they were gone Ash wrapped Meowth's wounds and returned him, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Phanpy so they could rest, he looked to where the bandana wearing girl was sat and Ash then saw the smoldering remains of a bike next to her. Ash groaned.

"Oh crap not again."

* * *

Notes

I am being asked about pairing and honestly I don't know if there is going to be one and if there is one it will only be for the duration of Hoenn. If I keep going after Hoenn into the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh it will either be an Abilityshipping or a Rayshipping.


	4. Anger and Gratitude

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 4 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash couldn't believe that he'd trashed another bike, he was surprised she hadn't said anything yet but maybe she was in shock. Now that he'd had a better chance to at her look he was pretty sure this was May the girl that Professor Birch had told her about which made Ash wonder how her Torchic was. Ash held his hand out to he girl who took it and he pulled her to her feet, based on past experience Ash was expecting a lot of shouting and to be hit by something, but what happened shocked him, she hugged him and he could hear her just saying thank you over and over.

"You're welcome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"What about Torchic?"

"I returned her before she could get hurt."

"Well I'm glad you're both okay, why did they attack you?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_May was riding down route 101 with Torchic looking for any Pokémon to catch, she then caught sight of a Poochyena eating, she got off her bike and silently walked behind it when they were close enough May told Torchic to attack the Poochyena. The unsuspected Pokémon was hit by the attack and yelped, this drew attention to them and May saw several other Poochyena and a Mightyena all of whom looked extremely pissed._

_She quickly returned Torchic and ran to her bike, she got on and began peddling as fast as she could, but they were gaining on her and when she looked back to see how close they were her bike hit a rock on the ground and the bike flipped forward leaving her defenceless on the ground._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"That's when you arrived."

Ash chuckled at how similar that was to his first day as a trainer, of course now that he had taken lessons with Professor Oak he knew that Pokémon like Poochyena were in packs so you attack one and you attack them all.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry I was just thinking how much it reminded me of my first day as a trainer."

"What happened?""

"Let's just say I pissed off the wrong Spearow."

Ash looked at the ruined bike.

"Hey I'm sorry about your bike."

"Don't worry about it, you saved my life my bike was in pretty bad shape anyway from when it hit the rock and catapulted through the air."

Ash was glad that she wasn't mad at him.

"By the way I'm Ash."

"I'm May."

Just then Ash's Pokenav started ringing, he took it off his belt and saw it was an unknown number he was just hoping Misty hadn't gotten his number, he picked up and a very pissed off redhead appeared on the screen.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Her voice was so loud that Ash thought he'd been deafened but he heard a whimpering sound and knew it was coming from Eevee, he looked at her and she was trembling. Although Ash knew that the consequences for this would be bad he hung up and hugged Eevee tightly, her shaking gradually lessened, Ash heard Raichu talking.

'You know Misty is going to kill you.'

"Yeah I know buddy, but I don't care Eevee is more important."

* * *

Ash decided it would be best if they stayed where they are for lunch, he was still calming down Eevee and he wanted to take a better look at Meowth's wounds and thank the cat for protecting him. Ash took 6 poke balls off his belt and threw them revealing his Pokémon, Raichu immediately walked up to Meowth and extended his arm, Meowth looked at the offered hand and shook it with his good arm. Ash was happy that Meowth had been accepted now.

"Hey Meowth."

The cat walked over to Ash, the rest of his Pokémon following him.

"Thanks for what you did."

"No problem boss."

May was wide-eyed.

"What the hell that cat just talked."

"Yeah he learned when he was younger, it's a long story."

She was too stunned to reply. Ash turned his attention back to Meowth

"How's your arm."

"It's still pretty sore."

"Let me take another look at it."

Meowth nodded and Ash started unwrapping the bandages, he used some water to wash away the blood and was glad to see that it wasn't as bad as it could have been, Ash took his med kit out of his back pack and applied some fresh bandages to Meowth's arm. He put the kit away and took some more of the pokemon food he made out his back pack and put it in some bowls for his Pokémon and Torchic, he knew that Eevee wasn't ready for solid foods yet so he had to bottle feed her. Ash then started making lunch for him and May, it was just some sandwiches with berry fillings, she looked dubious at first but when she took a bite she started scoffing them finishing all of them off in what seemed like seconds.

"Hey Meowth when we get going do you wanna stay out of your poke ball or go back in to rest?"

"I'll stay out, I don't like staying in dat poke ball."

"Fair enough."

* * *

After they finished lunch Ash said he'd accompany May to Petalburg since he was going that way, which after the incident with the Poochyena she was grateful for. Ash had hoped to reach Petalburg today but realised that it probably wouldn't happen now, he was happy enough reaching Oldale Pokémon Centre and then getting to Petalburg early tomorrow. Ash returned his Pokémon and Meowth and Raichu took their places on Ash's shoulders, as they were walking Ash and May were looking for Pokémon to catch, May caught a Wurmple hoping she'd get a Beautifly, the only other Pokémon they found were Zigzagoon which was what Ash was expecting but he was still disappointed none the less.

When he could see the tops of houses Ash considered hiding Eevee away, carrying around a shiny Eevee would draw a lot of attention and she'd been a target for thieves, Ash knew that with Raichu he'd probably be capable of fending off anyone but he didn't want to risk it. He looked at the inner pockets of his trench coat and saw that there was a deep one that Eevee could rest in, he looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep sometime, he slowly and gently eased Eevee into the pocket.

They walked into the Pokémon Centre and gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy except for Eevee who was still sleeping in Ash's coat. Nurse Joy took a look at their Pokémon and said that they just needed a rest, she was impressed with the condition Ash's Pokémon were in and with how well Ash had wrapped Meowth's arm, she agreed that Meowth would be fine in a day or two. Ash and May booked a couple of rooms and stayed in the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

The next day Ash woke up bright and early as he had done for the past few months, he wanted to get to Petalburg by mid morning so he got all of his things and went to May's room, he knocked on the door but got no answer, he knocked harder but again got no answer. He was pretty sure she'd probably never woken up this early before so changed his strategy.

"Hey May the Pokémon Centre has a buffet, if you don't get down there soon you'll just have to have the leftovers."

They suddenly heard footsteps inside, Ash, Meowth and Raichu were snickering. Her door flew open a couple of minutes later and a fully dressed May ran past Ash headed for the canteen. They broke into hysterics, the trio then heard growling and footsteps coming their way. May appeared and was giving a glare that would have challenged Misty's, the trio immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Now calm down May, I just thought you'd wanna get home as soon as you can."

"It's 6am I want to sleep."

"Well you're awake now, we might as well get going."

She took a step forward, her glare intensifying. He was trying to think of anyway to placate her then he got an idea.

"I'll make breakfast."

At the mention of food she momentarily faltered but she still looked furious, after a minute of silence she sighed.

"Fine but it better be a damn good breakfast."

Ash quickly went downstairs and pretty much begged Nurse Joy to allow him to use the Pokémon Centre's kitchen, she allowed it since the cook didn't start until 7:30. Ash wasted no time and began making a variety of dishes for May, in hindsight Ash thought he probably went a bit overboard and made too much but she polished off the lot. Ash was hoping he was back in her good books.

"So am I off the hook."

"I guess so."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't like having people angry at him even if she was only a temporary travelling companion. As they walked down route 102 they saw mainly Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Poochyena and the odd Lotad, he had considered catching one of the Lotad but even though Ash wanted to catch more Pokémon than he had in previous regions he was being selective he wasn't going to catch a Pokémon just because it was there.

* * *

The duo reached Petalburg at about 9:30 which was earlier than Ash expected, he walked with May to her house and when they reached there she opened the door, Ash turned around and was about to leave when he heard May.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Well I was gonna start on my way to Rotarka Town, there's a tournament there in a weeks time so I want to get there for that."

"Well could you just come in for a while, I'm sure my family would like to thank you for saving me."

Ash didn't want to be rude so accepted and followed her into her house, he saw what he assumed to be her parents and her brother in the living room.

"Hey May, who's your friend?"

"This is Ash Ketchum, he saved me from a pack of Poochyena."

Her family sent worried looks at May and grateful ones at Ash. May began recounting what had happened from her first angering the Poochyena to her and Ash walking in here, she told everything in excruciating detail, her little brother laughed at Ash waking May up and what he said which result in a smack in the head from May. When May was finished Norman got up and shook Ash's hand.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Honestly it was nothing Mr and Mrs Maple, I just did what anyone would have done."

"Ash call me Norman."

"And call me Caroline

"So Ash do you want to challenge me for the Balance Badge now?"

"Thanks for the offer Norman but I know the Hoenn League rules and I will adhere to them. When I win the first four badges I'll return here"

"Okay Ash, I'll be waiting for our battle. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Ash looked at the time and realised he'd been here for 3 hours, he took them up on their offer and stayed for lunch, although he was way behind schedule he had enjoyed his time spent with them. After lunch he knew he had to get on the road to have a chance of keeping to his schedule.

"I really must leave now if I am to keep to stick to my plan, thank you Caroline, Norman for your hospitality. Here is the number to my Pokenav, so you can call me if you need to.."

"Okay Ash, thank you again for everything."

Norman shook Ash's hand again and Caroline, Max and May hugged him, he smiled and walked out of their home, he headed towards the western exit of Petalburg and began the journey to Rotarka Town.

* * *

Notes

Ash catches 3 Pokémon next chapter, see if you can guess which ones it'll be.

That's Max and May out of the story, they might have the odd cameo when Ash reaches a town with a Contest or when he returns to get the Balance Badge.

Rotarka Town is one of my own locations, I'll put several others in where other events will happen. Actually if you have an idea for a town PM it too me, I already have a quite a few that I have done already so I doubt many would be used.

I've decided to agree with some of the comments and make this have no pairing. If people like this story enough I may write a sequel going into the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh which might have a pairing however that is only a possibility which is ages away.


	5. Ash falls further behind schedule

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash took his first steps on to Route 104, he checked his Pokenav and saw that he'd get to Rotarka Town in about 2 days providing nothing else delayed him, he wanted to get there early to get registered for the tournament, he'd then use the rest of the week to train. Ash was hoping that his luck would change, he hadn't found any wild Pokémon he wanted to capture yet, however this route was known for having a good variety of Pokémon.

As Ash was walking looking for some Pokémon when he thought he heard someone sobbing.

"Hey did you guys hear that?"

Meowth and Raichu both nodded and looked in the same direction Ash was.

"It's coming from that way."

Ash made his way through the dense woods headed to where the sound was coming from, when he got past the thicket of trees he saw a tiny figure leaned up against a tree, he ran to the creatures side and saw that it was a Ralts. She was covered in blood and grime and her face was badly bruised, she managed to open an eye and saw the human in front of her, she could sense that he was a kind person so she used the last of her strength to crawl to him and then she blacked out.

Raichu and Meowth jumped off Ash's shoulders and he handed Eevee to Raichu. Ash picked up the Ralts and got a closer look at her injuries it was obvious that she'd been abused but until he spoke with her he couldn't know whether or not it was done by a trainer. He knew that by the size of her she was only young, probably not much older than Eevee.

He sent out his Pokémon and told them to begin making camp but to be as quiet as they could be, they all went off to do their own duties whether it was gathering fire wood, finding berries or looking around to make sure there were no threats in the area. Raichu and Meowth stayed behind to keep Eevee safe.

Ash looked around the area they were in and saw that there was a small lake, he took the Ralts to it and took a cloth out of his back pack and started wiping the blood and grime off her, once he'd cleaned her he sprayed some of her worst wounds with a Super Potion and then placed her in his sleeping bag to rest.

* * *

They had been there for a couple of hours, Ash's Pokémon had been relaxing although they were concerned for the Ralts, Ash had been worried sick for the her the only thing keeping him sane was Eevee who was sat in his lap purring in satisfaction as he groomed her. Ash heard a faint groan to his right and saw Ralts waking up, he stopped grooming Eevee who whined in discontent.

"Hey I promise that once I've tended to Ralts I'll get straight back to grooming you."

She yipped and licked his cheek, Ash smiled and hugged her, he then placed her on the ground and sat down next Ralts who was now sat up. She saw Ash and held her arms out, Ash knew what she wanted and he picked her up, she clutched on to his shirt and began bawling into it. Ash hugged her and was rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Hey Meowth can you come over here?"

"Sure boss."

"Can you translate what she's saying for me?"

"Sure."

Ash looked at the still sobbing Ralts.

"How old are you?"

She looked up with tears still streaming down her face and started talking, when she finished Ash looked at Meowth.

"She says dat she is only a couple of weeks old."

Ash couldn't believe someone could do this to a young child.

"Who did this to you?"

Again he heard her talking, all of Ash's Pokémon looked shocked and Ash was sure that it was a trainer who did this.

"Her trainer did, he was training her but she couldn't do what he was asking."

Ash was fuming, how could he try to make a child start battling.

"Of course she can't, she's only a couple of weeks old. That trainer is a disgrace."

He calmed himself down, he didn't want to scare Ralts anymore than she already was. He softly spoke to her.

"Would you like to come with me?"

She nodded and Ash heard her saying the same thing over and over again.

"I think dat you can tell what she's saying."

Well that settles it you're coming with us Ralts, she smiled and nestled her head into Ash shirt. Ash vowed that if he found the trainer who did this to Ralts he would make sure that he would get a taste of his own medicine, he didn't know that all his Pokémon had done the same thing. Ash decided that they would stay where they were, it had gotten late and there really would be no point in travelling any further today.

* * *

Next morning Ash got ready to set off, he returned all his Pokémon, he chose not to put Ralts in a poke ball yet for the same reason he not put Eevee in one, he also thought she might associate it with her former trainer which could be terrifying for her. She was looking better than she did yesterday but her face was still littered with bruises. He packed everything up and picked up Eevee and Ralts both of them happily nuzzled into his shirt and dozed off again.

"Hey Meowth, Raichu do you mind walking today? I honestly can't carry you two, Eevee and Ralts."

They both nodded and started walking either side of Ash, all three keeping quiet so that the young ones could rest.

* * *

They'd been walking for a couple of hours, Ralts and Eevee had woken up a while ago so everyone was on the lookout for any Pokémon, Ash spotted one of the Pokémon he'd been wanting, it was lying near a tree in the shade and it looked to be asleep. The Pokémon is a whitish insect. It has a pointed snout, a thin stripe that dips in a V-shaped pattern between its eyes, and whisker-like antennae on its face. Its eyes are black with green iris-like rings inside. Its hind legs are white and the forelegs are brown, and it has small, green wings on its back.

"Great we've found a Nincada."

Ash placed Ralts and Eevee on the ground, he saw Raichu stand in front of the two young Pokémon to protect them. Ash took one of the poke balls off his belt and threw it.

"Totodile to the battlefield."

Totodile came out and looked focussed, although he was still the happy-go-lucky Pokémon he'd always been he now knew that there were times when you had to be serious.

"Hit Nincada with Water Gun."

Totodile opened his mouth and fired a forceful shot of water at Nincada who jumped out of the way which surprised Ash as Nincada generally have poor eyesight and rely on other senses, he thought that this Nincada must have very heightened senses which impressed Ash, the Nincada's agility was also quite impressive.

"Use Aqua Jet."

Totodile was surrounded in water and shot off towards Nincada who dug underground avoiding the attack. Totodile was looking all around him trying to see where Nincada was but couldn't find anything, the bug then burst out of the ground and its forelegs were crossed in front of him and he hit Totodile with an X-Scissor, Nincada then dug back underground.

"Totodile calm down and focus."

Totodile closed his eyes and stood still, he felt the ground behind him shake and turned around.

"Hit him with Iron Tail and then finish him with Ice Punch."

Nincada shot out of the ground and tried to use the same attack he had done before, but this time Totodile was ready and slammed his now metallic tail into the bugs midrif which sent him flying into the air. Totodile's fist was then encased in ice and he waited until Nincada nearly hit the ground and punched him making the bug slam into a tree. Ash threw a spare poke ball at Nincada, it shook 3 times before it signalled the capture.

"Great job Totodile."

'Thanks Ash.'

Totodile then began dancing happily making everyone laugh at the fact that in a matter of seconds he had gone from deadly serious to completely carefree. Ash went and picked up Nincada's poke ball.

"This guy put up a good fight and by what we saw he knows some good moves."

Ash returned Totodile and put his and Nincada's poke balls on his belt, he bent down and picked up Ralts and Eevee and started walking, he was thinking that he'd start Meowth and Mudkip's training today as Meowth's arm had now healed and now that he thought about it he had hardly spent any time with Mudkip which made him feel guilty.

* * *

As midday approached Ash looked for somewhere they could stop for lunch, after half an hour of searching he found a small clearing which would be perfect. He shrugged off his back pack and put Ralts and Eevee next to it, he then sent out all his Pokémon.

"Alright everyone we're doing some training today, Nincada, Mudkip and Meowth you're with me the rest of you have a free for all, this will give you experience in fighting multiple opponents on your own."

The Pokémon did as Ash asked and began their battle, Ash saw Ralts' shoulders droop and she started shuffling towards the other's, he walked over to her and picked her up.

"Whoa, I didn't mean you Ralts, you're staying with me and Eevee."

She looked up at him with relief in her eyes Ash smiled back at her until he heard an irritated yip and looked at the pouting Eevee next to him, he bent down and picked her up.

"Sorry Eevee."

Ash started looking around the area, he needed something heavy to use as weights Ash then spotted a boulder and got an idea.

"Hey Raichu come over here."

The mouse broke off from the mêlée and was now in front of Ash.

"Can you go over there and use Iron Tail on that boulder and bring me back a couple of heavier pieces I can use for Meowth and Mudkip."

Raichu nodded and ran at the boulder, he leapt in the air and slammed his metallic tail on the boulder which shattered it, Raichu picked up a couple of the larger rocks and took them back to Ash.

"Thanks buddy."

'No problem Ash'

Raichu turned around and jumped back into the mêlée, Ash then took some rope out of his bag.

"Right Meowth, Mudkip I am going to strap these rocks to your tails to strengthen them and in about a weeks time I'm hoping that you'll both be ready to learn Iron Tail."

Ash placed Eevee and Ralts back on the ground and began tying the rocks to Meowth and Mudkip.

"Now both of you run laps around the clearing and don't drag your tails on the ground, when you get tired tell me and I'll take the weights off."

They both nodded and ran around the area watching the battle between Ash's older Pokémon. This just left Nincada, Ash at first had planned to see what moves he had but he saw the way Nincada was staring at Totodile and the other's battling and knew that was what Nincada wanted to be doing

"Ok Nincada I was thinking I'd heal you and then you can get involved in the battle."

Nincada nodded and Ash went and got a Super Potion from his back pack and sprayed it on Nincada's wounds which were almost fully healed, Nincada then moved as quickly as he could to the battle and got involved. Ash sat down at the base of a tree with Eevee and Ralts and watched the battle, he did this kind of battling a lot back at the ranch, it allowed him to see any weaknesses they had and it would be a good demonstration of Nincada's abilities.

* * *

Ash stopped the battle after an hour, he'd been impressed by what he'd seen as everyone had clearly improved since the last time they'd battled like this, but the real surprise was how well Nincada did, he was struggling to stand towards the end but had kept up with Ash's old Pokémon pretty well. Mudkip and Meowth were also doing very well, they had managed to run for a long time before needing a rest and even then they didn't stop for long until they were up and running again, Ash was proud of the dedication they were showing.

"Okay everyone lunch time."

They all walked back to Ash, Nincada, Mudkip and Meowth collapsed to the ground in front of him, the trio looked exhausted and sweat was pouring down them, Raichu and the other's were tired but were still more than capable of battling again. Ash removed the rocks from Meowth and Mudkip's tails which made them both a little less tense.

Ash put the food he had made into some bowls and placed them in front of the Pokémon, when they started eating they all perked up as Ash had crushed some Oran berries and sprinkled that on top of the food. As usual the food was polished off in no time making Ash wonder if they had a chance to actually taste the food he'd made. They all then went off and started relaxing while Ash fed Eevee and Ralts

While Ash was feeding the young Pokémon he heard a rustling to his left and he assumed that it was a certain mouse looking for his favourite condiment.

"Raichu I put ketchup on your lunch, if you have anymore you'll be sick."

Raichu stood in front of Ash looking offended which made Ash feel bad for jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry Raichu."

Ash and Raichu looked to the back pack and saw something white and fluffy sticking out of it. Ash placed Ralts and Eevee on the ground and went with Raichu to his back pack, Raichu grabbed hold of whatever was in the back pack with his tail and pulled it out. Ash saw that it was a Swablu, its wing looked damaged and it was rather skinny.

"Raichu let go of Swablu it is clearly injured."

Raichu placed the Swablu on the ground who was trembling in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you I want to help, Meowth can you translate for me again?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your wing."

Swablu was reluctant to respond but saw that the boy had no bad intentions and began telling Meowth what had happened.

"She's says she was not paying attention while flying with her flock and slammed into a tree injuring her wing, her flock didn't notice because she was at the back of the group."

"Well I'll heal up your wing and then we'll find your family."

She seemed happy and held her wing out to him, Ash examined it and was quite relieved to see that it didn't seem to be that bad.

"Nothing seems broken, I think if you let me use a Super Potion on your wing and just rest it will be much better by morning."

Ash began rummaging through his back pack for a Super Potion, when he found it he sprayed her wing making her wince, but her wing felt better already. He took some food out and put it in a bowl for her, she began eating it but was a bit more civilised than his Pokémon but still demolished the food.

They spent the rest of the day there, Ash let his Pokémon relax however Meowth and Mudkip had been adamant that they'd keep strengthening their tails so they were running around with the rocks tied to their tails, Ash was impressed with how well they were doing and it was obvious to him that they both had a lot of potential, they stopped when the sun went down and like the other's were resting until they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Swablu was moving her wing around and found that although it was still tender she would be able to fly, she didn't want to leave though and was torn between her family and the boy who had helped her when he could have just caught her against her will.

When Ash had finished packing up, Swablu landed on his head and the group started walking to where Swablu had last been with her flock. When they got to the area, Swablu spotted her flock who were searching for her and cried out to them, they stopped and saw her on Ash's head, Ash took Swablu off his head and held her in front of him.

"You don't have to stay with me, I won't be offended if you want to be with your family."

Ash saw conflict in Swablu's eyes, after a little while she flew off towards the flock and he was a little saddened to see her go but respected her choice, he saw her talking with the flock and was surprised when he saw her turn around and come back his way and point her wing at his poke balls.

"You want to come with me. Are you sure?"

She nodded in response, Ash presented a poke ball to Swablu who tapped the capture button and didn't resist, Ash sent Swablu back out and they both waved back at the flock as they continued on the journey to Rotarka Town.

* * *

Notes

Ralts, Swablu and Nincada join Ash.

If you hadn't already guessed Pokémon will appear throughout the region not just where the game dictates. There will always be a reason for the Pokémon to be there though.


	6. Team Firestorm appears

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 6 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

After saying farewell to Swablu's flock Ash continued his journey to Rotarka Town and with no interruptions they made good time, after a few hours of walking the forest started to thin and buildings started coming into view on the horizon, Ash knew that it was Rotarka Town which meant Eevee was going to have to be hidden again. As they got to the outskirts of the town Ash looked at Eevee sadly.

"It's time for you to hide in my coat Eevee."

She whined, she didn't like being out of Ash's arms.

"I'm sorry Eevee but it is for your own protection."

She hung her head and allowed Ash to put her in the pocket again. Ash didn't like having to do this but until she could defend herself she was a target and he didn't want any harm to befall her.

He looked at Rotarka Town and saw that it was similar in many ways to Pallet Town, the only major difference was the small stadium in the centre of the town and the Pokémon Center next to it. Since this would be a common Route for new trainers to take to Rustboro it made sense that a tournament would be set up to help them gain battle experience. Ash was just hoping that they weren't all new trainers because he wanted his new Pokémon to have a challenge, he knew his older ones would in all likelihood whitewash this so he wouldn't use them unless he knew it was a strong opponent.

Ash walked down the high-street heading for the Pokémon Centre, he wanted Nurse Joy to check Ralts up for any other injuries she might have sustained. He was keeping said Pokémon shielded as much as possible, he had considered putting her in with Eevee but it would have been cramped and he figured that Ralts would draw far less attention than Eevee, as long as nobody sees her bruised face.

* * *

They got to the Pokémon Centre with very few people stopping them, every time someone did Ralts buried her face in Ash's shirt and he told them that is was because she's young and shy which they understood. Ash gave his poke balls to Nurse Joy and explained what had happened to Ralts before handing her over. Nurse Joy looked mortified at what Ash had told her, Ash tried handing over Eevee but she didn't want to be parted from Ash, it was only due to Raichu and Meowth reassuring her that they'd be there the entire time that she went.

It didn't take long for Nurse Joy to do the check ups and found they were all healthy and that Ralts had no other injuries which was a huge relief to Ash, he saw the leaflets advertising the tournament on the desk and after he calmed Eevee down and she took her place back in his pocket he turned his attention back to Nurse Joy.

"I'd like to sign up for the tournament Nurse Joy."

"Ok I'll just need your name and the four Pokémon you intend to use."

This surprised Ash, he didn't think he'd have to choose his Pokémon now.

"Do I have to choose now?"

"Yes the chosen Pokémon have to be registered with your application."

Ash stood there and pondered for a minute about who to use and quickly made his decision.

"I'm ready to sign up Nurse Joy, I'm Ash Ketchum and I choose Mudkip, Nincada, Cyndaquil and Raichu."

She entered the data into the computer.

"You are now registered, you have five days until the tournament begins."

"Thank you Nurse Joy, are there any rules for the tournament?"

"It is double battles, the first to lose all four Pokémon loses. The prize for winning is a mystery egg and a set of evolutionary stones"

"Wow that's amazing, thanks again Nurse Joy."

Ash left the Pokémon Centre and began walking out of town again, he had considered finding somewhere to stay in the town but the clearing they'd been in last night was fine and had everything he'd need to train, there would also hopefully be no distractions.

* * *

When he got back to the clearing they had stayed in he sent out all of his Pokémon and began telling them what their training will be.

"Totodile keep working on Hydro Pump, you were pretty close back at the ranch and I think you will have no problem perfecting it soon. Cyndaquil and Phanpy work on your accuracy for Hidden Power, you have the power you just need to work on the direction. Swablu you're with Pidgeot, you're both going to be working on Air Slash.

The Pokémon all nodded and started doing as Ash had instructed, he looked at the remaining Pokemon he knew what Meowth and Mudkip were doing and was pretty sure what Nincada would be doing. It was only Raichu that he was unsure of, after the tournament he was going to call Snorlax over to help him learn Hyper Beam but until then he was unsure, then he got an idea.

"Raichu you need another close range attack, I'm thinking Thunderpunch for now and maybe Brick Break in the future, so for now try focussing electricity into your arms."

Raichu nodded and went off and started channeling electricity into his arms.

"Meowth and Mudkip you are strengthening your tails."

Both Pokémon nodded and allowed Ash to tie the rocks to their tails, they began running around the area as they had done yesterday. Ash was left with Nincada, Ash had wanted to get to know Nincada a bit more and decided to ask him something he had been wondering since he'd caught him. Meowth ran over to Ash knowing that he intended to talk with Nincada.

"Hey Nincada how long had you been on Route 104?"

"He says he was there 2 years before you arrived."

Ash was amazed that he'd been there 2 years, well it explained how he'd gotten so strong, Ash scanned Nincada, he wasn't expecting to find much past X-Scissor and Dig and he was right.

"Well Nincada you know X-Scissor, Dig Scratch and Harden, we've got to work on a couple of moves for you as it is a bit of a shallow move set right now, but I'm amazed that you knew X-Scissor, that is really impressive."

Nincada beamed at the praise, Ash started looking through the list of moves Nincada could learn and eventually decided on 2 moves.

"I think we should try Hidden Power so you have a ranged attack and Metal Claw which is a good coverage move. First we'll try Hidden Power since Phanpy and Cyndaquil are practicing their accuracy with it right now you should train with them."

Nincada nodded and walked off to the area Phanpy an Cyndaquil were, they saw the bug coming towards them and stopped firing their attacks. Ash saw Phanpy and Cyndaquil instructing Nincada and knew he would learn it in no time, Ash sat down with Ralts and Eevee and watched his Pokémon training.

* * *

When it was around midday Ash started making lunch, he looked at his Pokémon and they all looked to be improving, Ash saw Meowth and Mudkip come and lay down next to him, he took the rocks off their tails and they relaxed. Suddenly Ash and his Pokémon heard a scream, on instinct Ash returned his Pokémon and started sprinting to where it had come from.

Ash passed through a maze of trees and saw 2 men in uniforms with evil grins on their faces trapping a girl who was probably only ten or eleven years old against a tree, she had long black hair which was tied into pigtails and her eyes were ice blue. She was wearing a red shirt, a pale blue jacket, blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. The 2 men were closing in one her, she started sobbing and shaking violently.

"Let her go you scum."

They turned around to see who had interrupted them.

"Get out of here kid, we haven't got the time to waste on a weakling like you."

"I said let her go. Who the hell are you guys?"

"We are members of Team Firestorm and this is your last warning leave now or else."

Ash knew that unlike Team Rocket these guys were no joke they were truly evil he could tell by the look in their eyes. They both saw that Ash was not leaving so they both threw a poke ball revealing a Corphish and a Numel, both of whom wore sinister grins just like their masters. One of the men then spotted the shiny Eevee in Ash's arms.

"Hey kid give us the Eevee and you and the girl can go."

"Hell no, Nincada, Pidgeot to the battlefield."

They appeared in a flash of light and looked at their opponents unfazed by them, Ash once again handed the young Pokémon to Raichu who placed them on the ground and stood in front of them his cheeks sparking, to Raichu's surprise Meowth also stood in front of the children.

"Corphish hit that useless bug with Bubblebeam."

"Numel scorch the bird with Flamethrower."

"Pidgeot strafe left and use Aerial Ace and Nincada use Dig then X-Scissor."

Corphish shot several bubbles at Nincada who had dug underground making the bubbles harmlessly pass over the hole, meanwhile Numel shot a burst of flames at Pidgeot who easily dodged the attack and then shot towards the camel, she slammed into him and sent him flying, Nincada then burst out of the ground with his forearms crossed in front of him, he slashed Numel and sent him crashing back to the ground.

"Cophish use Crabhammer on the bug."

"Pidgeot intercept with Quick Attack Nincada X-Scissor on Corphish."

"Numel go for another Flamethrower."

Corphish ran at Nincada who was still falling to the ground, Corphish threw his right claw forward but instead of hitting Nincada he was matched by Pidgeot, neither budged until Pidgeot was hit by a burst of flames, which provided enough of a distraction for Corphish to charge up a Crabhammer in its other claw and slam it straight into Pidgeot's gut. As she flew back to recover Nincada ran forward and hit Corphish with X-Scissor making the crab stagger back and put a claw on the gash made by the attack. Both Coprhish and Numel were now struggling to stand, the gash limiting Corphish's movement and Numel's rear left leg was clearly injured from his collision with the ground.

"It's over for you both now, Nincada jump on Pidgeot's back."

Nincada was confused by the request but did as he was told, as soon as he was on her back Pidgeot ascended back into the sky going quite high which was unnerving Nincada.

"Now throw Nincada at Corphish and speed him up with Gust and Nincada use X-Scissor."

The bug's eyes widened clearly not liking this plan, but he had no chance to argue as he was thrown off of Pidgeot's back and could feel the wind behind him accelerating him, he decided to just go with it and crossed his front forelegs in front of him. He hit Corphish with the attack, said Pokémon was sent careening back into Numel sending them both sprawling.

"Now Pidgeot finish it with Brave Bird."

Pidgeot tucked her wings in and flew at the prone Pokémon who had no chance to escape their fate and Pidgeot slammed into them, knocking them both out. The members of Team Firestorm quickly returned their defeated Pokémon and started running hoping they'd escape.

"Oh no you don't, Raichu use Thunder Wave."

Raichu shot some electricity at the fleeing men and it made them both collapse to the ground unable to move a muscle. Now that they had been stopped Ash walked over to the girl who was still shaking on the ground.

"Hey, it's ok I've beaten them now you're going to be fine."

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes and wrapped her arms around him while crying into his shirt. Ash held her tightly and rubbed her back trying to sooth her as she cried, eventually she calmed down enough to talk coherently.

"Thank you so much for saving me, if you hadn't have come along I don't know what they'd have done."

"It's no problem. Hey Pidgeot can you go back to Rotarka Town and get Officer Jenny for me?"

Pidgeot nodded and took off back towards the town. When she was out of sight Ash looked back to the girl he'd saved.

"Hey what's your name?"

"My name is Vanya. What is yours?"

"I'm Ash. Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No I'm fine thanks to you. My Pokémon on the other hand are hurt, we were training and when they were tired those men attacked, my Pokémon were too tired and didn't stand a chance."

"Don't worry about that if you want you can come with me to my camp and I'll see if I can heal them up."

"Thank you that would be great."

"No problem."

* * *

Officer Jenny arrived not long after on her bike, she took the 2 men and thanked Ash for his help. After the men had been taken away, Vanya picked up her back pack and Ash returned his Pokémon, picked up Eevee and Ralts and led Vanya back to his camp, which was as he had left it, which considering he had been in the process of making lunch surprised him, he had been expecting the food to be gone and the camp to be a mess.

Ash decided to help Vanya's Pokémon before continuing lunch, upon checking them he found a couple had some minor wounds that needed healing and they were all suffering from exhaustion which a good nights sleep would cure.

Ash and Vanya spent the rest of the day talking about their experiences as trainers. Shortly after the evening meal Ash saw that Vanya had fallen asleep, but after what had happened today it was hardly surprising, he gently picked her up and placed her in his sleeping bag he then went and sat in the shade of a tree. As he sat there he felt something hit him on the back of the head and when he turned around he saw that it was Nincada who began talking very quickly and from the tone very angrily. Ash looked at Meowth was listening intently.

"So what did he just say?"

"Well let's just say dat he's pissed at that last move you pulled."

"Sorry Nincada."

Nincada waved a forearm at him and lied down in the shade, Ash looked around and everyone was relaxing in the lake or lying in the shade, Ash let them be he knew that training could postponed for a day and he wanted Vanya to get some rest as she needed it.

* * *

Next morning Vanya's eyes fluttered open, she could tell that it was early, much earlier than she usually awoke, as she sat up she realised now that she was in a sleeping bag and knew that Ash must have put her in it. She looked around the area they were in and saw Ash training with his Pokémon, he was doing push ups and his Eevee and Ralts were sat on his back, she got up and walked over to him as she approached Ash saw her out the corner of his eye.

"Ah good morning, you're up early. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did thanks."

Ash did a couple more push ups and then stopped, Eevee and Ralts jumped off his back and Ash went into a sitting position the young Pokémon then leapt into his lap and nuzzled him. Vanya looked at the two young Pokémon sat in Ash's lap.

"Those two are very affectionate towards you."

"Yeah well I hatched Eevee so I'm a father to her and I saved Ralts' life a couple of days ago so I guess she's really grateful."

Ash felt Ralts tug on his shirt, he looked down and saw her shake her head, she then started pointing from herself to Eevee and then to Ash. Vanya was confused at the young Pokémon's actions.

"What is she saying?"

"I think she's saying that she sees me as a father too."

Ralts nodded.

"So you're a parent of two."

They heard Phanpy cry out in the distance.

"Actually it's three, yes Phanpy I know I'm your father too."

Vanya giggled at the interaction between Ash and his Pokémon, she thought it was very sweet seeing someone who had such a close bond to his Pokémon. She was broken out of her thought when Ash started talking again.

"So I was thinking I'd get you to Rotarka Town today so you can meet up with your brother. I'm sure he'll be worried about you."

"Yes Thalion will be, he is a bit overprotective of me."

"Well he is your older brother so it's not surprising, well I'll go get breakfast sorted and then we can get going."

After breakfast Ash and Vanya returned their Pokémon and began walking back to Rotarka Town, when they got back to the town they walked towards the Pokémon centre thinking it would be the best place to start searching for Thalion. When they entered a man quickly ran up to Vanya and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Vanya there you are I've been so worried about you."

The boy who Ash now assumed to be Thalion had long Blonde hair which was tied into a pony tail, his eyes like his sister's were ice blue, he wore a blue shirt, black jacket and blue jeans he also wore running shoes, a black bandana with a poke ball on it and had black fingerless gloves, he was about the same height as Ash making him believe that Thalion was about the same age as him.

"It's good to see you too big brother, but can you please let me go."

Thalion released his little sister, Ash was about to leave them be, he didn't want to get in their way so he'd thought it would be best to give them some privacy. He turned around and was about to exit through the door when he heard Vanya call out to him.

"Wait Ash where are you going?"

"I was just going to give you both some alone time."

"Don't be silly."

She walked over to Ash and practically dragged him over to her brother.

"Ash this is Thalion, Thalion this is Ash."

"It's good to meet you Ash."

"You too Thalion, Vanya has told me a lot about you."

"Nothing bad I hope."

Both boys chuckled.

"So how do you know Vanya?"

"Well..."

Ash and Vanya told Thalion their story, from when the men first attacked her to Ash coming and saving her. Ash looked into Thalion's eyes and saw several emotions relief, gratitude, fear and strangely Ash thought he saw a bit of guilt which confused him. When they had finished telling Thalion what had happened he wrapped his sister in another hug, after a while he released her and looked at Ash.

"Thanks for rescuing my sister, she means the world to me I don't know what I would have had something happened to her."

There it was again, that look of guilt. Ash was guessing that he blamed himself for not being there to protect his sister, Ash chuckled at the thought as he knew that's exactly how he'd have felt.

"It's no problem I'm just glad I got there in time to help."

"So are you competing in the tournament Ash?"

"Yeah I am, are you two?"

"Yep we both are."

"Well hopefully we'll get to battle."

As much as Ash had enjoyed the company of the siblings he knew that he needed to get back to training, he'd lost a lot of time due to various interruptions since he'd got to Hoenn.

"Well guys I need to get going, I need to get some more training done for the tournament."

"Yeah we need to do the same, thanks again Ash for saving my sister."

"It's no problem. I'll see you both at the tournament."

Ash and Thalion shook hands and Vanya hugged Ash, they then went their separate ways to train for the tournament the thought of battling the siblings he'd just met excited Ash especially the thought of battling Thalion as he could tell by the way Thalion carried himself that he'd be a challenge.

* * *

Notes

Next chapter the tournament begins.

I don't know when the next update to this will be, I have started writing The Return of the Betrayed Guardian again so it could be quite a while.


	7. Rotarka Town Tournament - Ash vs Vanya

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 7 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash quickly walked back to the clearing and sent everyone out, due to it being late afternoon he told them to relax as he was about to start making their evening meals and he didn't see the point in them training.

The next morning Ash woke up knowing that they would have to get some serious training done, they had missed out on a lot of training due to various interruptions. When they finished their breakfasts the Pokémon looked at Ash waiting for him to tell them what they were doing today.

"All right guys we look to have some serious competition so I want you all to continue the training you had been doing before we met Vanya."

Ash watched as his Pokémon ran off to various areas to continue training, he saw how easily Mudkip and Meowth were moving with the rocks attached to their tails and knew that they were ready to start learning Iron Tail which hopefully Raichu would help them master.

Ash turned his attention to his other Pokémon, Cyndaquil, Phanpy and Nincada were still working on Hidden Power, Nincada had learned pretty quickly and was now working on his accuracy like the others, although his control was nowhere near as good as Cyndaquil or Phanpy's it was improving.

Totodile was happily dancing as he had just gotten Hydro Pump down, he knew when he used it against that guy on the boat that he needed to work on it and he was delighted that he had perfected it. Ash walked towards him, he was happy that Totodile had managed to perfect Hydro Pump as he had put so much effort into learning the move.

"Great job Totodile, I'm working on a new move for you so in the meantime can you do what Raichu is doing and try charging Ice Punch into both arms?"

Totodile looked at Raichu who had started trying to use Thunder Punch with both arms, Totodile nodded and started trying to do the same. Ash finally looked at Swablu and Pidgeot, he hadn't made Swablu do the weight training as he intended to send her to Professor Oak after the tournament so she could do the weight training there.

"Hey Raichu, Meowth, Mudkip and Totodile can you come here please."

Although Ash knew he had told Totodile to work on Ice Punch he wanted Meowth and Mudkip to learn Iron Tail and having Totodile help Raichu train them they'd have no trouble learning it. They stood in front of Ash and he took the rocks off of Meowth and Mudkip's tail.

"It's time for you guys to start learning Iron Tail, I'm proud of you guys as you have both worked so hard in these past few days. Totodile, Raichu would you mind helping them out?"

Both nodded and led Meowth and Mudkip over to the boulders and began demonstrating the move, Ash laughed at the look on their faces when Raichu launched a Thunderbolt at Totodile and again at the faces they pulled when Totodile came out unscathed.

* * *

The training followed the same pattern for the next 2 days, once Meowth and Mudkip had started using Iron Tail Raichu and Totodile left them to it and began training together trying to use their respective elemental punch in both arms. Ash didn't like how he hadn't been training with his Pokémon on a 1 to 1 basis as he had done back in Palett Town but Eevee and Ralts needed his attention so he had spent most of his time with them.

The day before the tournament, Ash had his Pokémon do some last minute training before lunch. He'd been surprised how well his new Pokémon had done Meowth and Mudkip learned Iron Tail in no time, Swablu was showing great improvements from her training with Pidgeot and Nincada had learned how to use Hidden Power although his control of the move wasn't great. Ash looked at the time and saw that it was about lunch time so he started making their meals.

"Alright guys it's time for lunch."

The Pokémon all stopped training and went to Ash. After lunch Ash packed up camp and walked back to Rotarka Town so he could get a room in the Pokémon Centre and rest up for the tournament. He got back to Rotarka Town pretty quickly and went to the Pokémon Centre, he was lucky that he'd arrived early as there were only a few rooms left due to people being here for the tournament, he went to his room and fell asleep.

* * *

Ash woke up early the next morning the anticipation of today's tournament making him wake up earlier than usual as he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:30, he did think about trying to get back to sleep but he knew it was pointless so he just started his daily routine which began with his training. Since the tournament didn't start until 10:30 Ash let his Pokémon get some extra sleep today so they'd be well rested.

After Ash finished exercising he started looking through his Pokedex at potential moves to teach his Pokémon in the future. As he looked through the lists he felt something rub against his leg, he looked down and to his surprise saw that Eevee had woken up, Ash leant down and picked her up. Eevee looked at the Pokedex wondering what it was.

"This is a Pokedex, it tells me things like what moves you can learn."

Eevee nodded, she was interested to see that she was the Pokémon displayed at the minute.

"I was just looking at future moves to teach you when you're ready but don't worry you are not going to be battling yet."

She seemed happy at that and nuzzled Ash who hugged her in return, Eevee then hit a button on the Pokedex the picture changed to show the 8 Eeveelutions, she looked at them curiously.

"These are the various Pokémon you can evolve into, just remember that you don't have to evolve, if you wanted to stay as an Eevee I wouldn't mind all that matters to me is that you're happy."

Eevee nodded again.

"Anyway you're colours would be different to them."

Eevee looked at Ash bemused.

"You see Eevee you are a very special Eevee as you are what we call a shiny Pokémon, let me see if can get the shiny version of your evolutions up."

Ash pressed a few buttons and managed to get the shiny version of them on the screen. Ash selected Jolteon first.

"How about I go through all of them and you can choose which ones you like?"

Eevee nodded and Ash began telling he about every one of them as their image appeared on the screen she shook her head at Jolteon, Flareon, Vapoureon and Espeon, she nodded her head at Umbreon, he then flicked to Leafeon and Sylveon which from Eevee's reaction were the most disliked so far. Ash finally got to the Ice type Glaceon, when she saw the Glaceon Eevee started yipping and nodding.

"So you like Glaceon the most, well when you start training we can start preparing you to evolve into Glaceon."

Ash wasn't sure how they were going to do that, from what he knew there were only a few known places that evolving into Glaceon would be possible and sadly none of those places were in Hoenn. Ash would have to talk to Professor Oak about this, if anyone could think of a way to achieve this it would be him.

* * *

Ash looked at the clock and saw that he had lost track of time as it was now 8:15, he cursed himself for not paying attention to the time, he quickly woke all his Pokémon up and got them ready for the battle. He looked through his pack and saw that he'd need to restock after the tournament which wasn't a problem as he had a lot of money that he hadn't known he had from his journeys through Kanto, the Orange Archipelago and Johto.

When everyone had eaten their breakfast Ash returned them and walked out of the Pokémon Centre towards the stadium, he had chosen to keep Eevee out today as with Raichu and Meowth here he would have no problem keeping her safe and he knew she'd want to see the battles today. Ash knew that he'd be incredibly early but he didn't mind waiting he'd rather be an hour early than 5 minutes late. After a short walk to the stadium Ash leaned against a wall and began talking with his Pokémon, thanks to Meowth translating for him Ash was able to have much more in-depth conversations with his Pokémon. After an hour or so Ash saw Vanya and Thalion approaching and ended the conversation with his Pokémon.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ash, you ready to battle."

"Yeah I am, you guys better not lose until I get to battle you."

"The same to you Ash."

The trio talked for a while, then at the stroke of 10:00 the doors were opened and the competitors walked into the stadium, Ash was surprised how many people had turned out to watch what was a relatively small competition. The trainers saw a man approach the microphone on the stage.

"Attention there are a few rules that must be explained before we start. First you must send out the four Pokémon you will use for this tournament so your opponent can see them."

Ash took Nincada, Cyndaquil and Mudkip's poke balls off his belt and revealed them Raichu jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood alongside the trio. Ash looked around and was generally disappointed with what he saw it was mostly starters, Wurmple's, Zigzagoon's, Poochyena's and the odd Lotad the only exceptions being Thalion and Vanya who like Ash had more unusual Pokémon. They heard the man say a few more basic rules for the new trainers, he then looked at a board to his right.

"Here is the board that tells you who you will be battling."

The trio looked at the board and saw that Thalion was on one side of the table and Ash and Vanya were on the other side so Ash would battle Vanya and then the winner would face Thalion. They were disappointed that there were no other trainers that would provide them with a challenge as beating beginners would not offer any worthwhile training for their Pokémon.

* * *

Ash was battling first and looked at his opponent who looked terrified, he was obviously a new trainer who knew he didn't stand a chance. Ash felt kind of bad that he had to do this, but he wanted to battle Thalion and Vanya as soon as possible so he had to finish this quick. A few minutes and four easy knockout's later Ash looked at his opponent who looked crushed, Ash was going to go and talk to the boy but he ran out of the stadium before he got the chance.

After Ash's battle Thalion and Vanya beat their opponents just as easily, after watching each other battle Ash and Thalion couldn't wait to have their battle. Ash, Thalion and Vanya swept through their next opponents just as easily as the first which left Thalion against another beginner trainer who he obliterated and Ash against Vanya.

"This battle is between Vanya Robbo and Ash Ketchum, the winner of this match will face Thalion Robbo in the final. Trainers choose your Pokémon"

"Ok Nincada, Mudkip take to the battlefield."

The pair walked forward looking focussed.

"Skitty, Marill you're up first."

They walked forward with the same look of determination.

"Marill use Water Gun and Skitty hit Nincada with Doubleslap."

"Mudkip counter with your Water Gun, Nincada Harden at the last second then hit back with Scratch."

Marill shot a blast of water at Nincada but Mudkip jumped in front of him and used his own Water Gun neither Pokémon gaining an advantage. Meanwhile Skitty ran at Nincada with her tail glowing as Nincada stood still, just as she swung her tail Nincada's body seemed to shine and when her tail hit him she yelped out in pain as her tail bounced off. Nincada then reached out with his forearms and drew them across her face creating 2 cuts. Skitty quickly retreated and was now nursing her tail which was throbbing with pain.

"Mudkip charge through the water and use Iron Tail."

Mudkip kept firing his Water Gun to match Marill's but was gradually moving forward, when he got close enough he did as Raichu had shown him and leapt in the air and his tail became metallic.

"Marill Headbutt."

Marill used his tail as a springboard and shot himself into the air straight at Mudkip who was now descending towards him with his tail. The attacks met and Marill's Headbutt easily beat back the Iron Tail and sent Mudkip flying through the air and he crashed down next to Ash. Marill managed to land on his feet however he quickly but an arm to his head showing that Iron Tail had done some damage to him.

"Nincada use Hidden Power."

"Skitty Assist."

Several red orbs were formed around Nincada and most of them were shot at Skitty, however some went off in random directions as he still didn't have complete control of the move. A white orb then appeared on Skitty's front paw and a horde of razor-sharp leaves were shot from it, the attacks met and most of the leaves were burnt up, Skitty was then hit by the flaming orbs and she collapsed. However a few of the leaves got through and caught Nincada making a few light cuts on his body but it didn't seem to bother him. Ash looked at Skitty who was struggling to stand and he was certain he could get rid of Skitty now but it may mean that Mudkip will take a bad hit.

"Mudkip hit Skitty with Water Gun and Nincada Dig then you know what to do."

"Skitty dodge the Water Gun, Marill use Rollout on Mudkip."

Nincada dug underground and Mudkip shot a jet of water at Skitty, the cat leapt to her right easily dodging the water, Marill then rolled into a ball and slammed into Mudkip sending him crashing back towards Ash. Nincada then burst out of the ground with his forearms crossed and slashed down Skitty's right side, the attack created a gash and she collapsed from the pain and was in no way able to keep battling.

"Skitty is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

Vanya returned Skitty sad that she'd fallen for an obvious ruse, she promised to avenge her.

"Combusken it's your turn."

The fire type walked on to the battlefield and Ash knew he had to get Nincada off the battlefield as he was now weak to both of Vanya's Pokémon, keeping him out would result in him being knocked out.

"Nincada I'm switching you, Cyndaquil take to the battlefield."

They swapped places, Nincada was disappointed but could understand the logic as there was very little he could do when both of Vanya's Pokémon were strong against him. Mudkip had gotten back up and looked ready to continue although Ash could see that Mudkip was injured the determination in his eyes made Ash decide against returning him.

"Cyndaquil stop Marill with Flame Wheel and Mudkip use Water Gun."

"Combusken jump and hit Mudkip with Brick Break then Blaze Kick."

Cyndaquil rolled into a ball and became engulfed in flamed, he then charged full speed at Marill and despite being at a type disadvantage he pushed Marill back and forced him to break away and jump back near Vanya. Meanwhile Mudkip shot another stream of water at Combusken who easily jumped over it, her hand glowed and she slammed it down on Mudkip's head making him cry out, her leg then became engulfed in flames and she kicked Mudkip sending him into the air and making him crash to the ground again.

"Combusken Double Kick."

"Intercept with Flame Wheel."

"Marill use Rollout again."

Combusken began running at Mudkip who hadn't managed to get back to his feet, Cyndaquil rolled into a ball again and went to block Combusken's attack but Marill blocked him off. Like before Marill was overpowered but he had prevented Cyndaquil from stopping Combusken who hit Mudkip with the kicks and sent him skidding along the ground coming to a stop in front of Ash clearly unable to continue.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

Ash returned Mudkip and thanked him for his efforts, he looked to his best friend as he knew sending Nincada back out would be suicide. Raichu saw the look and walked on to the battlefield, this would be his first real battle since he evolved and he was excited to see how much he had improved.

"Raichu Volt Tackle, Cyndaquil block Combusken with Quick Attack then use Swift."

"Marill Rollout to get away and Combusken use Brick Break."

Raichu became surrounded in electricity and charged at Marill, Cyndaquil shot ahead of him straight at Combusken who's hand glowed again and the 2 attacks clashed which knocked them both back. Cyndaquil quickly recovered and shot a horde of stars at Combusken which created several cuts on her body. Meanwhile Marill had rolled into a ball but was far to slow and Raichu slammed into him and knocked him out immediately.

"Marill is unable to battle send out your last Pokémon."

The Roselia next to Vanya walked on to the battlefield looking cocky.

"Stun Spore."

"Cyndaquil Counter Shield."

Roselia released an orange powder from the flowers on her hands at Cyndaquil and Raichu hoping to paralyzing them. As the powder got close Cyndaquil got on his back and started spinning while using Flamethrower creating a vortex that burnt the spores which nullified the attack. Ash smirked at the astonished expressions on many people's faces.

"Toxic."

Cyndaquil had just stopped spinning, Ash knew he wouldn't have the time to dodge the poison so Ash hoped what he did against Team Rocket would work here.

"Raichu use Thundershock to stop it."

Ash chose Thundershock as due to Cyndaquil's proximity to the poison a big explosion would catch him in the blast which would be just as bad as him being hit by the poison.

"Combusken counter with Flamethrower."

Roselia fired some poisoned liquid from her flowers at Cyndaquil, Raichu fired a Thundershock at the poison but it was intercepted by Combusken's Flamethrower making the 2 attacks cancel each other out, this allowed the Toxic to drench Cyndaquil who cried out as the poison flooded his system. He got to his feet but the posion was clearly having a bad effect on him and he coughed up some purple ooze.

"Cyndaquil you ok to continue?"

Cyndaquil nodded although Ash could tell he was putting on a strong front, but if he wanted to keep going then Ash would have faith in him.

"Flame Wheel and try to keep it up until Roselia faints."

"Stop him with Sludge Bomb."

Cyndaquil rolled into a ball again and was engulfed in flames he charged at Roselia who fired a Sludge Bomb at him but he easily dodges it, he then slammed into her, she staggered back but stayed on her feet. Cyndaquil then hit her left flank and she fired another Sludge Bomb in that direction, but again she missed, Cyndaquil was just moving to fast for her and not long after she ran out of strength and she collapsed unable to continue. Cyndaquil stopped rolling and stifled a yelp as the toxic in his system caused him more pain and nearly made him collapse.

"Roselia is unable to battle."

"Cyndaquil come back you don't need to take any unnecessary damage from the poison, Raichu can do this on his own."

He nodded and walked back to Ash happy that he could rest, this left Raichu and Combusken on the battlefield. Nincada was about to join the battle but Raichu glanced at him and Nincada knew that look meant he wanted to fight on his own.

"Raichu Thunderbolt."

"Flamethrower."

Raichu fired a bolt of electricity and Combusken shot a burst of flames, the burst of blames and the bolt of electricity clashed and created an explosion which shrouded the battlefield in smoke. Combusken fell to one knee as she was exhausted.

"Iron Tail."

Combusken looked up and saw Raichu run through the smoke, he slammed his now metallic tail on her skull making her fall face first to the ground, Raichu walked back towards Ash assuming that it was over but he then felt heat radiating from behind him. He looked back at Combusken who was pushing herself up and flames engulfed her showing that her Blaze ability had been activated.

"Combusken Blaze Kick."

"Thunder Punch."

Combusken charged at Raichu and launched a kick at him however the fatigue she was feeling and the quick reflexes of Raichu made her miss, she was then launched into the air by an electric infused uppercut. Combusken crashed to the ground but to everyone's surprise she somehow managed to get to her feet. Ash admired the determination she was showing but it time to end this.

"Now grab Combusken's leg and throw her."

This was something Ash had been training Raichu to do as due to his now elongated tail Raichu was able to do a lot more with his tail than he could do as a Pikachu. He wrapped his tail around Combusken's leg who was too tired to try to counter the move and Raichu span her round, when he gained enough momentum he let go of her leg and she slammed straight into the wall which finally knocked her out.

"Combusken is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum advances to the final and will battle Thalion Robbo."

Ash and Vanya walked across the battlefield and thanked each other for a great battle, she gave Ash a hug and walked back to Thalion. Ash and Thalion met each other's gaze and smirked both looking forward to a great battle.

* * *

Notes

I have been getting this question a lot so I will answer it here - Ash will not be getting Treecko. I said from the start that this would not follow the anime, although May and Max exist in the story they were there to give me a link to contests if a contest is featured at some point in the future.

Ash faces Thalion next will he prevail against his new friend/rival?

If you put a question in your review I will gladly answer it.


	8. Rotarka Town Tournament - Ash vs Thalion

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 8 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

After the battle with Vanya there was a break while Ash's Pokémon were healed, this gave him time to think about his match against Thalion, in his opinion Thalion at the minute has the advantage as he had seen Ash use some of his strategies against Vanya but Thalion hadn't had to use any of his against the inexperienced trainers he'd battled. Once his Pokémon had been healed they were brought back to him and he and Thalion took their places on the battlefield.

"This is the Final the same rules from previous rounds apply, choose your Pokémon."

"Baltoy, Seviper you're up."

"Mudkip, Cyndaquil to the battlefield."

The Pokémon all confidently walked on to the battlefield.

"Seviper Poison Tail and Baltoy use Psybeam."

"Mudkip counter Seviper with Iron Tail and Cyndaquil charge through with Flame Charge."

Baltoy fired a ray of light at Cyndaquil who was engulfed in flames and he charged straight through the peculiar light and hit Baltoy making him crash to the ground but he quickly got back into the air. Seviper's tail glowed purple and it sprang forward and swung his tail at Mudkip's abdomen but the mud fish leapt over the strike and slammed his now metallic tail down on Seviper's head. The snake hissed and slithered away, Ash was feeling pretty good after that initial assault but he took a quick look at his Pokémon and saw that Cyndaquil was staggering around, Ash realised that charging into the Psybeam had not been a great idea as it had confused Cyndaquil.

"Now Mudkip use Water Gun and Cyndaquil snap out of it and use Flamethrower."

"Go for another Poison Tail and Baltoy hit Mudkip with Zen Headbutt."

Mudkip shot a forceful blast of water at Baltoy but had to quickly stop the attack as Cyndaquil shot a burst of flames but not at Seviper the flames were instead headed for Mudkip who had to jump to avoid the flames, the mud fish was then sent plummeting back to the ground by Seviper who had slammed his tail on Mudkip's back, just as he was about to hit the ground Baltoy who's head was surrounded in a blue glow slammed into him and Mudkip crashed into the arena sidewall. Ash looked at the Mudkip who was embedded in the wall.

"Mudkip are you okay?"

Mudkip pulled himself out of the wall looking ready for more.

"Seviper Wrap Cyndaquil."

"Mudkip stop Seviper with Iron Tail."

"Zen Headbutt again."

"Seviper charged towards Cyndaquil preparing to wrap him, Mudkip's tail turned metallic again and he leapt up aiming to hit Seviper's head again but he was blocked by Baltoy who's head was glowing blue again. The attacks cancelled each other out and as Mudkip went to stop Seviper again Baltoy got in the way and began trying to jab him with the spike on his head. Without anyone to stop him Seviper wrapped his body around Cyndaquil and began squeezing the mouse, making Cyndaquil cry out as Seviper crushed his body.

"Poison Fang."

Seviper's fangs glowed purple and he bit down hard on Cyndaquil breaking the skin and injecting poison into his body making Cyndaquil cry out again and like he had against Vanya Cyndaquil coughed up some purple ooze. Ash was unsure what to do, he looked at Mudkip and saw that he was holding his own against Baltoy but he was being forced back and then he looked back to Cyndaquil who no longer appeared to be confused.

"Flame Wheel."

Cyndaquil nodded and rolled into a ball engulfed in flames and began spinning, Seviper tried holding on but the flames were just too strong and he was forced to let go of Cyndaquil. The mouse continued rolling and slammed into Seviper's head sending him flying into Baltoy giving Mudkip a reprieve. Ash saw that his Pokémon were in a much worse state than Thalion's and it would take something big to turn this around, he then saw that Cyndaquil's attack had burnt Seviper which was a relief for Ash as that would seriously hinder his physical attacks. Cyndaquil and Mudkip fell back to Ash so they could regroup and Baltoy and Seviper did the same.

"Venoshock."

Ash knew that Venoshock was powered up against poisoned targets and with the amount of poison that must be flooding Cyndaquil's system it was obvious that Venoshock would finish him off.

"Flamethower."

"Seviper opened his mouth and fired the poisoned sludge at Cyndaquil who shot a burst of flames in return. The flames stopped some of the poison and hit Seviper who barely managed to stay conscious but the majority of the poison got through and hit Cyndaquil who tried to keep standing but the attack combined with the poison was just to much for him and he fell forward unconscious.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

"Raichu to the battlefield and use Thunderbolt."

Raichu ran on to the battlefield and before Thalion had a chance to react Raichu fired a bolt of lightning at Seviper who was to tired to even try to dodge and cried out in pain, collapsing shortly after.

"Seviper is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

"Cacturne you're up."

"Mudkip come back, Nincada to the battlefield."

Nincada walked on to the battlefield swapping with a disgruntled looking Mudkip.

"Raichu grab Baltoy with your tail and slam him into the ground and Nincada use X-Scissor while he's down."

"Cacturne intercept Nincada with Needle Arm, Baltoy use Psybeam on Raichu."

Raichu's tail wrapped around Baltoy who fired another Psybeam but Raichu easily shook it off and slammed Baltoy in to the ground and held him there as Nincada approached. However he was blocked by Cacturne who's arm was glowing green, at first glance it appeared that they were even but on closer inspection you could see that Nincada was having to work hard to keep up the attack.

"Throw Baltoy at Cacturne."

Raichu looked up and swung his tail around releasing Baltoy who shot at Catcturne clattering into him and knocking him off balance which allowed Nincada to carry on his attack and he slashed both Pokémon who took major damage from the attack. Both Pokémon got back up however Baltoy was struggling to stay in the air now.

"Nincada Dig and finish off Baltoy."

"Cacturne stop him with Needle Arm, Baltoy Rest."

"Raichu match Cacturne with Thunder Punch."

Baltoy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep and Nincada burrowed underground when he reappeared Cacturne ran at him, his arm glowed green and he threw his fist forward but was met by a fist crackling with electricity. Nincada without anyone to stop him slashed Baltoy with his forearms making him faint. Cacturne briefly looked at his fainted teammate which gave Raichu the opportunity to hit him with his other fist making Cacturne fall back in front of Thalion.

"Baltoy is unable to battle send out your Pokémon."

Thalion returned Baltoy and the Blaziken next to him walked on to the battlefield, he looked at Raichu knowing that he was going to be a real challenge.

"Use Blaze Kick on Nincada."

"Raichu intercept with Quick Attack, Nincada Dig again."

"Stop Raichu with Drain Punch."

Blaziken's leg became engulfed in flames and he ran at Nincada aiming a kick at him, Raichu shot off in an attempt to stop the attack but was met by a fist which did some damage to him but more crucially restored some of Cacturne's health. Nincada had leapt up to burrow underground but Blaziken was faster and he launched his flaming foot into Nincada's abdomen catapulting him in the air.

"Jump and use Blaze Kick again, Cacturne use Needle Arm on Nincada."

"Raichu stop Blaziken with Thunderbolt, Nincada Harden."

Blaziken leapt into the air his leg was again engulfed in flames, just as he was about to kick Nincada a bolt of electricity hit him stopping his attack and stunning him, Blaziken tried to recover from the attack but couldn't in time and he crashed to the ground. Cacturne ran at the descending Nincada who's body appeared to shimmer and look tougher, Cacture punched Nincada making him hold his fist as it throbbed with pain and Nincada skidded along the ground coming to a halt when he slammed into the wall.

"Quick use Flamethrower."

Blaziken who was still getting up shot a stream of flames at Nincada who still hadn't gotten up, Ash and Raichu had no time to do anything to prevent the attack and the flames hit Nincada which knocked him out.

"Nincada is unable to battle."

Ash recalled Nincada and Mudkip walked forward, he was still tired from earlier but he'd do everything he could to help win this battle. Ash looked at Mudkip and could tell he was running on empty and it was mostly down to Raichu now.

"Cacturne use Giga Drain, Blaziken use Mach Punch."

"Mudkip use Water Gun on the ground and then hit Cacturne with Iron Tail, Raichu match his speed with yours."

Blaziken's fist glowed white and he ran at Raichu who in response shot off at an incredible speed at him, the attacks clashed and both were knocked back but neither appeared to have taken any damage. Mudkip did as told and shot a Water Gun at the ground which sent him soaring into the air dodging Cacturne's attempt at using Giga Drain, his tail took a metallic sheen and he aimed it down at Cacturne's head, sadly the cactus dodged and Mudkip's tail slammed into the ground.

"Cacturne trap Mudkip and use again Giga Drain, Blaziken distract Raichu as long as possible."

Thalion's Pokémon executed the orders so quickly that Ash didn't have the chance to help his pokemon and could only watch as Raichu was now fighting a close quater battle with Blaziken and Cacturne grabbed Mudkip in his arms and a green glow surrounded both Cacturne and Mudkip, the glow around Mudkip lessened as time went on and when the attack finished Mudkip was limp in his arms.

"Mudkip is unable to battle."

Ash returned Mudkip, he was proud of how well he'd fought. Raichu now stood alone against Cacturne and Blaziken however he looked as confident as Cacturne looked exhausted from his earlier battles.

"Blaziken Flamethrower and Cacturne use Dark Pulse."

"Raichu dodge the Flamethrower with Quick Attack and hit Cacturne with Iron Tail, then hit him in the air with Thunder Punch and use Quick Attack again then finish him with Thunderbolt."

Blaziken shot a stream of flames at Raichu and Cacturne released a wave of dark energy, Raichu shot off easily avoiding the flames and leapt up dodging the dark energy and slammed his tail down on Cacturne's head making him fall forward where he was met by an electric enfused punch sending him flying into the air. Raichu then shot off at an incredible speed again and rammed into Cacturne sending him crashing into the arena sidewall Raichu then shot a bolt of electricity at Cacturne who like Nincada hadn't gotten up and he was knocked out.

"Cacturne is unable to battle."

Thalion returned him leaving Raichu and Blaziken as the last Pokémon standing.

"Fire Punch."

"Thunder Punch."

Blaziken's fist became engulfed in flames and Raichu's was crackling with electricity, they charged forwards and their fists clashed, Blaziken looked to have the advantage but Raichu's left fist began crackling with electricity and he punched Blaziken who was knocked back.

"Iron Tail."

"Grab it."

"Quick Thunderbolt."

Raichu's tail quickly turned metallic and he swung it at Blaziken who managed to recover in time to grab hold of the mouse's tail. Raichu then fired electricity down his tail straight into Blaziken who cried out and dropped him.

"Iron Tail again."

"Sky Uppercut."

Raichu jumped back and his tail again took on a metallic sheen, he leapt in the air aiming his tail at Blaziken who's fist glowed white and he leapt up his fist hit Raichu and at the same time Raichu's tail slammed down on Blaziken's head. Both Pokémon crashed to the ground, they slowly sat up and they both looked exhausted, they pushed themselves to their feet and it was obvious they only had one more attack left in them.

"Flare Blitz."

"Volt Tackle."

Blaziken became engulfed in flames and Raichu was surrounded with electricity and they charged full speed at each other, the attacks collided and the shockwave created knocked Ash and Thalion off their feet and shrouded the battlefield in dust. Ash and Thalion slowly got back to their feet, Ash making sure that Eevee and Ralts were alright and looked at the battlefield the dust was settling and they could see that both Raichu and Blaziken were on the ground unconscious.

"Blaziken and Raichu are unable to battle."

Everyone was curious what would happen now, they couldn't have a draw in the final could they?

Ash and Thalion walked to the middle of the battlefield to their Pokémon, Ash placed Eevee and Ralts on his shoulders and picked up Raichu.

"Hey that was a great battle buddy."

"Ash is right that was a great battle."

Thalion helped Blaziken to his feet they both then extended a hand and Ash and Raichu shook them.

"Well Ash you've already got a couple of young Pokémon so how about you take the evolutionary stones and I'll take the egg?"

"Okay sounds good to me."

* * *

There was a small awards ceremony, after Ash and Thalion decided to call it a draw the crowd were not happy as they were expecting them to have a 1v1 decider match so Vanya had the idea to have a third place playoff which she of course won.

Ash was given the evolutionary stones and Thalion was given the egg which was pretty plain in appearance so it was hard to tell what would hatch from it. And to thank her for her quick thinking and for winning the third place playoff Vanya was given a Soothe Bell which she took gratefully. The trio waved to the crowd and walked out of the stadium towards the Pokémon Centre hearing the crowds cheers all the way.

* * *

They walked into the Pokémon Centre and handed their poke balls and Raichu to Nurse Joy, they went and sat down at a table as they waited for their Pokémon to be healed.

"So guys where are you headed?"

"Well we are going to Dewford next, me and Vanya won the Stone badge so we are going after Brawly next."

"Ok well I am going to Rustboro to win my first badge. Are you leaving today?"

"I think so, if we leave as soon as possible our Swellow will be able to get us to Dewford by nightfall."

Nurse Joy walked back out with their poke balls and Raichu, they took their Pokémon, thanked her and walked outside.

"Those were some great battles guys, hopefully we'll meet up again."

"Yeah Ash we'll see each other again and next time I'll win."

"Okay Vanya I look forward to it."

Vanya wrapped her arms around Ash and he returned the embrace, after a while she released her grip and looked at Ash with a smile on her face. Thalion grabbed Ash hand and shook it

"It was a great battle Ash and thanks again for saving Vanya."

"I can't wait to battle you again Thalion and like I said it was no problem."

The siblings nodded and released their Swellow, they jumped on their backs and the flying types took off. Thalion, Vanya and Ash waved to each other until they were no longer in sight. Ash walked back into the Pokémon Centre sad to have parted ways with them, he looked to the video phones and decided it was time to bite the bullet and call Misty.

* * *

Notes

So Ash finally decides to call Misty what will her reaction be - Angry, Enraged, Furious or Pissed?

Some good OC's have been submitted guys so please keep em coming.


	9. Misty's Rage

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 9 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash went back outside remembering that he intended to swap his Pokémon so he needed to give them some training to do back at the ranch. Ash took the poke balls off his belt and sent out all of his Pokémon.

"Okay guys I am going to rotate some of you out so I am going to assign you some training to do. Pidgeot, Swablu, Cyndaquil and Nincada you are going back."

The chosen pokemon all complained not wanting to go back.

"Sorry guys but I will be rotating frequently so I'll see you again soon."

They nodded showing they understood, they still didn't look happy about it.

"Pidgeot I want you to keep working on Close Combat, Swablu you are going to be using training weights to strengthen your wings and learn Steel Wing, when you've done that work with Pidgeot, Cyndaquil work on Overheat and Nincada get Heracross to teach you Metal Claw and you teach him X-Scissor."

They nodded again and after saying goodbye Ash returned them.

* * *

Ash walked back inside to the phone not looking forward to what he was about to do, as he was about to dial Misty's number Ash had an idea and began dialing Brock's number in the hope that he would be able to calm Misty down a bit. Ash dialed Brock's number praying that he was there, the phone was picked up and it was Suzie one of Brock's sisters who appeared on the screen.

"Hi Suzie is Brock there?"

"Hi Ash, yeah I'll go get him."

She ran off-screen and Ash heard her yell BROCK at the top of her voice, shortly after that Brock appeared on-screen wearing an apron looking like he had been in the middle of something.

"Hey Brocko. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Ash. How's Hoenn?"

"It's been... interesting so far, if this is a bad time I'll call back some other time."

"My dad has things under control so I have time to talk. So when you say interesting what do you mean?"

Ash proceeded to tell Brock about his whole adventure so far from his meeting with Team Rocket to the tournament final.

"What is it with you and destroying bikes?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

"Be careful Ash that Team Firestorm sound like they mean business, I don't think they're clowns like Team Rocket."

"Hey I resent dat."

Ash, Raichu and Brock laughed at the now sulking cat.

"Listen Brock I want to apologise for not calling sooner. I was going to before I left Kanto but I thought that if I called you and Misty you would both say you couldn't come and would feel guilty and this was something I had to do on my own."

"It's okay Ash I understand and from what you've told me you've been pretty busy since you left Pallet Town."

"I have a favour to ask."

Brock nodded.

"Can you call Misty and tell her what I've told you? I know I'm asking a lot but she is more likely to listen to you than me and I don't want her scaring Eevee again."

"Okay Ash I'll give her a basic version, but you'll have to tell her the rest."

"Thanks Brock, it was good talking to you again I've got to go now and make some more calls."

"Right, I'll call Misty make your other calls and then call her."

"Thanks again Brock, see ya."

"Bye."

They both hung up, Ash let out a sigh of relief he was worried that Brock might be mad and he would not help him with Misty. He decided to give his mother a quick call next so he could give her an update on what happened.

"Hello Ash."

Hi mum, how are you and Mimey?"

"We're fine thank you. How's Hoenn?"

Ash gave his mother a cut down version of what happened as he didn't want to worry her, she was enamoured with Eevee and Ralts and they both quickly took to Delia.

"Right I've got to make a couple more calls to make so I'll call you soon ok mum."

"Ok Ash bye, oh and remember to change your Underwear."

He went bright red and quickly said goodbye and hung up, he was glad that the Pokémon Centre was empty after recovering from his embarrassment he called Professor Oak so he could ask him about Eevee wanting to evolve into a Glaceon and switching his Pokémon.

"Hi Professor."

"Ah hello Ash I presume you are calling to exchange Pokémon."

"Yes Professor I'm sending you Pidgeot, Swablu, Cyndaquil and Nincada. Can you send me Noctowl and Snorlax please?"

"Ok Ash place their poke balls in the transfer machine and I'll go get Noctowl and Snorlax."

Ash placed the poke balls in the machine and waited for Professor Oak, he came back quickly and placed 2 poke balls in the machine in his lab. Ash watched as his 4 poke balls shone and then vanished.

"I've received your poke balls Ash, Noctowl and Snorlax are being sent now."

Ash looked back to the transfer machine and 2 poke balls appeared, he took them and placed them on his belt.

"They've got here, thanks Professor Oak."

"No problem Ash, is there anything else you need?"

"Actually Professor there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Ok Ash I'm listening."

"Well I was looking through my Pokedex with Eevee and she decided that she wanted to evolve into Glaceon, I know that there is no known area in Hoenn where this is possible but I was wondering if there was anyway to do it?"

Professor Oak appeared to be deep in thought, Ash was pretty sure it would be nigh on impossible to do this but he was prepared to leave for Sinnoh when Eevee was ready if he needed to.

"Honestly Ash I don't know." Eevee's ears drooped

"However I will have a word with Professor Rowan and Professor Juniper and with their help we might be able to come up with something."

Eevee quickly perked up and rubbed her cheek against the screen trying to show her gratitude making Ash and Professor Oak chuckle.

"Thanks Professor, I'll leave you to your work now."

"Okay Ash, I'll call you as soon as i find out something."

Professor Oak ended the call, Eevee looked at Ash happy but he could tell that she was disappointed with what she'd heard.

"Don't worry Eevee if anyone can figure this out it is Professor Oak."

Eevee yipped and nuzzled Ash, Ralts came and wrapped her arms around her sister and Ash brought them both into a hug. After a while he let go of them and sighed, he'd postponed this as long as possible and now it was time for the bollocking of his life.

* * *

Ash slowly dialed Misty's number, he was hoping Brock had managed to calm her but he wasn't sure anyone could stop Misty's wrath when she was furious. The phone rung and Ash considered hanging up and saying that she didn't pick up but before he could the call was received and Misty appeared on the screen. Upon seeing her Ash audibly gulped, he could see the look in her eyes and knew that if she were here right now he would be getting Malleted to death.

"Hi Misty."

"HI!"

Oh shit here it comes.

"YOU HANG UP ON ME WITHOUT SAYING WHY, WAIT A WEEK TO CALL BACK, THEN YOU GET BROCK TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS HI?!"

Eevee instantly recognised the voice and buried her head into Ash's shirt, he could hear her whimpering again.

"Misty I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP I'M NOT FINISHED!"

Eevee was now badly trembling the memories of the first time she heard that voice coming back to her.

"Misty stop shouting and please calm down you're scaring Eevee."

She briefly looked to the young Pokémon and saw her shivering, the Ralts then stood in front of Eevee which blocked her from view. Ash tried calming Eevee down and her shaking did appear to be lessening and she was no longer whimpering.

"It's okay Eevee she's our friend, she was just mad at me don't worry she won't hurt you."

Eevee raised her head and Misty saw the look on Eevee's face and she felt immensely guilty for scaring a young Pokémon so badly.

"I'm sorry Eevee I let my anger get the better of me."

Eevee seemed to listen but buried her head back into Ash's shirt.

"Meowth, Raichu can you take Eevee out for some air?"

'Ok Ash.'

Ash handed Eevee to Raichu who walked outside with Meowth, Ralts followed them clearly worried about her sister, Ash watched them leave sad to see Eevee like that again but he was happy to see Ralts trying to comfort her, it also made him happy that Ralts and Eevee had bonded so well, Ash turned back to the screen.

"Listen Misty she's just over a week old, give it a bit of time and she'll be fine."

Misty nodded looking miserable.

"I really am sorry for what I did, did Brock tell you much?"

The sad look on her face was replaced with an infuriated one.

"He told me why you didn't call us, how you trashed another girl's bike and the Pokémon you'd caught."

Ash filled her in on the rest, she like Brock was concerned about this Team Firestorm but unlike Brock she still seemed pretty pissed at him which didn't surprise Ash, it would take more than a few words to placate Misty.

"So apart from furious at me how are you?"

"Fine."

"What about the gym?"

"It's okay."

Ash was starting to get irritated with her attitude.

"Misty if you're not going to have a conversation with me I might as well end the call."

"Fine go."

"Misty."

"I SAID GO."

Ash sighed.

"Fine see ya Mist."

Before Misty had a chance to respond Ash hung up he had no desire to have another one of the stupid childish arguments they had when they were going through Kanto, The Orange Islands and Johto. Ash got up and went outside to his relief he saw that Eevee had calmed down now, he bent down and picked her and Ralts up and let Meowth and Raichu climb on to his shoulders. He hadn't noticed how long he had been talking on the phone and it was now dark, he checked his Pokenav and saw that it was 10pm, he went back inside and went up to his room, they all collapsed on to the bed and quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

Next morning Ash slept in, he wanted to get going as soon as possible but he had to wait until the Poke Mart opened as he needed to restock his supplies. Ash left the Pokémon Centre so he could introduce Noctowl and Snorlax to his new Pokémon and get everyone's breakfast. They sat outside and Ash got to learn a bit more about his Pokémon thanks to Meowth.

Ash lost track of time while talking to his Pokémon and when he looked at the time he saw that the Poke Mart had opened ages ago, he returned his Pokémon and walked towards the Poke Mart. He went inside and started buying everything he'd need until he reached Rustboro. A full rucksack and a long shopping bill later Ash walked out of Rotarka Town and now stood at a crossroad looking at the paths that led to Rustboro.

"We can go North East and head through Petalburg Woods which will be dark, dank but quicker or go North, it will take longer but it will be a more pleasant journey. Which way do you guys think we should go?"

All 4 Pokémon stuck out a limb pointing straight to the North path.

"I agree let's go."

* * *

Notes

Not sure how well this came out what did you guys think of this rather conversation heavy chapter?

I know Misty's conversation wasn't particularly long but I don't think that a long conversation would have added much to it - Don't worry this isn't the last we'll see of Misty.

Oh and before anyone says that I am bashing Misty, I am not I'm just trying to show how angry she'd be. I don't hate Misty ok.


	10. A horrific encounter for Ralts

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 10 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

They were enjoying the journey to Rustboro, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky Ash decided to stop, they were now on the coast so they might as well enjoy the ocean and the beach. Ash sent out all of his Pokémon, Snorlax immediately went to sleep, Noctowl went and took residence in a tree, Totodile, Raichu and Mudkip got in the ocean and started playing, the rest of the Pokémon stayed with Ash. He took off his backpack and sat down with his Pokémon, he looked at Eevee and Ralts and saw they were looking out at the ocean.

"Do you two wanna play in the ocean?"

Both of the young Pokémon nodded.

"Okay just let me get changed."

Ash changed out of his travelling clothes and into his swimming trunks and carried Ralts and Eevee to the water, Meowth and Phanpy stayed where they were as they were not big fans of the water for obvious reasons, Ash held on to the young Pokémon as they splashed in the water and he smiled as they giggled.

The loud sound of a stomach grumbling caught everyone's attention and they saw Snorlax was now awake and waiting for dinner, Ash was surprised that they'd actually been here that long. All the Pokémon went over to Snorlax, Ash then got out of the ocean, Eevee and Ralts whined clearly not wanting to stop playing.

"I'm sorry but I have to make everyone's meals and you two don't know how to swim yet and you're not strong enough to defend yourselves from wild Pokémon so you have to stay on the beach with me."

Ash put them on the ground near his backpack and he started rummaging through his pack for everyone's meals, he didn't see his baby Pokémon exchange a glance and they were now heading towards the ocean, Ash found the meals and turned around and to his horror he saw Ralts and Eevee about to jump back into the water until a long tail wrapped around them stopping them in their tracks. They looked at the owner of the tail and saw a very angry mouse.

'You should have listened to your dad.'

Ralts and Eevee both hung their heads as Raichu walked back to Ash and he placed the two young Pokémon in front of him..

"Thanks Raichu, here." Ash took a bottle of ketchup out of his bag and gave it to Raichu. "You deserve that buddy."

He watched Raichu as he happily took the bottle and started guzzling the condiment, Ash then turned his attention to his children who were both looking at the ground.

"I'm very disappointed in you two, I told you to do something for your own safety and you didn't listen to me."

Ash left it at that and set out everyone's food, the Pokémon all started scoffing their meals, Ash fed Eevee and Ralts as he had done before but after dinner he paid them very little attention for the rest of the night. Ash felt awful but knew that this was the best way for them to learn their lesson.

As it got late all the Pokémon went to their own sleeping area, apart from Ralts and Eevee who looked at their dad unsure what to do, Ash looked at Ralts and Eevee and could see that they had learned their lesson, he shifted Raichu so he would have room for them, he wrapped his arm around them and brought them into the sleeping bag pulling them to his chest, the action surprised them and they looked at their dads face.

"I'm sorry that I have been so cold with you tonight but I just wanted you to learn your lesson and I can see that you both have so I forgive you but just promise me that if I tell you to do something in the future you'll do it."

Both Pokémon smiled and nodded, they snuggled into his embrace and they all quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

The next morning after they had a quick breakfast they continued their journey to Rustboro, as they were walking all 5 of them heard sounds of battle coming from nearby, they were all curious so Ash started walking to where the sounds were coming from. He pushed past some bushes and saw a Zangoose surrounded by 3 Seviper. Its left arm hung limp at it's side and blood flowed down it dripping off it's claws and leaving a puddle of blood on the ground, there was a gash across it's face going from it's forehead crossing its right eye and finishing at its upper lip and the rest of its body was littered in cuts and bruises. Ash saw the Seviper were now closing in for the kill and he couldn't just stand there and watch the Zangoose die.

"Raichu Thunderbolt."

Raichu leapt off Ash's shoulder and shot a bolt of electricity at one of the Seviper it then arced off and shocked the other 2 Seviper, they all cried out and when the attack ended they quickly fled. Ash put Eevee and Ralts down, he was pretty sure the Zangoose would be hostile and he didn't want to put them in danger. Ash approached the injured Pokémon who had collapsed to its knees as Ash knelt down Zangoose wildly lashed out with its right arm but the Zangoose was so weak that it was easy for Ash to avoid, the action took the last of Zangoose's strength and it lost consciousness.

Ash sent out his Pokémon and started making camp, Ash gave them all instructions except Snorlax who was asleep (no surprise there) and Mudkip, the Pokémon went and did as he asked. Ash sat next to Zangoose and was joined by Ralts and Eevee all 3 looked concerned, Ash looked at the wounds and knew the blood needed to be cleaned off first.

"Mudkip come here please."

The mud fish walked over to Ash.

"I need you to wash the blood off of Zangoose."

Mudkip nodded and careful shot water at the wounds, the blood was washed off and a red puddle was formed on the ground. Now that the blood was no longed covering Zangoose's body they could see the extent of the wounds and it wasn't a pretty sight, luckily most of the wounds would be taken care of by a Super Potion and some rest however Ash believed that Zangoose's arm was broken and all he could for that would be to put it in a sling until he get's to a Pokémon Centre. Ash took a Super Potion out of his backpack and sprayed his wounds he then carefully wrapped the wounds with some bandages and put Zangoose's arm in a sling, he wasn't sure what to do about the gash on its face he was pretty sure it would need stitches which he couldn't do so he bandaged that to just to stop it getting infected. Ash was glad that Zangoose was unconscious the whole time, if it hadn't been this would be been a lot harder.

Ash gently laid Zangoose down and took out his Pokedex, he then scanned Zangoose and to his surprise Ash saw that his ability was Toxic Boost not Immunity, this made Ash wonder why he hadn't been poisoned since his ability wasn't Immunity.

"Hey Raichu can Pokémon instinctively tell what their opponent's ability is?"

Raichu shook his head

'No I don't think so, I certainly can't.'

"Hey boss maybe since Zangoose and Seviper are bitter rivals and know this from birth they have some sort of natural understanding of each other."

"That's not a bad idea Meowth."

"Thanks, the alternative is dat the Seviper are so used to fighting Zangoose with Immunity they no longer use Poison attacks against them."

They continued their discussion until it got late and they all went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning when he believed nobody was watching Zangoose tried to make his escape, he pushed himself to his feet, however he hadn't recovered yet and after a few steps he collapsed, Ash saw him and went to help him however when he got close the Zangoose swiped at Ash to keep him away, Ash took a poke ball off his belt knowing this would be the easiest way for everyone. When Zangoose saw it he quickly knocked it out of Ash's hand.

"Look you've got two options either you get in the poke ball and have an easy ride to the nearest Pokémon Centre or you can limp along it's your choice."

Zangoose still didn't seem convinced

"After you get seen I'll immediately release you and you'll never hear from me again, if I double cross you then you can hit me with your strongest attack."

Zangoose thought for a moment and then he sighed and walked over to the poke ball and pushed the capture button, it would be far easier for him to allow this human to carry him to the Pokémon Centre whatever that was. Zangoose obviously didn't put up and fight and it was an instant capture, Ash placed the poke ball on his belt and started packing up camp.

"You know dat he probably won't thank you for helping him."

"Yeah I know but I had to help him, it was the right thing to do."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

When they'd packed up camp Ash started on the journey to Rustboro hoping to get there by tomorrow evening. As they walked along the path they caught sight of a man in the distance, he was the only person they had seen on this path which was no surprise as most people would have gone straight through Petalburg Woods.

As the man got closer Ralts suddenly buried her head in Ash's shirt and started crying. Ash put 2 and 2 together and knew that this must be the sick bastard who abused Ralts. When Ash and the man were face to face the man looked at the weeping Pokémon with a look of contempt

"Why's your Ralts crying like a little baby?"

Ash was barely controlling his rage, it was taking all of his strength not to lash out at the man the same could be said for Raichu who's cheecks were sparking and Meowth had his claws extended. Ash managed to keep his voice calm so he didn't give his rage away.

"Have you ever owned a Ralts?"

"Yeah but she was weak, me and my Pokémon beat her after she failed to do anything I asked and we left her for dead."

Ash was seething now and he was on the verge of snapping, he tightened his grip on Ralts who was now crying even harder, the traumatic events of that day coming back full force, Eevee was there rubbing her sisters back trying to calm her.

"This is the Ralts you abandoned that day you scum."

"Ha she was a weakling and you look like one too."

"Talk is cheap, battle me then we'll see who is weak."

"Fine prepare to be humiliated by the great Echye."

The man now identified at Echye threw 5 poke balls revealing a Shiftry, a Skarmory, a Medicham, a Swellow and a Magcargo.

Ash placed Eevee and Ralts on the ground both Meowth and Eevee were trying to comfort her as she was still sobbing. He took 4 poke balls off his belt and threw them

"Noctowl, Snorlax, Totodile and Phanpy to the battlefield."

The 4 Pokémon came out and instantly knew from the anger radiating from Ash and the state Ralts was in that they were battling her old trainer they all glared at their opponents with pure hatred.

"Noctowl you deal with Swellow, Snorlax you've got Shiftry, Raichu knock Skarmory out of the sky, Phanpy crush Medicham and Totodile wipeout that Magcargo."

Ash was confident that his Pokémon could deal with Echye's Pokémon without his help.

"Shiftry Leaf Storm, Swellow Aerial Ace, Skarmory Steel Wing, Medicham Hi Jump kick and Magcargo Flamethrower."

Shiftry shot a horde of leaves at Snorlax who just ran straight through them, his fist became encased in ice and he punched Shiftry sending the it crashing into a tree and slumping to the ground. Swellow shot towards Noctowl who in return tucked her wings in and charged straight at Swellow, the attacks clashed and Swellow was easily beaten and plummeted to the ground. Skarmory flew at Raichu his wing prepared to strike, Raichu stood still and fired a massive bolt of electricity at Skarmory stopping him instantly, Raichu's tail then took on a metallic sheen and he slammed it into Skarmory's making him crash into Swellow. Medicham leapt in the air aiming a kick at Phanpy who rolled into a ball and started rolling forwards, Medicham landed on Phanpy and knocked away holding her leg Phanpy gathered momentum and then slammed into her and she went flying back adding to the pile of bodies. Magcargo shot a burst of flames at Totodile who was surrounded in water and shot off towards Magcargo easily pushing through the flames and crashing into Magcargo leaving all of Echye's Pokémon motionless on the ground.

"Okay it's time to finish this. Snorlax Hyper Beam, Raichu Thunder, Totodile Hydro Pump, Phanpy Hidden Power and Noctowl Psybeam."

Snorlax gathered energy in its mouth and fired an orange beam, Raichu charged an incredibly high amount of power and shot a bolt of electricity, Totodile fired a high pressure jet of water, Phanpy formed several orbs of energy and Noctowl fired a beam of psychic energy. The attacks all hit the motionless Pokémon knocking them out in one of the biggest displays of overkill ever, Echye stood there stunned.

"I can't believe I lost to a guy who takes in pathetic little Pokémon like that useless Ralts."

That was it the last of Ash's self control was gone, he ran at Echye and punched him square in the nose and blood started pouring from it, as he was about to talk Ash cut him off with an uppercut making Echye crash to the ground.

"That's my daughter you're talking about you abusive bastard, she is far stronger than you could ever be!"

Echye's response came out weak and pathetic as he spoke he was holding his nose to stop the blood.

"You'll regret this, one day I'll get you back for this."

Echye got up still holding his nose, returned his Pokémon and ran away.

"That's right you better fucking run away!"

Ash and his Pokémon all went to Ralts to show their support, Ash picked her up and she grabbed hold of him and continued crying into his shirt.

"Ralts never believe a word he said he was wrong. I meant what I said you are far stronger than he could ever be."

Ash nodded at his Pokémon and they all knew what he wanted them to do, Raichu took Mudkip's poke ball off his belt and sent him out explaining the situation to him as everyone set up camp. Ash kept hugging Ralts until she finally cried herself to sleep, all the Pokémon looked on sadly hoping that she could get past this.

* * *

Notes

Ash caught a Zangoose (technically) - what will become of him?

Ralts' old trainer Echye has gotten what was coming to him but claims it isn't the last we've seen of him - Will he keep his word?

Ralts has suffered due to her old trainer although the physical wounds have faded the psychological ones haven't - can she get past this?

By the way I know at times it seems Ash is over powered but his battle with Thalion proved that he won't sweep everyone aside but he will easily take care of weak trainers like Echye


	11. An eventful few days

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 11 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash placed Ralts into his sleeping bag so she could rest, Eevee got in as well and held her sister close. Ash sat down and looked at them sad that Ralts was in such a terrible state, Raichu walked up to Ash, sat down next to him and looked at his best friend.

'Is she gonna be okay.'

"I hope so Raichu I really do, all we can do is give her support."

Everyone nodded, after that it was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day the journey was quiet, Ralts was not her usual happy self and she had barely said a thing since seeing her old trainer yesterday. Ash had hoped that seeing him beat Echye would have helped her but it seems she was still in a bad place. Ash wanted to cheer her up and since they were still near the coast he decided to have another day on the beach.

"Everyone come on out."

Zangoose hobbled over to a tree as far away from everyone as possible and sat in the shade, everyone else did as they had done the other day. Ash quickly changed and took Ralts and Eevee into the ocean again and everyone was relieved when they heard Ralts giggling again. As lunch time approached Mudkip and Totodile came along and Eevee and Ralts got on their backs, Ash gave them a nod and they started racing making the young Pokémon giggle again.

When Ralts and Eevee got bored Mudkip and Totodile swam back to land so they could get their lunch.

"Thanks guys."

'No problem Ash.'

Ash looked at Ralts and could tell that despite the fun she had seemingly had she was still down and thinking about what had happened in the past, he knew he had to say something to her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, she looked up at her dad's face.

"Ralts forget about your past, we all care for you and we will never let anything happen to you."

All the Pokémon cried out in agreement, Ash could see Ralts had tears in her eyes and was worried he'd said something wrong but then he saw the smile on her face and realised they were tears of happiness she grabbed on to Ash and he hugged her back, all the other Pokémon surrounded them, she looked at them and was truly happy as she knew what her dad said was true. Zangooose looked on amazed at the bond they all seemed to share.

* * *

Meanwhile Echye was on the outskirts of Rotarka Town, his nose which was now slightly misshapen had stopped bleeding leaving dry blood around his nose and on his hand. As he walked he appeared to be deep in though, he then started thinking out loud.

"I will get back at that bastard I just need to figure out how."

A man stepped out of the shadows in front of him, he was wearing a hooded cloak which hid his face, the only thing visible was his eyes one was blood-red and the other was ice blue. The man was flanked by a Crawdaunt and a Camerupt both Pokémon had the same chilling look the man had. Echye shuddered under their gaze, he tried to gather himself and sound intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who can help you get back at him."

Echye's fear turned into interest, he looked at the strong looking Pokémon and then an evil smirk took over his face.

"Ok I'm listening."

* * *

After a few more hours of playing they got back on the path, Ash was hoping to get to Rustarka Village by tonight so he could get Zangoose checked out. They had been walking for a few hours when a few building came into sight.

"Hey that must be Rustarka Village, I think there is a Pokémon Centre there so we can get medical attention for Zangoose."

Ash walked into Rustarka Village, it was a very small village the only thing worthy of note was the Pokémon Centre, Ash headed straight for the building so he could get Zangoose checked out. Ash walked inside and saw a rather bored looking Nurse Joy head shot up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hello how can I can help?"

Ash took Zangoose's poke ball off his belt.

"Well I found this Zangoose in the wild and saved him from 3 Seviper but he took some pretty bad wounds so I was hoping you'd help."

"Of course bring him into the back."

Ash followed Nurse Joy and sent out Zangoose, she was shocked at the condition he was in but after quickly checking him over she was quick to praise Ash's work.

"Okay I just need to give Zangoose an injection so we can attend to his wounds."

Zangoose was reluctant but allowed her to do this as the sooner she did this the sooner he'd be out of here, he winced slightly when the needle pierced his skin and he began to feel woozy. When Zangoose fell unconscious Ash and Nurse Joy carried Zangoose to the X-Ray machine and after doing the scans they relieved to find that it wasn't a broken arm but he had dislocated his shoulder. She got Ash to hold Zangoose down just incase he woke up, she then did a series of turns and eventually with a crack it went back into place, she then put the arm back into the sling.

They picked Zangoose up again and took him back to the recovery room so Nurse Joy could continue her examination. After checking Zangoose's other wounds and as Ash expected doing the stitches needed for the gash covering his face she left the room, she allowed Ash and his Pokémon stayed with Zangoose and eventually fell asleep in the room.

* * *

Next morning Zangoose woke up, he sat up and looked around the room seeing the human and his Pokémon in the room, he was surprised that they had stayed with him and fallen asleep in what appeared to be uncomfortable positions. He wondered why the human had been so kind when he had shown the human no gratitude as he pondered this Nurse Joy opened the door to the recovery room the sound waking Ash and his Pokémon.

"Good morning Nurse Joy, so can Zangoose leave today?"

"Well let me do I checkup and make sure he has recovered sufficiently."

Nurse Joy did a thorough examination of Zangoose.

"Well I am happy with Zangoose's condition so yes he can leave today just make sure he doesn't do much in the next few days."

"That's great news Nurse Joy, thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

Zangoose smirked and jumped off the bed, he then followed Ash out of the Pokémon Centre. Ash turned to face Zangoose and took his poke ball off his belt.

"Ok Zangoose a promise is a promise."

Ash placed the poke ball Zangoose had been captured in on the ground and stamped on it completely smashing it.

"See ya Zangoose."

Ash gave Zangoose a small wave and turned around walking towards the northern exit of the village. Zangoose looked at the shattered remnants of the capture device and was amazed that the human had kept his word, it was strange he thought he would feel relieved to be freed but he didn't. He looked at Ash as he walked away, maybe this human was worth sticking with, his Pokémon were clearly strong and he had never seen someone have such a strong bond with his Pokémon. He started following Ash ducking between cover trying to keep out of sight, maybe he should scout him out a bit more before doing anything rash.

Meowth caught a glimpse of Zangoose out the corner of his eye and whispered into Ash's ear.

"You know dat Zangoose is following us?"

"Yeah I know."

"Are you gonna do something?"

"No, I can tell he is pretty confused with how he feels, it's better that we leave him until he is ready."

"Whatever you say boss."

Ash left the village and continued on to Rustboro excited at the prospect of his first Hoenn gym battle and Zangoose kept following them.

* * *

About an hour after leaving Rustarka Village Ash found a clearing that would be good for training, since he hadn't done any since the tournament in Rotarka Town he had a bit of catching up to do, he took all the poke balls off his belt and threw them.

"Ok everyone it's time to start training."

Everyone cheered clearly happy to start training again.

"Snorlax I want you to show Raichu how to use Hyper Beam, then when he can use it, I know you were working on Flamethrower back at the ranch so keep working on that. Phanpy I want you to try to improve your Earthquake so stamp on the ground as hard as you can, don't worry about the rest of use, we'll be fine. Noctowl I want you to try Zen Headbutt so charge the psychic energy you would for Psybeam but instead of firing the energy focus into your head. Mudkip and Meowth we'll start with Bite so focus on making your teeth as sharp as possible and Totodile you're with me."

Everyone nodded and went off doing as they had been told, Totodile followed Ash as he walked to an isolated area of the clearing.

"Alright Totodile I want to try something new today and I know that you'll be able to do it. I want to combine two of your attacks to make one much more powerful one. What do you think?"

Totodile nodded and danced happily.

"Ok so what you do is first use Aqua Jet and then use Ice Punch to freeze it as you are descending."

Totodile nodded and started trying and at first it wasn't looking good he was managing to freeze it but due to a bit of bad timing he was freezing it to soon which meant he lost all momentum and just fell to the ground but he refused to give up and he was gradually getting better. Ash was proud that he kept trying and knew that he would get it, it would just take a while but if he got the results he hoped for then the time spent learning this would be time well spent.

"Don't overdo it, take a rest when you feel tired."

Totodile stopped long enough to nod to show he had heard and then was off again. Ash went and sat down putting his 2 young Pokémon in his lap and he started grooming Ralts who sighed in content, it wasn't long before a whine came from the other Pokémon sat in his lap so he turned his attention to her who like Ralts sighed in content.

* * *

Ash hadn't been keeping track of time, however his stomach grumbling told him it was lunch time, he took a quick look around and saw Raichu was managing to form the orb but couldn't sustain it long enough to fire it, Snorlax was there still helping Raichu. Noctowl was doing well, her knowledge of Calm Mind obviously making this a lot easier for her. Mudkip and Meowth looked to have done what Ash had asked which didn't surprise Ash as it was a rather simple but useful move. Ash didn't need to look at Phanpy as he felt the ground shake and could tell that it had gotten stronger. He was proud of all the work they'd put in and at the dedication they showed, Ash whistled and all his Pokémon came to him.

"Okay everyone I'm incredibly proud of you, you've all worked really hard."

Ash rummaged through his pack and got out their food placing it in bowls in front of them. All the Pokémon started scoffing their meals as Ash fed Ralts and Eevee, none of them noticed a dark shadow that was behind Ash however a mongoose in a nearby bush did, he quickly shredded the sling and got ready to attack.

Ash heard a rustle behind him and turned to see a Seviper, Ash was almost certain it was one of the ones that Raichu had shocked, the snake had its jaws wide open ready to strike, Ash instinctively turned shielding Ralts and Eevee. The attack he expected never came, he heard something cry out behind him and saw Seviper crash into a tree, he looked to his own Pokémon expecting that one of them had saved him but they were all in front of him. Ash turned around and saw Zangoose standing there.

"Zangoose you saved me."

Zangoose smirked and gave a nod, he then shot off slamming right into the Seviper and with a flurry of punches Seviper was staggering, with a final slash it was knocked out. Seeing this made Ash wonder how Zangoose had been in the state he was when Ash found him, the only thing he could think of was that there must have been several more Seviper attacking him before Ash got there. A couple of Seviper came out hissing at Zangoose preparing to attacking him to avenge their fallen brethren but when all of Ash's Pokémon stood alongside him, the Seviper picked up their fellow Pokémon and fled. Zangoose quickly grabbed his arm, the sudden movements had caused him a great deal of pain.

Ash walked over to Zangoose concerned for him but the mongoose ignored the pain in his arm and looked up at Ash, Ash then extended his arm.

"Thanks for saving me, so Zangoose do you wanna join us?"

Zangoose reached out with his good arm and shook Ash's hand, Ash took a spare poke ball and presented it to Zangoose who pressed the capture button and was instantly caught. Ash smiled and looked at the poke ball in his hand.

"Well he came around quicker than I expected."

* * *

Notes

Ralts seems to have gotten better but has she truly been healed? Only time will tell.

Who is the hooded man?

First mention of Ice Aqua Jet there will be more combo moves crop up in the future.

Do any of you know why I had Ash catch a Zangoose?

There is a poll up on my profile - I have chosen several Pokémon for Ash to catch but I am giving you a list of the last 9 and you have to choose 3. The poll will be up for a while so there will be plenty of time to vote.


	12. Training and Teaching

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 12 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash let out Zangoose who allowed Ash to albeit reluctantly put his arm back into a sling, he had wanted to start training but he had to admit that his arm was still quite painful due to the earlier exertions.

After finishing their lunches everyone went back to training, the only exceptions being Meowth and Mudkip who believed they had both done as Ash had asked, they walked to Ash wondering what he had in store for them next.

"Uh boss what do ya want to do now?"

Ash started thinking through what they knew and could potentially learn, he then facepalmed.

"I'm an idiot, you don't know Dig do you?"

Both Pokémon shook their heads.

"Well I guess you guys can work on that, I'll just see if there is someone who can help you."

Ash looked around to see if anyone was free to help them, his eyes then fell on Phanpy who looked like he was taking a break.

"Hey Phanpy can you come here please?"

He slammed his feet on the ground one more time making the most powerful Earthquake he had ever done, after the shaking stopped Phanpy ran over to Ash.

"Phanpy that was a great Earthquake."

'Thanks dad.'

"I need your help Phanpy, would you mind showing Mudkip and Meowth how we trained to learn Dig."

Phanpy nodded and led Meowth and Mudkip to where he had been training, he started demonstrating what he had done when he had been learning Dig, they both thought it looked rather easy so they started copying Phanpy's actions but found that it was not as easy as they had first thought and were getting tired pretty quickly but they refused to stop even when Ash advised them to.

Ash let his Pokémon train for the rest of the afternoon, he was impressed with their progress, Raichu was getting better at sustaining the orb of energy but still couldn't quite fire it, Snorlax must have been happy with Raichu's development as he had walked away to an area away from the trees so he didn't set the forest on fire and started firing bursts of flames which were gradually increasing in intensity, it was still nothing compared to Charizard though. Phanpy was still with Meowth and Mudkip helping them, Ash couldn't believe he had forgotten to teach them Dig beforehand, it was good for 2 reasons, 1 it was increasing the strength in their arms and 2 it was making them learn an evasive move. Totodile was sat with Zangoose, he had taken a break from trying to do the combo move and started talking with Zangoose which had stopped him focussing on the other's training which had been irratating Zangoose as due to his arm he was unable to do anything.

"Okay everyone that's enough training for today."

Everyone stopped and walked over to Ash, they all slumped to the ground looking exhausted and several stomachs rumbled. Ash placed their food in front of them and they all started scoffing the food which Ash had gotten used to. Snorlax was the first to finish his food as usual, as soon as he swallowed the last piece he let out a loud belch, he then yawned and fell to sleep everyone making everyone laugh at his actions, after everyone calmed down they finished their meals and one by one they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ash packed up camp and got back on the road to Rustboro.

"Well guys we should be able to get to Rustboro today and then tomorrow we will get our first Gym Badge."

His Pokémon cheered, Ash then looked to Raichu and was worried to see that he seemed to be distracted by something and was looking at the forest to the east.

"Hey buddy are you okay."

Raichu nodded 'Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me Ash.'

Ash wasn't convinced but he wasn't going to force Raichu to talk about it if he didn't want to. Raichu's ear then twitched, his superior hearing allowing him to hear a group of Pokémon nearby which from what he could tell were bullying someone. He leapt off of Ash shoulder and started walking towards the Pokémon.

"Raichu where are you going?"

Raichu just signalled them to follow him, Ash did as asked and followed Raichu who suddenly came to a stop. Ash looked ahead and saw a group of Nuzleaf pushing a Seedot around, Ash could tell from the tone they were using that they mocking the poor Seedot.

"Hey leave him alone."

The Nuzleaf looked at the owner of the voice, they saw Ash and started laughing meanwhile 1 of them kicked Seedot which knocked it over, they all advanced on Ash. He could see that these Nuzleaf had recently evolved so he doubted they would be any threat to Raichu. Raichu stepped forward as his cheeks crackled with electricity, he fired a Thunderbolt and the bolt of electricity shocked all of them making them all collapse. The Nuzleaf struggled to their feet and knew they were outclassed so they did the smart thing and ran away. As the Nuzleaf faded out of view they all turned their attention to Seedot who was looking at the ground seemingly frozen in place, Ash walked over to him and knelt down.

"Hey are you okay?"

The Seedot didn't make a sound and it kept looking at the ground.

"Meowth when those Nuzleaf picking on Seedot what were they saying?"

"From what I heard dey were making fun of him because he hadn't evolved like the rest of them, dey were calling him a weakling who was too pathetic to evolve. Poor guy."

"Hey don't listen to those guys. You don't have to evolve to be strong. In some cases it takes more strength to not evolve."

Ash thought back to when Bulbasaur could have evolved long ago and the struggle he had to prevent it from happening. Seedot was no longer staring at the ground and was now looking straight at Ash but he could see that Seedot wasn't quite convinced.

"You saw how strong Raichu was, I promise that I will do everything I can do to make you as strong as possible."

Ash then saw something in Seedot's eyes... determination and a lot of it. Ash took a spare poke ball and presented it to Seedot.

"So Seedot do you want to join me?"

Seedot nudged the capture button and didn't put up a fight allowing him to be instantly captured. Ash placed the poke ball on his belt, Raichu climbed back on to Ash's shoulder and they went back to travelling to Rustboro.

* * *

It wasn't long until rooftops were in view, Ash didn't think they were that close to Rustboro. They walked in from the western entrance and took a look around, Ash considered going and checking out Devon Corp to see about those upgrades but decided to do so after his Gym battle.

Ash saw there was a Trainer School here too, he remembered his past experience with Trainer Schools and decided to see how this ones compares. He walked inside and saw that it was a rather small facility, the room had about 20 children all of them between 6 and 9 watching what Ash thought was a video recording of Professor Oak. Ash was surprised when Professor Oak looked straight at him and addressed him.

"Ah hello Ash I have good news about Eevee, call me later and I'll tell you about it."

Eevee perked up and yipped happily.

"Ok Professor, I'll call you later."

Professor Oak nodded and Ash turned to leave.

"Wait Ash."

He looked back and saw who he assumed to be the teacher walking towards him.

"Listen, Roxanne helps me run this Trainer School but she was busy today so I have nobody to have a demonstration battle with to show the kids how a battle goes, so could you help out?"

Ash looked at the young students and remembered when he was their age, he wondered how much different he would be if he had been in a Trainer School before going on his journey.

"Sure I'd love to help..."

"Oh sorry I'm John Taylor and thanks for the help Ash."

"No problem John."

John walked back down to the front of the class and Professor Oak got back to his lecture, Ash was interested in what Professor Oak was going to tell them so he took a seat at the back and was impressed with the knowledge the children had as they able to answer many questions that a few months ago he wouldn't have been able to.

* * *

Once Professor Oak had finished his lecture John led the students outside to the battlefield, he stood in one trainer box and Ash stood in the other.

"Ash we don't tend to use particularly strong Pokémon here so do you have a weaker one you could use as lets face it how much can the kids learn if your Raichu knocks out my Pokémon in one hit."

"Okay John I know exactly who to use."

Ash pulled Mudkip's poke ball off his belt and was about to send him out until Meowth whispered into his ear.

"Wait boss, can I battle him?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Ash clipped Mudkip's poke ball back on to his belt.

"Okay then Meowth to the battlefield."

"Zigzagoon lets do this."

Meowth walked on to the battlefield and locked eyes with Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon use Headbutt."

"Match with Iron Tail."

Zigzagoon ran forward at his head glowed white, at the same time Meowth's tail turned metallic and he jumped aiming his tail at the racoon. As he got close Zigzagoon leapt up making Meowth lose the advantage he'd have gotten by descending to him, the attacks clashed and the force of the attack knocked both Pokémon back, they hit the ground but quickly got back up and apart from Zigzagoon rubbing his head they looked fine.

"Fury Swipes."

"Do the same."

Both Pokémon ran forward their sharp claws extended and a battle of claws began, both sides getting some good hits in. Both Ash and John knew that this duel was going nowhere fast and John decided to end the stalemate.

"Zigzagoon knock Meowth away with Iron Tail."

"Duck and then Bite."

Zigzagoon's tail turned metallic and he swung it round, Meowth just managed to duck underneath the attack and bit the tail after it returned to normal. This made him cry out and he tried to hit Meowth with a Slash but the cat quickly let go of his tail and was able to jump back dodging the sharp claws. Both Pokémon fell back giving them time to recover, Zigzagoon sat down and was nursing his tail and Meowth was just checking some of the scratches he had taken. Zigzagoon quickly got back to his feet ready for more.

"Headbutt one more time."

"Throw it into the air, then hit it with Iron Tail."

Zigzagoon jumped forward attempting Headbutt but Meowth sidestepped his attack he then grabbed hold of Zigzagoon's tail and threw him into the air his training yesterday clearly making the job a lot easier for Meowth. His tail then took on a metallic sheen, he waited until Zigzagoon was just a few feet above him and swung his tail slamming it into the racoon's face sending him skidding back to John. John sent a look across the battlefield, Meowth and Ash caught it and walked to the centre of the battlefield and they shook hands turning their attention back to the students.

"And that students is how a battle goes."

The students all looked at Ash and Meowth amazed at the battle they had seen, it had been far more interesting than the battles Roxanne had with their teacher. John led them back inside, Ash looked at the time and saw it was a bit later than he thought.

"Okay guys it has been fun but I have to go now."

The students all groaned clearly not wanting Ash to leave. John chuckled and shook Ash's hand again.

"Thanks for helping us out today Ash."

"I enjoyed myself so it was my pleasure."

"Students what do you say?"

"Thank you Mr Ash."

Ash chuckled and walked to the door.

"See ya guys.

Ash left the Trainer School waving back at the students.

* * *

Once the Trainer School was out of sight Ash walked towards the Pokémon Centre, he went inside and handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, she told Ash to take a seat and took them to the healing room. Ash didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later she walked back out.

"Well I am impressed your Pokémon are healthy as can be."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, can I have a room for the night?"

Nurse Joy nodded and handed his Pokémon back, she also gave Ash a room key. He went into the cafeteria and sent out his Pokémon and they got something to eat it was nice for Ash to not worry about making their meals, the only exception was Snorlax who was sat outside with his food as Ash didn't want Snorlax to eat all of the Pokémon Centre's food.

A couple of hours later Ash went upstairs, he looked for his room and quickly found it, he opened the door and collapsed on to the bed. Ash looked at the time and saw it was only 10pm, he decided to turn in earlier than usual as he knew they would need to be fully focussed for his first Hoenn Gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

Notes

I think I may have rushed this chapter and tried to put too much in to one chapter.

Ash now has a Seedot.

I put the Trainer School in for a few reasons the main one being it gave Meowth his first proper battle.

By the way I didn't forget about Ash calling Professor Oak back, that comes in a later chapter.

It's great to see so many of you voting - 1 Pokémon has pulled ahead and I was surprised which one it was. Remember it could be your vote that decides which Pokémon Ash gets.

Thanks for the OC's guys, they are great and I intend to use several of them at some point of the story. I'd also like to thank Saiyan-Styles who submitted a Town as well as an OC.


	13. The Battle for the Stone Badge

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 13 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Ash woke up bright and early, he was excited at the prospect of winning his first Hoenn badge, his Pokémon clearly felt the same as they had all woken up early too. After they had breakfast the wait for the gym to open began, Ash constantly kept looking at the time and each time was disappointed to see that only a few minutes instead of a few hours had passed. After what felt like an eternity the clock showed 10am, Ash jumped to his feet.

"Finally, come on guys lets go win our first badge."

Everyone cheered and were then returned to their poke balls, Ash clipped their poke balls back on to his belt and he walked out of the Pokémon Centre towards the gym.

* * *

Ash got to the gym a few minutes later, he opened the door and walked inside, he found that he was in a reception like area with a man dressed in a referee's outfit. The man saw Ash and walked over to him.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge Roxanne for the Stone Badge."

"Follow me."

The man led Ash inside, he told him to wait in the trainer box and he then walked to the side of the battlefield and sat on a bench. Ash stood waiting and was starting to get a bit annoyed, he was about to start complaining but then a girl walked down the stairs and stood in the opposite trainer box.

"I'm Roxanne, I apologise for making you wait, I had to make sure all the students were fine."

Ash looked up and saw that the students from the Trainer School were sat in the stands above, several of them were waving at him. Ash heard Roxanne talking and turned his attention back to her.

"So you're the person John told me about, let's see if you are as good as he says."

The referee got up and stood at the side of the battlefield.

"The rules of this gym are that it is a 3v3 match, the challenger is the only one who can make substitutions. Roxanne shall choose her Pokémon first"

"Graveler you're up."

"Phanpy to the battlefield."

"Trap Phanpy with Rock Tomb."

"Dodge with Rollout and gather momentum."

Graveler smashed the ground around him and started throwing rocks at Phanpy who had got into a ball. As the rocks flew his way he changed direction weaving between the rocks getting closer and closer the Graveler his rapidly speed increasing.

"Stop him with Mega Punch."

Graveler's arm glowed white but before he had a chance to launch his attack Phanpy rammed into him sending him crashing into a boulder the rubble falling on top of him. Graveler got up shaking the rubble off of him, it looked like the attack had barely affected him.

"Double-Edge."

Ash knew Phanpy couldn't win in a straight up battle of strength so all he could do is reduce the damage he would take.

"Take Down."

Both Pokémon glowed white and they charged at each other, they clashed and Phanpy was quickly overpowered, he was sent skidding along the ground eventually coming to a stop next to Ash. To Roxanne and Graveler's surprise Phanpy quickly got back to his feet and walked back on to the battlefield.

"Hidden Power."

Phanpy formed several green orbs around him and fired them at Graveler, he was still stunned at Phanpy's resilience and by the time he snapped out of it the orbs hit him which knocked him back. The attack had clearly had much more of an effect on him as he fell to one knee but quickly pushed himself back to his feet.

"Earthquake."

Phanpy stomped on the ground shaking the very foundation of the building, the shock waves knocked Graveler off his feet doing some serious damage to him, it also turned several parts of the battlefield to rubble. Ash looked around for something to give him an advantage and saw a boulder at an angle which gave him an idea.

"Use that rock as a ramp and use Rollout."

Phanpy got into a ball and rolled straight towards the makeshift ramp as Ash instructed.

"Nice idea Ash but it won't work. Dig your feet into the ground and hit him with Mega Punch then Smack Down and finish him with Rollout"

Phanpy shot off the rock sending him flying into the air, he now plummeted towards Graveler who stood his ground, Phanpy slammed into him but due to Graveler being dug in he was stopped in his tracks, Graveler's arm then glowed white and his fist slammed into Phanpy's gut sending him back into the air, Graveler then picked up a boulder and threw it at Phanpy the power behind the attack sent Phanpy crashing into the ceiling. Graveler then got into a ball and rolled straight towards where Phanpy would land, Ash knew that if this attack hit it was over the Phanpy.

"Try Hidden Power."

As much as he wanted to attack he couldn't, he was still recovering from Graveler's last attacks, he kept trying to focus but was unable to and he slammed into the ground. Phanpy struggled to his feet and saw Graveler heading straight at him, he tried to form the orbs but was to slow and Graveler slammed into him making him fly across the room and slam right into the wall. Phanpy slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Phanpy is unable to battle, challenger choose your next Pokémon."

Ash returned Phanpy thanking him for his efforts and he took the next poke ball off his belt.

"Mudkip to the battlefield."

The mud fish took a quick look at Graveler and could tell that whoever had fought him before had severely weakened him.

"Water Gun."

"Roll through it."

Mudkip fired a jet of water at Graveler who rolled towards Mudkip pushing straight through the water stunning both Ash and Mudkip.

"Water Gun on the ground."

Mudkip stopped firing the water at Graveler and shot it at the ground instead, the force propelled him into the air dodging Graveler who slammed into one of the few remaining boulders which brough him to a halt.

"Now Iron Tail."

Mudkip's tail-fin turned metallic, he flipped aiming his tail-fin at Graveler and he slammed it down on to Graveler's back, the rock Pokémon grunted and staggered forward eventually collapsing.

"Graveler is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon"

"Onix your turn."

Ash looked at the Onix and could tell it was strong, far stronger than Brock's, he cursed internally he knew Mudkip wasn't ready for this kind of challenge. Ash had taken Totodile's poke ball off his belt and was about to return the Mudfish when he turned around and Ash saw the look in his eyes. He could see determination, courage and a desire to win.

"Okay Mudkip, if you believe you can win then I do to."

Ash was amazed at how convincing he had sounded, he had a lot of faith in Mudkip but knew he would probably have to forfeit Mudkip like he had done for Raichu in his first battle against Brock.

"Water Gun."

"Take it."

Mudkip fired a jet of water far more powerful than any of his previous ones. Onix stood strong and took the water attack head on, when Mudkip stopped Onix had barely flinched from the water. Ash was stunned, he had expected the Water Gun to do some damage instead he had just shaken it off.

"Onix Iron Tail."

"Dodge it."

The tail end of Onix's body turned metallic, he swung it at Mudkip who actually managed to jump away from the first attempt but he had been backed into a corner and couldn't avoid the second strike which sent him flying across the room and he crashed into the wall in the same place Phanpy had. He fell to the ground but somehow got back to his feet.

"I'll give Mudkip credit he's a tough one but this is the end for him, Onix Wrap."

Mudkip was still dazed from the Iron Tail and had no chance to get away from Onix who now wrapped his body around Mudkip and started crushing him.

"Water Gun."

Mudkip tried to attack but the pain was preventing him from focussing long enough to attack, he struggled to get free but it was useless, he was trying not to cry out in pain as Onix's grip got tighter but it eventually became too much for him and let out a loud pain filled cry. He looked down and saw Ash about to forfeit him. He would not lose to this overgrown worm, he yelled and emitted a bright white light. Everyone shielded their eyes and when the light died down they looked back at the battlefield and saw a Marshtomp was now being wrapped by Onix.

Marshtomp opened his mouth and fired several small balls of mud at Onix's face. The rockworm was blinded by the mud and he roared in pain, as Onix tried to recover from the attack his grip loosened and Marshtomp was able to escape. When he could see again Onix glared at Marshtomp who looked back with a very cocky look on his face.

"Iron Tail."

"Dodge it."

Onix swung his tail at Marshtomp who easily leapt out of the way keeping the cocky look on his face. Onix kept flailing his tail at Marshtomp but was missing every time which was gradually angering him.

"Keep dodging and rapid fire Water Gun."

Marshtomp kept leaping out of the way of Onix's attack and shot a quick Water Gun which was not doing a great deal of damage but every time Onix missed and took a Water Gun his rage was building and his attacks started getting more wild. Onix finally broke when Marshtomp jumped on to Onix's body and made him hit himself with an Iron Tail, he let out a deafening roar and continued his failing assault.

"Onix please calm down."

The rockworm looked at his trainer and ignored her, he had given in to rage at Marshtomp and was now out of control.

"Marshtomp take him down, run up his body and use Iron Tail on top of his head."

Marshtomp nodded and ran at Onix he jumped on to his tail which had turned metallic and started running up his body. Marshtomp was having to dodge Onix's tail which he was now slamming into his own body in his attempts to hit Marshtomp, Onix didn't seem to care that he was only damaging himself and just kept up his assault. Marshtomp finally leapt on to Onix's head and was about to execute the attack when he saw the tail aimed at him, Marshtomp jumped, dodging Onix's tail which without Marshtomp in the way slammed into his head. The strength of his own tail slamming down on his head made Onix fall to the ground, Marshtomp knew this was his chance and his tail-fins turned metallic and he aimed them at Onix's skull. Onix pushed himself up and he was met by Marshtomp's tail-fins which slammed down on his head and Onix pitched forward unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle, choose your final pokemon."

Roxanne returned Onix and looked at his poke ball she felt ashamed that he had behaved that way. What sort of example was that for her students? She looked at Ash.

"Thank you for stopping him Ash, he's never acted like that before."

"Don't worry about it, I think Marshtomp kind of provoked him."

Marshtomp looked sheepish and muttered his name a few time which they guessed was an apology.

"Anyway we have a battle to finish so Lairon lets win this."

Lairon appeared, Ash could tell that this was her best and was in a different league to her last 2 Pokémon.

"Marshtomp take a rest."

Marshtomp reluctantly did as he asked. Ash knew Marshtomp had taken a beating and could use the rest, he also didn't want another Pokémon to start rampaging.

"Totodile to the battlefield."

Totodile appeared and looked at his opponent and a grin was on his face as he knew that Lairon would be a challenge.

"Start with Stone Edge."

"Counter Shield."

Thanks to Onix's rampage which had turned the battlefield into a pile of rubble it wasn't hard for Lairon to find stones to use for his attack. He used his tail to send several sharp stones at Totodile who got on his back and started spinning while firing water which created a vortex of water that repelled any stones that got near. Roxanne and Lairon looked at Totodile amazed at what they had just seen.

"Iron Head."

"Aqua Jet."

Lairon charged at Totodile who was surrounded in water and shot off to meet the attack head on. The attacks clashed and Totodile was beaten back by Lairon, although he had the type advantage Lairon had superior strength which he couldn't match.

"Double-Edge."

Ash had learned his lesson and was not going to make the same mistake twice.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet."

Lairon ran at Totodile again however this time he glowed white, as Lairon got closer Totodile was surrounded in water and he shot into the air avoiding Lairon making him skid to a stop so he wouldn't slam into the wall.

"Totodile Dig."

"Earthquake."

Roxanne felt pretty confident until she looked at Ash who was smirking. Totodile quickly dug underground but before Lairon could even raise his legs to create the Earthquake he burst out of the ground behind landing on Lairon's back.

"Throw him off."

"Use Ice Punch repeatedly."

Totodile's fists became encased in ice and he began punching Lairon as he flailed around trying to get Totodile off of him. Lairon continued trying to throw Totodile but he then had a different plan he sent his head back as far as he could and his metallic head smashed into Totodile's face making him lose his grip and allowing Lairon to throw him into the air.

"Iron Tail."

Lairon swung his tail at Totodile who was still focussed on his face which was in a lot of pain, he was pretty sure something was broken, his thoughts were taken away from his face when Lairon's tail slammed into his side and sent him skidding through the rubble. He got up but was holding his side which was now causing him more pain than his face.

"Use Double-Edge one more time."

"Roll out of the way."

Totodile saw Lairon charging at him and knew he had to dodge it or it was the end for him. He did as asked and rolled out of the way which caused him more pain

"Now Ice Punch."

Totodile was limping now but he managed to get to Lairon in time to hit his right leg with his ice encased fist which did not do a lot of damage however it had done what Ash wanted and frozen his right rear leg.

"It's time to end this, use Hydro Pump."

"Lairon try to get out of the way."

Totodile shot a high pressure blast of water at Lairon who struggled to try and free his leg from the ice but he couldn't get free quick enough and he was lost in the water, Totodile stopped the attack not long after and as the water washed away it showed Lairon unconscious

"Lairon is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins."

Totodile grinned and then collapsed, Ash rushed to his side and picked him up.

"I'm proud of you Totodile, I'll get you to a Pokémon Centre as soon as possible."

Ash got a nod in response, he returned Totodile to try and lessen the pain he was feeling. Ash got up and he walked to the centre of the battlefield and shook Roxanne's hand, she then placed the Stone Badge into his hand.

"That was an amazing battle Ash I see that you are far better than John and Norman said."

"Thanks Roxanne I enjoyed... hang on did you say Norman?"

"Yeah Norman called me about a week ago and told me you would be coming so I should bring my best if I wanted to win."

Ash made a mental note to 'thank' Norman when he next sees him.

"Well it was a fun battle Roxanne, maybe we can have another some day."

"I'd like that Ash."

A loud explosion from outside cut their conversation short.

"What the hell was that?"

Ash and Roxanne rushed outside and heard another explosion, they looked where it was coming from.

"It's coming from Devon Corp."

* * *

Notes

I know Roxanne has a Nosepass but if you check out the Pokedex entries as well as what happened in the manga you'll find that it always points north so all you have to do is stand south of him and attack him until you win - That wouldn't be a very interesting battle would it?

By the way the attack on Devon Corp isn't about stealing the 'Goods' mentioned in RSE.

First Gym Battle what do you think of it?


	14. The attack on Devon Corp

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 14 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash and Roxanne looked down the road and saw a group of people in similar outfits.

"Damn it's Team Firestorm. Roxanne take the children to the Pokémon Centre and take Marshtomp, Totodile and Phanpy with you and get them healed, they'll help you keep everyone safe if Team Firestorm attack the Pokémon Centre."

Roxanne was reluctant to leave but her best 3 Pokémon were knocked out so she wouldn't be much help.

"Okay Ash, just be careful."

"I'll try, now go and keep the students safe."

Roxanne nodded and went back into the gym so she could get the students. Ash started pushing his way through the people who were screaming in terror and running away from Devon Corp.

* * *

Once he pushed his way past the crowds Ash gradually crept closer to the members of Team Firestorm making sure he was out of sight, Ash looked at Eevee and Ralts and knew that it was too dangerous to keep them out of a poke ball. He took a couple of spare poke balls and held put them in front of Eevee and Ralts.

"Sorry but I have to put you both in poke balls now."

Both Ralts and Eevee whined clearly not wanting to be parted from Ash.

"It's the only way I can be certain you'll be safe. I'll send you back out as soon as it is safe I promise."

They looked down dejectedly and pressed the capture buttons. Ash looked at the poke balls sadly and then clipped them on to his belt. He turned his attention back to the men and saw 2 more join them meaning there were now 7 grunts guarding the entrance to Devon Corp.

"There is too many of them for us to rush in, we'll have to be smarter than that."

Raichu's cheeks started crackling and was about to fire a Thunder Wave at them.

"Wait Raichu, they may make noise if you shock them, I have another idea."

Raichu realised Ash was right and stopped charging his attack, Ash took a poke ball off his belt and opened it.

"Noctowl Hypnosis on those men."

Noctowl's eyes glowed red and she released red circles that expanded as they moved towards the grunts, when the hypnotic waves hit the grunts they collapsed to the ground and were in a deep sleep. Ash came out of cover and returned Noctowl, he carefully stepped around the sleeping grunts and he walked through the entrance to Devon Corp which no longer had doors as they had been blown off its hinges.

* * *

Ash walked down a corridor when he heard voices coming from a room to his right, he went to the door and quietly nudged it open. He looked inside and saw a group of scientists, they were all cowering in fear as the grunt stood with a Cacturne by his side. One of the scientists stood up.

"W-w-why are you doing this?"

"This is your final warning shut up now!"

"B-but."

"That's it I've had enough of your whining Cacturne Pin Missile."

"Raichu block it with Thunderbolt."

Cacturne fired multiple white glowing streams of pins from the dark green patches on its arms and legs at the scientists, Raichu leapt into the room and fired a bolt of electricity at the pins cancelling them out.

"Now Quick Attack and hit him with Iron Tail."

Raichu shot off and rammed straight into Cacturne's gut making him double over, he then leapt into the air and his tail turned metallic. He slammed his tail down on Cacturne's head smashing him face into the floor knocking him out. The grunt seeing his unconscious Pokémon went to flee so he could get reinforcements.

"Raichu stop him with Thunder Wave."

Another bolt of electricity shot off of Raichu and hit the fleeing grunt making him collapse, he tried to move but was unable to, the paralysis immobilizing him. Now that he knew the grunt wasn't escaping Ash walked over to the terrified scientists.

"Are you all okay?"

"We're fine but you must hurry the main databases are on the top floor in Mr Stone's office, you have to get there quickly before they steal the research data."

"Okay I'll go but I need to make sure you're all safe. Snorlax come on out."

Snorlax came out wondering what was going on.

"I need you to stay here and protect these people and stop any Team Firestorm members okay."

Snorlax nodded and stood ready for battle. Ash gave a quick thanks before running to the stairs and started to ascend to the top of the building, as he did he wondered why there wasn't an elevator in the building, he shook off the idea and focussed back on his goal. Every time he got to a new floor he would look inside the rooms and see several Team Firestorm members and as much as he wanted to help them all he knew that not only did he not have the time to do so but he didn't have enough Pokémon either.

* * *

Ash finally got to the top level and he burst through the door and saw a man who had a much more intimidating presence. Next to him was a Crawdaunt which was gripping on to a man squeezing for a few seconds before stopping.

"Let him go and who the hell are you?"

The man and Crawdaunt turned their attention to Ash who was temporarily chilled by the man's eyes, one was ice blue and the other was blood red

"I'm Rethant."

"Why have you attacked Devon Corp?"

"Foolish child do you really think I am going to tell everyone Team Firestorm's plans? I am not some stupid saturday morning cartoon villain. Now I suggest you leave now before I crush you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine Crawdaunt snap him like a twig."

"Raichu Volt Tackle."

Crawdaunt dropped the man and he landed on the ground banging his head on the ground which knocked him unconscious. Crawdaunt continued his charge at Ash but was intercepted by Raichu who was surrounded in electricity, Crawdaunt fell back after the attack however he hadn't taken anywhere near as much damage as Ash had hoped.

"That rat of yours isn't bad."

Ash and Raichu growled at the rat comment.

"Thunderbolt."

"Protect then Dark Pulse."

Raichu charged electricity and fired it at Crawdaunt who created a a green barrier deflecting the electricity, he then released a dark wave of energy at Raichu which knocked the mouse back but he remained on his feet.

"Crush the rat."

"Avoid his claws with Quick Attack then jump on his back and use Thunderbolt."

Crawdaunt charged at Raichu and started trying to grab him, he kept snapping his claws shut when he thought he was going to catch the rat but Raichu was too fast. When he got behind Crawdaunt Raichu jumped on to Crawdaunts back, he tried to grab the rat but he couldn't quite reach him. Raichu's cheeks sparked and he transferred the electricity directly into Crawdaunt making him cry out in pain.

"Slam your back into the wall."

Crawdaunt slammed his back into the wall behind him leaving Raichu embedded in it. He yanked the mouse out of the wall and started crush him, Raichu struggled against his grip but he couldn't get free.

"Full power Thunder."

Raichu managed to focus long enough to unleash all the electrical energy he could muster which made Crawdaunt release him, Raichu scrambled away to give him a few moments to recover however Crawdaunt quickly shook the attack off but he appeared to have been paralyzed by the attack.

"Crabhammer."

"Volt Tackle."

Crawdaunt ran at Raichu his pincer glowing white, Raichu charged to meet him and he was surrounded in electricity. Raichu collided with Crawdaunt's fist and was overpowered, he was sent flying back and Raichu slammed into the wall behind Ash, he looked back and saw Raichu trying to get back up but he was unable to, Ash was now wishing he hadn't left Snorlax downstairs, his only option now was Zangoose who was strong however Ash hadn't even had a chance to train with him let alone battle.

"Zangoose to the battlefield."

Zangoose came out, he looked at his opponent and grinned he was finally going to get a chance to battle but he was disappointed that it looked to have taken quite a bit of damage from someone else. He got into a battle stance and thought well a battle is a battle in the end.

"Start with Quick Attack."

Zangoose shot off ramming straight into Crawdaunt who staggered back and put his claws to his gut, he was still feeling weak from his battle against the rat so the attack hurt more than it usually would have done.

"Use Crunch."

"Quick Attack to get away then Crush Claw."

Crawduant jumped forward trying to snap his jaws down on Zangoose but he bit thin air as the mongoose had shot away, he appeared at Crawdaunt's side and Zangoose's claws glowed blueish-white with white sparks surrounding it and slashed him creating 3 gashes down his right side making Crawdaunt collapse. He struggled back to his feet but was clearly unable to fight back but Ash knew that he would have to knock it out as Rethant wouldn't return it otherwise.

"Finish Crawdaunt with Close Combat."

Zangoose started pummeling Crawdaunt with a flurry of punches and kicks until it finally crumpled to the floor, Zangoose then added a final kick for good measure making him skid along the floor coming to a stop in front of Rethant. Rethant recalled Crawdaunt and glared at his poke ball.

"You useless Pokémon, I'll deal with you later."

Rethant looked up at Ash.

"Your time has come boy, Salamence destroy him."

Salamence appeared and let out a deafening roar, it looked straight at Ash and Zangoose with an almost maniacal look in his eyes. Zangoose was unaffected though and stood in front of Ash ready to continue. As Salamence was about to attack Officer Jenny ran up the final steps and entered the room with a group of armed officers behind her. Rethart saw them and quickly leapt on to Salamence's back.

"Your interference doesn't matter we've got what we came for. Until next time"

With that Rethant threw a smoke bomb which allowed him to escape as everyone was coughing and spluttering.

* * *

When the smoke cleared Office Jenny looked furious.

"Damn it he's evaded us again."

"Not yet he hasn't Noctowl stop him."

Ash sent out Noctowl and she quickly took off in pursuit, Rethant then heard something behind him, he looked back and saw Noctowl now chasing him.

"You don't know when to quit do you? Salamence Dragon Claw."

Noctowl had tucked her wings in and was now headed straight at Salamence who's claws glowed green, as Noctowl approached Salamence dodged under her Brave Bird attack and slashed at her creating 3 gashes across her body, she screeched in pain and started plummeting to the ground.

"NOCTOWL!"

Rethant and Salamence had evil smirks on their faces proud of their work, they turned and flew away. Ash fumbled with his belt trying to get Noctowl's poke ball, he finally managed to find it and returned her when she was mere inches from the ground.

"Come on let's go I'll give you a ride to the Pokemon Centre."

Ash nodded and followed her downstairs, he saw Snorlax outside the entrance carrying the unconscious Team Firestorm members to the police station. Ash returned him and got on Officer Jenny's motor cycle, she hit the gas and they sped off towards the Pokémon Centre. Ash praying the whole time that Noctowl would be okay.

* * *

Notes

So another appearence for Team Firestorm - What data could they have stolen from Devon Corp and why would they want it? - Read on to find out.


	15. The Return of the GS Ball

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 15 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

The bike screeched to a halt outside the Pokémon Centre, Ash thanked Officer Jenny and ran inside. He saw Roxanne, Marshtomp, Phanpy and to his surprise Totodile all stood ready for battle.

"Ash what happened at Devon Corp? Were Team Firestorm stopped?"

"Most of Team Firestorm were captured however Rethant escaped with the data they had come here for and he has badly injured Noctowl so I need Nurse Joy's help. Where is she?"

"She's in the back with the students, I'll get her."

Ash watched Roxanne go into the back, he then looked at the trio he had given her.

"Thank you guys for helping protect the students."

Totodile and Marshtomp saluted in response and Phanpy happily cried out. They heard the door open again and saw Nurse Joy and a Chansey with a gurney, Ash quickly released Noctowl and carefully placed her on it.

"You've got to help Noctowl she was hit by a Dragon Claw."

"I'll do everything I can, but you'll have to wait out here."

Ash watched Nurse Joy take Noctowl into the emergency room, he went to a nearby table and collapsed on to the chair as he waited for Nurse Joy to finish the surgery he was constantly replaying what had happened and every time he saw the Dragon Claw hit Noctowl he felt a pang of guilt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Roxanne.

"Ash don't worry Noctowl will be fine."

"Thanks Roxanne, anyway you should go and make sure all the kids get home safely."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I have my Pokémon and I need to make a call anyway."

"Okay Ash I'll see ya then."

Roxanne led the students out of the Pokémon Centre all of them thanking Ash and waving goodbye, when they all left Ash was alone apart from Raichu and Meowth. As he sat in his misery he remembered his promise to Eevee and Ralts and sent them out, the young Pokémon looked happy at first but when they saw the state their dad was in they knew something bad must have happened. They both went to Ash and nuzzled him, in response he picked them up and hugged them to his chest.

"Don't worry you two, everything will be fine."

Eevee and Ralts believed him and snuggled into his embrace, Meowth and Raichu on the other hand were even more worried than they had been before as they had heard Ash's mutter 'I hope' at the end.

* * *

As Ash sat worrying he lost track of time, he looked to the clock and saw that he had been here for a few hours now. He started thinking that maybe the worst case scenario had happened and that Noctowl was gone, he looked up when he heard a ding and saw Nurse Joy leave the emergency room and walk his way.

"Well how is Noctowl?"

"She'll be fine, her wounds were pretty deep though so you'll have to stay here for a few days and let her wounds heal before she can travel."

"Okay that's fine just as long as Noctowl is okay. Can I see her?"

"She's resting right now, she just went through major surgery so I think it would be best if we leave her until tomorrow."

"I understand."

"I suggest you do something to occupy yourself rather than sitting here worrying."

"Well I do need to call Professor Oak so I guess I can do that."

Nurse Joy simply nodded and walked back behind the main desk, Ash got up from his seat and went to the phone booth and dialed Professor Oak's number.

"Ah hello Ash."

"Hey Professor, I'm sorry I haven't called earlier but I forgot after the Training School, then I had my gym battle and then Team Firestorm attacked Devon Corp so I had to deal with that."

"What were they doing there?"

"They've stolen some data but I don't know what. You don't happen to know anything Devon Corp might have been developing do you Professor?"

"Sorry Ash but I have no clue. More importantly are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but Noctowl took a bad hit, she's recovering from surgery right now."

"I don't suppose you know if Mr Stone is okay."

"He should be fine, he hit his head hard on the floor though but I can't see him getting much more than a concussion."

"That's a relief. Anyway I guess you have called to see about Eevee."

Eevee perked up at this and turned her full attention to the screen.

"Yeah me and Eevee are really excited, so what did you find?"

"Well the idea may take a while but after talking with Professor Rowan and Juniper we have come to the conclusion that if we take a very small central piece from the Ice Rocks in both Sinnoh and Unova and put them into an amulet for Eevee to wear she should in time be able to evolve into a Glaceon."

Eevee yipped happily and rubbed her cheek on the screen hoping it showed her thanks.

"However."

Her celebrations suddenly stopped.

"It will take a while to get the specific pieces as they have to get them without doing a lot of damage to the rest of the Ice Rock so I can't guarantee you will get the amulet in the near future."

Eevee's ears drooped and she looked down sadly, Ralts shuffled closer to Eevee and brought her sister into a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring better news."

"On the contrary Professor it is great news that you've actually found a way for Eevee to evolve without going to any of the specific places. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Actually Ash there is one thing you can do. You see I sent my Dragonite earlier to deliver you something and I believe he should arrive soon, would you mind holding on to the item I have given him?"

"After everything you've done Professor it is the least I can do."

"Thank you Ash."

"No problem Professor, well I'll leave you to your work, bye."

"Goodbye Ash."

Ash hung up the phone and stood up from the phones and placed Ralts and Eevee on his shoulders, he then walked outside flanked by Meowth and Raichu, minutes later a Dragonite landed in front of them, the dragon was carrying a bag which he took off and handed to Ash. Ash saw that there was a letter attached to the bag so he pulled it off and started reading it.

_Dear Ash_

_I am handing the GS Ball back to you, sadly Kurt was unable to find anything out despite using all the techniques he knew. He sent it back to me so that I could have another look at it but I decided it would be best if you held on to it and maybe you'll be able to unlock its secrets._

_Good luck Ash._

_Professor Oak_

Dragonite seeing that his job was done flew back into the air leaving Ash holding the note in one hand and the bag in the other. Ash rummaged through the bag and took the GS Ball out of it he then practically glared at the gold and silver ball.

"Arceus damn it, if Professor Ivy and Professor Oak 2 of the most famous Pokémon professors in the world and Kurt who is supposed to be some kind of poke ball master couldn't open this thing how the hell will I be able to?"

Everyone shrugged their shoulders in response and Ash sighed, this damn thing had caused him enough headaches the last time he had it the memories of the incident with Quagsire came to mind and now he was stuck with it again.

"Well I'll think about that tomorrow come on let's get some rest and in the morning we'll go check on Noctowl."

He stuck the GS Ball into one of his pockets and went back into the Pokémon Centre, he stopped for a moment and looked at the room Noctowl was now recovering in, he considered going and seeing Noctowl but if Nurse Joy said he should leave her then he would do so. He broke his gaze away and went upstairs to his room and got on to the bed eventually drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up feeling groggy, he hadn't really gotten much sleep as every time he closed his eyes he saw Noctowl get hit by the Dragon Claw but instead of returning her like he had he missed and she crashed to the ground and when he got to her side she was dead in a pool of her own blood. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs hoping Nurse Joy would let him see Noctowl. Nurse Joy saw Ash walking over and decided to save them both some time.

"Good morning Ash, you can see Noctowl now."

"Thanks."

Ash went into Noctowl's room and saw that she was awake, he rushed to her side and sat in the chair. Ash then sent out all of his Pokémon who all looked concerned for her well-being.

"Hey Noctowl how are you feeling?"

She made a

"I'm so sorry, you nearly got killed because of me."

Noctowl motioned him to come closer, when he leaned his head in she clipped him round the ear with her wing and started talking, when she stopped Ash looked at Meowth.

"She says stop blaming yourself it's not your fault."

As Ash was about to respond he heard some giggling behind him, everyone looked back and saw Eevee and Ralts bouncing on Snorlax's belly like it was a trampoline the sight made everyone laugh. Nurse Joy then walked in and smiled at the interaction between Ash and his Pokémon, she didn't want to interrupt but this was important.

"Ash Officer Jenny is here to see you, she says that Mr Stone wants to see you."

"Ok I'll be out in just a sec, I have to go Noctowl but don't worry I'll be back soon."

Noctowl nodded and Ash decided to leave his other Pokémon with her, he knew he wouldn't need them so it made more sense for them to stay here so they could keep her company. Ash walked to the door and reluctantly left Noctowl's room. He walked out of the Pokémon Centre and saw Officer Jenny on her bike motioning him to get on, he did as she asked and got on she then drove Ash to a rather large house.

"Wow, is this Mr Stone's house?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why he wanted to see me?"

"My guess is that he wants to thank you for your help. Right I've got to go now we are scanning the building for any evidence."

"Okay see ya."

Officer Jenny saluted and got on her bike shooting off towards Devon Corp seconds later. Ash walked to the door and pressed the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately revealing a butler flanked by an Arcanine and a Mightyena both Pokémon growling threateningly, Ash was now wishing he'd brought at least Raichu with him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum, Mr Stone asked to see me."

The butler sent a hand signal at Arcanine and Migtyena making the pair calm down.

"Follow me."

After the welcome he'd received Ash was dubious about if he should go inside but after yesterday's events Ash could understand why they would increase security. He walked inside and followed the butler into a sitting room seeing the man he'd saved yesterday sat in one of the chairs.

"Excuse me Mr Stone you have a visiter a Mr Ash Ketchum."

"Thank you Geoffrey."

Mr Stone turned his attention to Ash

"I'm glad you came Ash, please take a seat."

Ash sat in the chair next to Mr Stone and saw Geoffrey leave the room.

"Hello Mr Stone how are you feeling."

"Apart from a minor headache I'm fine thanks to you Ash, had you not come along when you did that Crawdaunt would have snapped me like a twig. I was told you saved some of my scientists as well."

"I'm just glad I got there in time."

"I heard your Noctowl got hurt, how is she?"

"She's gonna be fine thanks."

Mr Stone could see Ash was not really here, it was obvious his mind was still focussed on his injured Pokémon.

"I can see you are worried about her so I'll let you go back now, I just wanted to thank you for all your help."

"Wait can you just tell me one thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why would Team Firestorm attack Devon Corp? What were you developing?"

Mr Stone sighed he wasn't surprised Ash had asked this but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about today.

"Listen as you know the police are still checking out the building so I don't know what Team Firestorm have taken, but Officer Jenny told me they'll be done by tonight so if you come to Devon Corp tomorrow at 10am I'll tell you everything I can."

"Okay Mr Stone I'll see you tomorrow."

"Farewell."

Ash got up and shook Mr Stone's hand, he was then escorted out by Geoffrey, Mightyena and Arcanine when he got outside he started walking back to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

Notes

Since the anime stopped the GS Ball storyline by giving it to Kurt and expected us all to forget about it after a while (although most people didn't) I thought I'd bring it back, it won't play a massive role for a while but it will be important later on.


	16. Explosions and Explanations

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 16 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash got back to the Pokémon Centre and saw that Nurse Joy wasn't behind her desk, he assumed she was tending to Noctowl so he went to the recovery room and as he thought saw Nurse Joy wrapping some fresh bandages around Noctowl.

"Hey Nurse Joy how is Noctowl?"

"She's recovering faster than I thought, I've taken another look at her wounds and I believe in a couple of days you will be able to take her."

"That's great news, thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem."

Nurse Joy finished wrapping the bandages and looked at Noctowl.

"Ok now you just need to rest and you won't be in here much longer."

Noctowl nodded and had no intention of disobeying her orders as she had no desire to stay in this bed any longer than necessary.

"Right I have to leave, Roxanne has apparently got a couple of challengers today so I'm expecting I'll be needed to heal some Pokémon."

Nurse Joy left the room, Ash sat in the chair next to Noctowl again and Eevee and Ralts jumped off the bed on to Ash's lap. He sat there happy to just be spending time with his Pokémon, however Noctowl was still drained from the surgery and fell asleep after a couple of hours. Ash returned everyone and left deciding to leave her to get some rest, he walked out of the Pokémon Centre and strolled down the street, he wasn't really sure what to do now, as he walked he looked around and his eyes fell on the Trainer School and he remembered Nurse Joy saying that Roxanne had some battles today so he thought he'd go and give John a hand if he needed the help.

A few hours later Ash left the Trainer School feeling pretty tired, after his restless night and then spending a few hours with some rather energetic kids had completely exhausted him. He dragged himself back to the Pokémon Centre and after checking on Noctowl and finding she was asleep he climbed up the stairs and went to his room collapsing on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning after checking on Noctowl again Ash left the Pokémon Centre and headed to Devon Corp, he was curious what Team Firestorm could have taken as Devon one of the biggest companies that are responsible for designing new technology they could have stolen absolutely anything. He got to the entrance and the 2 officers standing there recognised him as the boy who had saved Mr Stone so allowed him inside, as he walked through the building Ash was approached by several people all thanking him for saving them from Team Firestorm.

Ash got to the stairs and starting climbing up them, the stairs seemed to go on forever and he wondered again why they didn't have an elevator, Ash shook the thought away there obviously must be some reason and anyway he had other more important things to think about right now.

Finally reaching the top floor Ash let out a sigh of relief happy to have finally got up here, then he remembered he would have to go all the way back down and he groaned. He went to Mr Stone's office and knocked on the door.

Mr Stone was busy at his desk looking through the systems just incase they had missed anything, when he heard someone knock on the door he looked up and saw the guard that had been stationed here for protection which he thought was unnecessary but Office Jenny insisted that the guard would be here.

"I'll get it sir."

The guard walked out the room and saw a young man carrying a group of Pokémon.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Mr Stone is expecting me."

"I was not aware of this."

The guard looked at the powerful looking Raichu on the boys shoulder.

"I cannot let you in with your Pokémon, it is a safety precaution after the attack we have upped security. They shall have to wait out here."

Ash glared at the man and tightened his grip on Eevee and Ralts.

"Hell no, just go inside and ask him and he will let us in."

Mr Stone heard his guard talking with someone and looked up, the guard had left the door ajar and he saw Ash outside arguing with his guard.

"Morning Ash, please come in and have a seat."

Ash walked inside making sure to 'accidentally' barge into the guard making him stagger back and glare at Ash, Ash smirked back at him, turned around and sat in the chair opposite Mr Stone.

"Good morning Mr Stone, how are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"So what have you found?"

"Well we found they have taken all the blueprints we had for a new drilling device to finish Rusturf tunnel, it was a much faster and quieter machine so it wouldn't have disturbed the Whismur like our old mining technology did. Also the designs for a machine we had been building for resurrecting fossil Pokémon was stolen and they took the data for all the new circuit boards and electronics we had been developing."

"Those are some odd things to take."

"Indeed, I really have no clue what Team Firestorm could be planning, my only guess right now is that they are going to try to resurrect fossils but unless they have hundreds of the things I don't see why an attack on Devon would be worth the risk. Luckily everything taken can be replaced in no time."

"Well that's good news."

"Yes I was relieved that it wasn't worse. I'd like to thank you again Ash, is there anything we can do to repay you for your heroism?"

Ash was about to say no thanks were needed but he then remembered the GS Ball in his pocket.

"Actually Mr Stone there is one thing you can do for me."

"Just name it."

"I have this thing called a GS Ball, several professor's and a poke ball master called Kurt have looked at this and have been unable to figure out anything about what it does or what's inside it. So I was wondering if you could try and find out anything about it

"Of course Ash, we have a scanning device we use on all poke balls, it can tell us what they're made of, what they do and why they do it. I'm sure that we will be able to uncover this GS Ball's secrets."

"Thanks Mr Stone."

"Forget about it Ash. Now follow me to the research lab and we'll take a look at this GS Ball."

Ash followed Mr Stone and told him everything that had happened while he had been in possession of the strange poke ball making the president of Devon Corp laugh at some of the incidents the Quagsire stealing the GS Ball was his favourite. They walked into the research lab and Ash saw a large machine on the wall.

"Ok Ash just place the GS Ball in that slot and we'll start scanning it."

Ash took the GS Ball out of his pocket and placed it in the machine, he watched as it started scanning it, he backed up and stood alongside Mr Stone who looked just as interested as Ash. They kept watching the machine and at first it seemed that everything was going well and Ash was getting more and more excited at finally finding out what was in the GS Ball, then it all went to hell. warning sounds began blaring and smoke was pouring out of the machine. Ash could see that the machine was on the verge of exploding.

"Oh shit, Snorlax Protect."

Ash sent out Snorlax who immediately created a barrier which protected everyone from the explosion which came mere moments after, the people were unharmed the wall on the other hand wasn't so lucky and now there was a massive hole in the building. They all looked at where the machine used to be and could see amongst the pile of broken metal that the GS Ball was still there, Ash picked it up and saw that it didn't have a scratch on it. Ash looked back at everyone clearly embarrassed and guilty about what had happened.

"Sorry everyone."

Mr Stone placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ash, I always thought this lab was a bit stuffy anyway."

Everyone laughed at the president's comment momentarily forgetting about the situation. The laughing stopped when sirens could be heard and moments later Officer Jenny stormed into the room, luckily Mr Stone quickly explained the situation and she soon left, Ash placed the GS Ball into his pocket and he walked to the door deciding that he needed to have a little talk with Professor Oak.

"If you'll excuse me I need to make a call to a certain Pokémon Professor."

They nodded and watched Ash stomp out of the room going towards one of the private rooms.

* * *

Ash bashed open the door to one of the private rooms so hard it nearly fell off its hinges, he walked to the phone inside and punched Professor Oak's number into it, the professor picked up and his face appeared on a large screen. Professor Oak saw that Ash was angry and he was pretty sure he knew why.

"Hello Ash what is wrong?"

He then saw Ash take the GS Ball out of his pocket.

"What's wrong?! Professor this damn GS Ball is what's wrong why have you given me this? And don't say you explained in the note because we both know that is total BS."

Professor Oak sighed he had a feeling Ash wouldn't be pleased with his idea.

"Ash I tried everything I could think of doing to open the GS Ball as did Kurt and Professor Ivy. I told the professors, researchers and even the champions of all the regions and they had no other ideas on what to do to open it. So I gave it to you hoping that you'd take it to Devon Corp to see if they could do anything to help."

"Well you're in luck I brought it with me to Devon today and they did some scans a couple of minutes ago."

"Really? What happened?"

"The scanning machine exploded."

Professor Oak's jaw dropped.

"And let's just say if I hadn't saved Mr Stone the other day I would be having to pay them quite a lot of money. So what do I do with it now?"

Professor Oak recovered from his shock and rubbed his chin deep in thought.

"Listen Ash I really did want you to keep hold of it, after the things you've done in the past few years I know that you are probably the best bet at finding out some obscure way to open the GS Ball and find out what it contains."

Ash wanted to argue but he to agree that he has been through some pretty crazy shit since he started his journey.

"Fine Professor I'll keep it and maybe your right about me finding whatever opens this thing, but as soon as it opens I want you to have it, this thing has caused me nothing but trouble."

"Fair enough, now I must get back to work Ash."

"Ok bye professor."

Ash hung up, he glared at the GS Ball and stuffed it back into his pocket he wasn't sure how long he was going to be stuck with it but he hoped it wouldn't be too long.

* * *

Ash went back to Mr Stone apologising again for the GS Ball destroying the machine. The scientists left the room grumbling as they would have to start building the scanning machine again, Ash watched them walk out feeling incredibly guilty again.

"Don't worry Ash this isn't the first time something like this has happened, it won't take them long to rebuild the machine. So Ash is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Actually if you don't mind there is one more thing, you see Professor Oak gave me this Pokenav and I was wondering do you have any upgrades for it?"

"Follow me."

Ash nodded and followed Mr Stone as he left the room and started walking to the research lab responsible the development of Pokenav technology.

"Yes we have a couple of experimental upgrades for the Pokenav and I believe you've earned them, these upgrades won't be available to the public for a few months so you have to keep quiet about them."

"Thank you that's very generous of you and I won't tell anyone about the upgrades."

"Good, now hand me your Pokenav and we'll get you the upgrades."

Ash handed Mr Stone the Pokenav and he passed it to one of the scientist who walked off with it.

"So what are the upgrades?"

"Well if you find a stone that you believe may contain a fossil Pokémon the first upgrade allows you to scan them and see if they do contain fossil Pokémon. The second upgrade gives the Pokenav 3D demonstration video's of every known move, it should be a helpful for teaching your Pokémon new moves."

Ash was fascinated by these upgrades both would be extremely useful. Thinking of the fossils again made Ash think of something.

"Wait why wasn't the fossil upgrade taken by Team Firestorm?"

"This part of the facility is a much more secure department than the rest of the building."

Ash nodded seeing that these were more secret than what Team Firestorm took but it still didn't seem enough to up the security for this specific part of the building. Ash then saw a door in the corner of the room which had authorized personnel only on the door. Ash's curiosity took over.

"What's in that room?"

"Ah well that's our top-secret project and it's the reason this part of Devon Corp is more secure than the rest of the building."

* * *

Notes

What is the top-secret project Devon are working on?

Next chapter is the last in Rustboro, afterwards begins the journey to Dewford.


	17. The Secret is Revealed

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 17 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"So what are you making in there? Sorry I shouldn't have asked that, it is top-secret for a reason."

Mr Stone smiled, Ash's curiosity reminded him a bit of himself at that age.

"It's okay Ash, you have my trust come on I'll show you."

Mr Stone led Ash to the door and took him inside, once in the room Ash looked around and saw several scientist some of which were at tables working on some very small devices and the others appeared to be talking with Pokémon.

"What are they doing?"

"The people at the desks are working on the prototypes for a translator which would allow humans to understand Pokémon and the scientists talking to the Pokémon over there are testing them."

Ash's jaw dropped.

"R-really?"

"Indeed, we have been working on this for years, so far we have gotten it so it can translate one Pokémon of your choice but we have been struggling to advance beyond that."

"They must be expensive to make, how would you ensure that they wouldn't get easily broken?"

"Well it's made of flexible materials, which mould to the shape of your ear. And although it is flexible it is very sturdy, also due to the secrecy of it just in case anyone gets images of what's happening in here we have made the colour blend in with human skin tones so unless you are looking for it the translator won't be seen."

Ash was astounded that something like this was being developed.

"That's incredible, does anyone have one of these outside of this building?"

"Only one person does and that is my son Steven."

Ash looked around the room again and as much as he wanted to ask for one of the prototypes he wouldn't, he'd already asked a lot from Mr Stone and one of the things he had asked for had resulted in destroying a valuable piece of machinery.

Mr Stone looked at Ash and could tell he wanted one of the translators but then who wouldn't? He could also see that Ash wasn't going to ask him for one, the poor boy probably still felt bad for what had happened to the scanner earlier. He'd offer one to Ash but knew that he'd refuse saying that we had done more than enough for him but maybe Ash would take one if in return he did us a favour.

"So Ash would you like one of the translators?"

"No, no I couldn't, thank you for the offer Mr Stone but I couldn't just take one, you've already done so much for me."

Mr Stone smiled.

"You didn't let me finish Ash. I was going to ask for your help in exchange, you see I have a couple of things I need delivered to people and after Team Firestorm's attack I believe it would be safer for you to take them than a regular courier."

Ash was intrigued as to what could be so important.

"Okay what needs delivering?"

"There are two disks I need you to deliver. The first disk contains the schematics for the submarine Captain Stern has been working on, he sent us the original designs so we could improve it and make sure it was safe for extreme deep diving and with the modifications we have provided he will be able to start his underwater studies soon. When you get to Slateport go to the port and you should find him in no time"

Ash nodded, that wasn't to hard he needed to go there after Dewford so that was easy.

"Okay and what else do you need delivering?"

"The power plant outside Mauville has been malfunctioning a lot recently, it is very old now and needs its systems updating. Meet up with Wattson the gym leader there and he will know what to do."

"You know you could have asked me to do these things and I would have done them, you didn't need to give me one of your translators."

"I know but this was the only way you would take one of them."

Ash had smile on his face.

"You're a very devious man Mr Stone."

"Well in my position you have to be able to recognise that kind of behavior and I guess I picked some of it up along the way."

They both chuckled at his response, Ash looked at Mr Stone again with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks Mr Stone."

"It's no problem."

"Now remember Ash this can only be set to one Pokémon for now, so Ash which Pokémon should it be set to."

Ash didn't even have to think about it, he looked to his oldest Pokémon sat on his shoulder.

"It's got to be Raichu Mr Stone."

Both Eevee and Ralts whined a bit as they wanted to be able to talk with their dad but they knew Raichu was their dads oldest Pokémon so they understood why he choose him. The scientist seemed to be doing something else to the translator he was being given, presumably changing the translation setting to Raichu. The scientist closed the translator and handed it to Mr Stone, now that he had a closer look at the device Ash was amazed how small it was, after a bit of fiddling and adjusting the size if fit snugly around Ash's right ear.

"Ok Ash try talking to Raichu."

"Okay Raichu say something."

"Um let's see how about where the hell is my ketchup?"

"Awesome it works I completely understood you."

Raichu happily rubbed his cheek against Ash's. Mr Stone smiled, happy that a bond between a Pokémon and a human can exist. He took the data disks from his pocket, Ash looked at them and saw that both were clearly marked which disk was which, he also saw that there was a note attached to them presumably a set of instructions for the receiver. He placed the disks in the most secure pocket he had and looked back to Mr Stone who was still smiling.

"I'm glad that the translator works, now Ash there is a cruise ship leaving from Isaya Town in two days time it will stop in Dewford for a couple of days and then head to Slateport. To get to Isaya Town head out the western exit of Rustboro and it should be about a days walk north."

"Ok I'll leave as soon as Nurse Joy will let me take Noctowl."

"Goodbye Ash, remember you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Mr Stone I'll see you."

Ash walked out of the research lab and found his way out of Devon Corp eventually, his poor sense of direction had gotten him lost a few times. Ash couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He started the journey back to the Pokémon Centre hoping that Nurse Joy may let him take Noctowl tomorrow morning so he can get to Isaya Town with time to spare.

* * *

Ash got back to the Pokémon Centre and went to see Noctowl, she was recovering really quickly and was now easily able to move around without causing herself any pain. Nurse Joy seemed happy with her progress and told Ash that she believed that Noctowl would be ready to leave tomorrow, both Ash and Noctowl cheered at that, Ash because it meant that Noctowl was safe and almost fully healed and Noctowl cheered because she really didn't want to spend anymore time in this bed doing nothing all day.

Ash spent the afternoon with Noctowl and his Pokémon, he told them about everything Mr Stone had given him making sure to keep quiet so nobody overheard him. As the time passed he thought about how far behind he was on his training schedule but to be honest that plan had been thrown out of the window on the first day he got to Hoenn.

As it got late Ash decided that now was a good time to switch his Pokémon and he did need to bring one of them over to help with Seedot, Ash left the recovery room and sent out all of his Pokémon so he could choose who would be rotated out.

"Okay guys it's time to rotate some of you."

Ash pointed to 3 of them and said Pokémon groaned.

"Sorry guys but I want to rotate everyone in now and again. So here's what I want you guys to do Marshtomp watch Totodile use Ice Punch and start practicing that. Totodile keep working on the combo move and Phanpy remember when we tried working on Stone Edge would you mind giving it another go."

All the Pokémon nodded, Ash returned everyone and went to the phones, dialing Professor Oak's number who quickly picked up and upon seeing the caller expected another bout of shouting.

"Hi Professor Oak."

Professor Oak was confused as to what could turn Ash from infuriated to his usual calm and composed self.

"Hello Ash, you seem a bit calmer now."

"Yes well lets just say I've had a good day."

"Ok so what did you need."

"Well I want to switch Marshtomp, Totodile, Phanpy for Bayleef and Wartortle."

"Okay Ash I'll go get them."

Professor Oak return a couple of minutes later with 2 poke balls, he looked like he'd been trampled which considering he had asked for Bayleef wasn't a big surprise, the professor rubbed his head as he was now suffering from a terrible headache.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"Sorry Professor I've tried telling her but she just loves tackling people to show her affection."

"Forget it, you know the drill place the poke balls in the machine."

"Already done Professor, by the way how are Nincada and Swablu doing?"

"They are coming along nicely, Swablu has easily done the weight training and Nincada and Heracross hit it off both learned the moves very quickly and are regularly sparring."

"That's good to hear."

Ash saw his 3 poke balls disappear and be replaced with 2.

"Thanks Professor Oak, ok I'll see ya."

"Farewell Ash."

Ash put down the phone, placed his poke balls on his belt and went to his room, he was feeling pretty tired as he still hadn't recovered from the restless night he had suffered a few days ago so he would have to see Wartortle and Bayleef tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Nurse Joy checked Noctowl and after seeing how well she had recovered, Nurse Joy said Noctowl was free to go making both trainer and Pokémon happy. Ash returned her and thanked Nurse Joy for everything she had done, after that he left the Pokémon Centre and walked out of the western exit of Rustboro, he briefly looked out at the sea and then turned north starting the journey to Isaya Town.

* * *

Notes

This was quite a short chapter so sorry if you're disappointed. I could have made it longer but it would have been pointless filler that would have already been covered in an earlier chapter for example the Trainer School.

I know we haven't gotten to have any moments with Seedot yet but Ash has been a bit busy so next chapter I'll rectify that.

A couple of OC's appear next chapter

And Ash boards the cruise ship.

I've had some people saying Team Firestorm's plans are too obvious don't worry their plan is more impressive than just reviving a bunch of Anorith, Lileep and other fossil Pokémon, you'll just have to wait a while to find out their real goal.

There will be one more chapter released on Friday, then there will not be an update for at least a week as X & Y will be dominating my spare time.


	18. Cruise Control

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 18 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Shortly after leaving Rustboro Ash took 2 poke balls off his belt and sent out Bayleef and Wartortle, who looked at Ash.

"Hey guys it's great to see ya."

Wartortle nodded in response, Bayleef did what she usually does and tackled Ash, she affectionately nuzzled him completely ignoring the Pokémon who had been on him, luckily for Ralts and Eevee, Raichu knew what was coming and took them out of Ash's arms and jumped clear before Bayleef jumped on Ash. Meowth on the other hand was knocked off Ash's shoulder and crashed to the ground, he quickly got up and was pretty annoyed at what happened.

"Hey watch it you stupid plant."

Bayleef looked up at the cat and looked furious, she started charging a Solarbeam and although Meowth had toughened up since joining Ash he knew that he was no match for Bayleef. Raichu trying to defuse the situation stood between the two and seeing that Raichu wasn't going to back down Bayleef stopped the Solarbeam and went back to nuzzling Ash. Meowth looked at Raichu grateful that he had stood up for him.

"Thanks Raichu."

'No problem Meowth.'

Ash was relieved that Raichu had managed to stop Bayleef from attacking Meowth. He finally had enough of Bayleef's nuzzling and tried escaping but was unable to.

"Okay Bayleef I missed you too but can you please let me get up now."

Bayleef reluctantly allowed Ash to get back on his feet and the group carried on, Ash decided to let Bayleef and Wartortle stay out of their poke balls so they could get to know the young ones and so he could tell them about everything that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

Ash and his Pokémon continued to enjoy the journey to Isaya Town, when they heard a girl scream PICHU. They ran to where the scream originated and saw a girl who had a slender physique, her long blonde hair was in a high, sleek ponytail that fell past her hips. She wore long, black fingerless gloves with yellow laces, a short-sleeved long yellow shirt under an open black vest, black pants, and black knee-high lace up boots. She also had a black and yellow messenger bag across her chest.

Her Pokémon were being attacked by a group of Golbat which where being led by a particularly big Crobat who appeared to have a small yellow Pokémon in its grasp. Ash ran to help the girl and saw that her Pokémon looked exhausted, there were many unconscious Zubat and Golbat on the ground showing that they must have been attacked by a large swarm of the bat Pokémon.

He looked into the girl's eyes and could see that she was terrified, he tried talking to her in as calm a voice as he could.

"Listen if we're going to save Pichu I need your help. Tell all of your Pokémon to use Thunderbolt, they don't have to hit anything they just need to distract them."

She nodded and told her Pokémon to as Ash said and bolts of electricity were being fired in the air making all the bats quickly dodge the attacks. Ash then looked to his Pokémon.

"Okay on my go I want Bayleef to use Vine Whip to get Pichu then hit em with Razor Leaf. Raichu I want you to get on Wartortle's back, then Wartortle use Aqua Jet and Raichu when you are on course to hit the Crobat use Volt Tackle."

Ash waited for a moment, he wanted to start his attack when Crobat dodged as it would be much easier to execute this plan if he had lost his focus due to dodging an attack. Then the opening came as a very powerful looking Thunderbolt fired by the girls Jolteon made the Crobat dodge.

"Now!"

Bayleef shot her vines out and they wrapped around Pichu pulling it out of Crobat's grip, she gently placed the baby Pokémon on the ground and began firing a barrage of leaves at the swarm of Golbat. Raichu got on to Wartortle's back and the water type became surrounded in water and shot into the air headed straight for Crobat, when he was on course to hit Crobat Raichu leapt off of Wartortle and became surrounded in electricity, he rammed straight into Crobat who was still stunned from what he had just witnessed and the bat plummeted to the ground landing in a heap. The Golbat seeing their leader beaten fled picking up fallen comrades as they flew away, one went to get their leader but before it could get there Ash threw a poke ball at Crobat easily catching the unconscious bat.

As Ash went and picked up Crobat's poke ball wondering what the hell he was going to do with it, meanwhile the girl picked up her Pichu and tightly hugged the young Pokémon.

"Pichu I'm so happy you're safe."

The girl walked over to Ash who was now praising his Pokémon for their work.

"Thank you for saving Pichu, my name is Salem Ashni."

"Your welcome but if anyone should be thanked it should Raichu, Wartortle and Bayleef."

Salem smiled at Ash and knelt rubbing their heads and thanking them all, Pichu then jumped out of her arms and hugged Raichu who was surprised at first but hugged back. Salem got back up and looked at the boy who had helped her.

"So who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum."

Ash looked at Salem's Pokémon and they were all exhausted but seeing how many Zubat and Golbat that had been beaten by them it was hardly surprising.

"Hey your Pokémon need a break so how about we stop here and have lunch so we can let them have a rest."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"I have plenty of Pokémon food in my bag so yours can have some too."

"That is very kind of you Ash, thank you."

"No problem."

Ash took his backpack off and rummaged through it finally pulling out the Pokémon food he had made and started preparing it for each Pokémon. As Ash was making the food he saw Salem watching their Pokémon, he did the same and was happy to see that they all seemed to be getting on really well, Salem's Luxray, Jolteon, Zebstrika, and Galvantula were talking with Zangoose, Bayleef, Seedot, Meowth and Noctowl, her Chinchou was with Wartortle and Snorlax was you guessed it sleeping. He heard giggling to his right and saw the baby Pokémon playing with Raichu, as he looked back to the main group Ash was happy to see that Seedot had managed to fit in very quickly, he did seem to be staying close to Bayleef which considering they were both grass types wasn't surprising.

"Okay everyone lunch is served."

Ash's Pokémon broke off the conversations they were having and started scoffing the food, Salem's Pokémon wondering what the big deal was went to the bowls Ash had put out for them and after a bite started ploughing through the food as quickly as the others.

"That must be really good, I've never seen them eat like this before."

"Thanks."

As the Pokémon continued eating Ash thought back to when he first saw Salem and had to ask her something.

"So Salem why are you afraid of Zubat, Golbat and Crobat?"

She looked at him gobsmacked, nobody had known about that not even her parents.

"How did you know?"

"When I looked into your eyes there was fear, you were obviously afraid about Pichu but I could see that you were afraid of something else and the bats were the logically conclusion."

"Well you see it all started when I was 7."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Salem is walking towards a cave she had found a while ago, every weekend she would explore deeper into the cave and she would keep finding more interesting things each time. As she walked through the tunnels today she went farther than ever before and to her surprise saw a ruby sticking out of the wall, she grabbed on to it and pulled as hard as she could eventually yanking it free which made her stumble back and crash in to something._

_She turned around and saw an incredibly angry Woobat glaring at her, she turned and ran straight back towards the entrance of the cave trying to flee from the swarm of Woobat behind her, when she got outside she though she'd be safe as Woobat tended to stay in darker places however she had really pissed them off and they flew out of the cave._

_She screamed as they neared, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away and she just put her arms in front of her as tears streamed down her face. The attack she had expected never came as a lightning bolt shot out of a nearby bush, the attacker walked out and was revealed to be a shiny Shinx. The battle didn't last long and the Woobat quickly fled from the Shinx that had defeated them._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"After that I hated and feared all bat like Pokémon. After defeating the Woobat Shinx stayed with me and he became my starter Pokémon when I began my journey."

Ash looked at Salem amazed at what had happened, he saw tears were now in her eyes and he instinctively pulled her into a hug and she returned it. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry about that."

Ash released her and looked into her eyes.

"Don't apologise I shouldn't have asked really and you're not the only one who has a hatred for a certain species. I have a history with Spearow and Fearow."

Ash told her about the incidents starting with Raichu not obeying him, to leaving Pidgeot with the flock to protect them. His story had lifted her spirits and she had laughed when he described his first attempts at catching Pokémon.

Once everyone finished their lunch Ash started packing up as he didn't intend on staying long, he wanted to get Isaya Town today and that would mean he had to get going as soon as possible. He looked at Salem and wondered whether she was going the same way as he wouldn't mind having a human companion for a little while.

At the same time Salem was hoping Ash was going to catch the cruise from Isaya Town as she wanted to get to know Ash a bit better, by the way he interacted with his Pokémon she could tell he was kind and based on the battle earlier he was clearly a strong trainer.

"So Ash before you saved Pichu where were you heading?"

Ash finished packing everything away and turned back to Salem.

"I'm going to Isaya Town so I can get to Dewford by going on the cruise. What about you?"

"Same, I beat Roxanne a week ago but I missed the last boat to Dewford so I had to wait for the one leaving in a couple of days time."

"Hey since we're both going the same way maybe we could stick together."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Ash recalled his Pokémon and Salem did the same the exceptions being Pichu who was now sat on her head and Luxray who walked by her side. They continued the journey to Isaya Town trading stories about what had happened to them during their years as trainers. Salem told Ash that this was her second year as a trainer, in her first she started in Unova and she managed to reach the top 8 in the Vertress Conference.

They got to the Isaya Town Pokémon Centre at around 10pm, they were surprised that they both managed to get a room as the ship would be setting sail in a couple of days but Isaya Town did have several hotels so the people were in all likelihood staying in one of them. They went up to their rooms and got into bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Time skip (about 2 days).

Ash and Salem left the Pokémon Centre and headed to the docks, they had spent the last couple of days together and found they were really quite similar. The first day they had explored Isaya Town but found that it was a rather boring town, most of the building were hotels and the only thing of interest being was docks. They had gone and got their tickets and found out that the ship would set sail around 4:30pm and passengers could begin boarding at 4pm.

When they got to the dock they saw the ship and they were both speechless, Ash stared at it thinking how much bigger it was than the S.S Anne, the thought of that nightmare made him shudder, he just hoped that something like that wouldn't happen again but knowing his luck something 10 times worse would happen. As it got closer to 4pm the crowd got bigger, they were amazed at how many passengers were going to be on this cruise, Ash looked at them and saw that not many appeared to be proper trainers, they were in general just regular people with Pokémon as companions.

As the clock struck 4 they started letting the passengers on to the ship, Ash and Salem hung back not wanting to get crushed among the crowd, as the number of people dwindled they made their way to the ship and handed their tickets in and got on the boat.

* * *

The ship departed not long after and about an hour into the cruise Ash and Salem were ambushed by one of the waiters who was carrying a box, he opened it showing Ash and Salem the contents.

"Excuse me sir, madam we are handing out these collars for your Pokémon for free as a bonus for taking this cruise."

Ash was suspicious of the man, something about him just didn't seem right but he would humor him. He sunk back into his dumb oblivious side that he had shown in the past.

"Collars, what do they do?"

The man was taken aback by the question, all the other trainers had taken them with open arms.

"Well they help strengthen your bond with your Pokémon, they also give them a power boost."

Ash could tell by the look in the man's eyes that he was lying, as the man looked into Ash's eyes a bead of sweat trickled down his face. That gave it away for Ash and he quickly led Salem away.

"No thanks we aren't interested."

Salem had been just as suspicious as Ash and when she looked at him he appeared to be deep in thought.

"There's something bad going on here isn't there Ash."

"Yeah I think so and unfortunately we're now on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean so whatever happens we'll have to fight it off."

Ash and Salem took their room keys and checked out their cabins which were basic but had what you need a bed, a table and a bathroom. As they were about to go and see if anyone was on the battle deck they heard the captain on the loudspeaker telling them to go to the dining hall.

* * *

Ash and Salem walked into the dining hall and sat at one of the tables. All the trainers in the room seemed to have their Pokémon out and most of them were wearing those damn collars, Ash made sure that Snorlax, Bayleef, Zangoose and Wartortle's poke balls were all close to hand.

Ash scanned the room hoping he could see something that would tell him what is going on, there was a hooded man on the stage but he didn't appear to be doing much. Ash continued glancing around the room when he saw several of the staff knowingly nod their heads, he knew something must be up and he was right as moments later most of the waiting staff ran on to the stage joining the hooded man, they revealed their Team Firestorm uniforms and sent out several Pokémon, the hooded man who Ash guessed was the leader walked to the microphone his face was still hidden by his hood.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence!"

Suddenly the Manetric next to him shot a Hyper Beam at Ash's table, luckily he had seen it coming and gotten himself and Salem away from the table. Ash, Salem, Raichu, Meowth and Luxray got up and glared at the Team Firestorm members stood on the stage, Ash saw that there didn't appear to be many of them in comparison to all of the trainers in the room so this wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"Hey assholes, you don't scare me, there are more than enough of us here to stop you."

Ash yelled at them hoping to intimidate them and inspire the other trainers to help him fight them. Ash looked at each and every grunt on the stage, his gaze finally set on the leader. He glared at the hooded man, the intensity of the glare made the leader falter for a minute.

"So who the hell are you? Show yourself you coward."

The leaded started laughing, he took his hood down and Ash and Ralts' eyes widened upon seeing that it was Echye.

"Echye? Hardly surprising to see you with Team Firestorm scum like you belong together."

Echye had an evil smirk on his face.

"I'd watch what I say if I were you."

Ash wasn't fazed and looked around the room.

"My point still stands, look at all the trainers here, even if they are beginners we still heavily outnumber you and your grunts."

"Yes you do right now however if I press this button then that changes everything."

Echye held up the remote in his hand and pressed the button, suddenly most of the Pokémon in the room stood up and walked in front of the Team Firestorm grunts, they were all wearing the collars that were being handed out earlier. When their trainers approached them the Pokémon attacked them and several of the trainers had tears in their eyes as they watched their beloved partners glare at them.

Ash was glad that he had been smart enough to not allow them to put any of those collars on his Pokémon. Ash looked around the room and saw that only Salem and a few other trainers were still in control of their own Pokémon, even though they all appeared much more experienced than the other trainers weight of numbers would soon overwhelm them. Ash needed to think of a plan and quick.

* * *

Notes

Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review.

I hope this chapter made up for the rather short one I gave you last time.

One of the lines in this was taken from a video game, if you can guess which line and the game it came from I'll put your name in the next chapter.

Ok guys this is the last chapter for a while as X & Y just got here this morning.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy the games.

OC Creator

Salem Ashni - Lady of the Serpentine - I hope you like how I've written Salem so far.


	19. Another wonderful cruise for Ash

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 19 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Knowing what was about to happen Ash returned Eevee and Ralts and Salem returned Pichu. Ash started thinking about how they should handle the situation but before he had a chance to formulate any kind of plan the controlled Pokémon started charging towards them.

"Looks like we're just gonna have to fight, Wartortle, Bayleef, Snorlax, Zangoose to the battlefield."

"Jolteon, Galvanula, Zebstrika help us out."

The Pokémon all appeared and got into fighting stances, Raichu, Meowth and Luxray all joined them.

"Okay Snorlax hold the left, Bayleef and Wartortle hold the right everyone else down the middle."

Both Ash and Salem's Pokémon nodded and did as he asked, the mind controlled Pokémon smashed into them, however the disciplined line they had formed repelled the first wave. After that it became a brutal mêlée, they were holding strong but the same could not be said for the other trainers whose pokemon were quickly falling to the seemingly endless horde.

Ash and Salem instructed their Pokémon as much as possible but their Pokémon had to rely on instinct more than commands, Iron Tails clashed, punches were exchanged and attacks were dodged. Eventually weight of numbers started taking its toll and Meowth was the first to fall, he had taken down quite a few but didn't have the stamina to keep it up. Bayleef and Zebstrika were the next to fall as both Pokémon were not great at close range fighting and it had eventually been too much for them to handle.

Ash and Salem watched their still battling Pokémon but could see that they were fighting a losing battle, most of them had sweat pouring off them and were breathing heavily, Ash and Salem shared a glance both knowing that it wouldn't be long now until the rest of them fell.

* * *

As the battle still raged on Ash looked over at the other trainers and saw only a few Pokémon still fighting, he knew that once they had fallen the mind controlled Pokémon would join the assault here which they would be unable to stop. The only chance they had was to get rid of the collars but how? Ash saw Echye up on stage laughing, he was still holding the device and that gave Ash an idea maybe they didn't have to take off the collars just take out what controlled them.

"Salem I have an idea, it is a long shot but it might work."

"Well I am open to suggestions."

"Ok the collars are controlled by that remote in Echye's hand, so my plan is to have Noctowl carry Chinchou, when they are just above him Noctowl releases Chinchou and he launches the most powerful Thunderbolt he can at Echye hopefully frying the circuits and shutting the collars down."

"Well it's better than any plan I have so let's try it, Chinchou I need your help."

"Noctowl to the battlefield."

Both Pokémon came out and upon seeing what was happening went to join the fray, luckily Ash and Salem stopped them before they could. Ash relayed the plan to them and they nodded showing they understood, Noctowl landed and allowed Chinchou to get on her back.

Noctowl took off dodging attacks sent their way, although each time she did feel a bit of pain as her wounds had not fully healed but she pressed on through the pain. When they were just above Echye Chinchou leapt off of Noctowl's back and put all of his power into a Thunderbolt that he shot at Echye who yelled out in pain and collapsed to his knees, the device in his hand exploded the overload of power being to much for it to handle.

When the device exploded all the collars shut down and all the Pokémon stopped fighting, they quickly ripped the collars off and went to their trainers who wrapped their arms around their Pokémon happy that they were back to normal. Echye looked up and saw that all the Pokémon had returned to their trainers and were now glaring at him and the other members of Team Firestorm. Echye was sweating now, his plan was now in tatters, he looked at the grunts who were in a similar condition. He knew there was one way he' escape from this, Echye yelled in the most intimidating voice he could muster.

"Attack them you fools."

The grunts reluctantly did as told and their Pokémon started their attack, as he saw the grunts being overwhelmed Echye turned and ran out the back door abandoning the grunts who were quickly finished off, Ash ran outside and could ony see a helicopter flying off in the distance.

"Damn it he got away."

"Forget about him Ash, he'll be caught sooner or later."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Come let's go and see if there is any food that hasn't been destroyed."

"Sounds good."

Salem smiled and went back inside, Ash took one last look at where the helicopter and made a promise and said so quietly that only he would hear it.

"Next time Echye you won't get away."

* * *

Ash went back inside and saw people tying up the last of the Team Firestorm grunts who had all been knocked out, and although he was hungry he saw a first aid room and looked inside finding several medical supplies for both humans and Pokémon. Ash handed out the supplies making sure to keep a good amount back for his and Salem's Pokémon and when everyone had gotten what they needed Ash went to his Pokémon and saw Salem making sure that they were comfortable.

Ash went to her and thanked her for looking after all their Pokémon. He gave her some supplies to use on her Pokémon and they got to work healing their wounds, the Pokémon all winced as the Super Potions took effect but quickly relaxed once the pain had subsided and were back on their feet moments later looking almost as good as new.

Ash's stomach grumbled as did Salem's and their Pokémon, Ash turned his sight to the kitchen.

"I'll take a look in the kitchen, maybe there will be something in there for us."

Raichu and Meowth climbed on to Ash's shoulders and went to the kitchen, they walked inside and saw that the counters were empty. Salem walked in just after and was equally disappointed to see that there was not a scrap of food to be had, they looked through the cupboards and found plenty of food but none of it was cooked.

"Ah crap nothings been cooked, aren't any of the chefs still here."

"Sorry Ash but it seems that almost all of the crew were members of Team Firestorm. The Captain and a few of the engineers are the only ones we have left."

"So what do we do now, we have no chefs and no prepared meals?"

Salem suddenly looked at Ash with a devious smile on her face, Ash caught the look and at first didn't know why she was grinning like that but after a moments thought he realised what she wanted him to do.

"No."

"Come on Ash the chefs are gone and everyone needs food."

"There is plenty of cereal and other boxed food we can eat until we get to Dewford."

Ash had no intention of cooking for all the people, out there he just helped save the ship from Team Firestorm and now he's expected to cook, sod that. Salem then did one of the few things that always weakened his resolve the puppy dog eyes, Ash tried to resist but in the end he couldn't, he let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. Send Bayleef, Wartortle and Zangoose in here I'm gonna need their help. But take Eevee and Ralts with you."

Her face lit up as Ash agreed, he took 2 poke balls off his belt and sent them out handing both of the young Pokémon to Salem, she left the kitchen and moments later Ash's Pokémon walked in with Salem.

"So how many am I having to feed?"

Salem looked out the door and did a quick head count.

"Uh about three hundred."

"Three fucking hundred!"

Ash took a moment to calm himself before he started talking again.

"Make them sit in tables and I'll do one table at a time and if I hear one person ask what's taking so long I'll stop cooking, have Raichu Thunderbolt them and then throw the person overboard."

Salem nodded and quickly left the kitchen leaving Ash with his Pokémon, Ash sighed again and looked through the cupboards looking for something that is quick and easy to make.

"Okay guys I think we can offer a few things, we have eggs, rice and by the looks of it the ingredients for ramen. There is also a large stash of Pokémon food."

"Hey boss while I was with Jesse and James I cooked omelets for them."

"Great can you do that please? Bayleef and Wartortle can you guys cook the rice after I show you how? And Raichu, Zangoose you're in charge of the Pokémon food. I'll be doing the ramen."

Everyone nodded, first Ash showed Wartortle and Bayleef how to cook the rice and then everyone got started. Ash saw Salem's Pokémon walk in and they agreed to help take the food to the people making one less job for Ash and his Pokémon. As they cooked Ash reminisced about his journey since he left Pallet Town 3 years ago and he had to get something off his chest.

"You know most trainers start their journey, catch a few Pokémon, battle the gyms and then battle in the regional league. But do I get that? No such luck, my journey consists of evil organizations, saving the world, legendary Pokémon nearly killing me, this stupid GS Ball that doesn't even open, gym battles when I get the time and now to top it all off I'm a fucking chef."

"Feel better now boss?"

"Much. better thanks. I'm sorry to moan guys but I'd just like a week where something crazy isn't happening to us."

"To be honest boss we'd all like to have a week like that."

* * *

As they cooked Ash lost track of time and had no idea how long he had been in the kitchen but to him and his Pokémon it had felt like an eternity, eventually the last meal was made and Ash and his Pokémon were exhausted. They chucked all the dishes, cutlery and everything they had used to cook in the sink for someone else to clean, they'd done their part and then some. Ash returned his Pokémon and Meowth and Raichu climbed on to his shoulders, he left the kitchen and headed for his room, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. As he walked through the dinning hall several people all thanked him for what he did and he gave the occasional grunt as a response.

He got to his room and collapsed on to his bed, Meowth and Raichu flew off his shoulders and landed on the bed too tired to complain and they quickly fell to sleep. Ash stayed awake long enough to get under the quilt and pulled Meowth and Raichu in with him, he closed his eyes and his last thought before he fell asleep was 'I fucking hate cruise ships'.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up at the sound of someone banging on his door, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 8am which was much later than he usually slept in but after yesterday he thought he had earned the extra sleep. He turned over to go back to sleep when the door was banged on again.

"Go away."

The person outside banged on the door harder.

"I said go away."

Instead of banging Ash heard a voice.

"Ash I have news and I'm not going to leave until you open the door."

Ash growled in annoyance, as much as he wanted to stay in bed he knew that Salem was just as stubborn as he was and would keep banging on the door until he did as she asked.

"Fine just give me a couple of minutes."

A few minutes later after getting ready Ash opened the door and saw a smiling Salem.

"This better be good cos I am knackered after yesterday."

"Well after you went to bed last night I spoke with the Captain and the engineering crew and after what you did they have done everything they could to make sure the boat gets to Dewford this afternoon."

Ash's eyes suddenly lit up as he realised he wouldn't have to cook again.

"They did say that the stop in Dewford may be a bit longer while they try to get a new crew together."

"That's not too bad it gives us a bit more time to prepare for our battles against Brawly."

Ash then let out a yawn.

"Well it's been nice talking to you but I think I'm gonna get some more sleep."

Salem grabbed a hold of Ash's arm.

"Sorry but you're coming with me, there are quite a few people who want to thank you again for what you did yesterday."

"Can't that wait till later?"

"Nope it can't, after that it's breakfast and then watching and maybe participating in battles."

Ash felt her grip tighten and Salem was now dragging him out of the room. He looked to Raichu and Meowth who were still on the bed watching what was happening.

"Guys a little help please."

Both Pokémon yawned in response, lied back down and fell asleep completely ignoring Ash as he yelled various curses at them.

* * *

Notes

I am taking the poll down in 3 days so if you haven't voted now is your last chance. It will be immediately replaced with another poll.

I did consider making the battle against the controlled Pokémon more like my other battles but it would have been 2 trainers (Ash and Salem) commanding 10 Pokémon between them which in my opinion would have been extremely long, possibly confusing as too who was commanding which Pokémon and because of those reasons it would have probably made it a very boring chapter.

I know there is a lot more swearing in this chapter but put yourself in Ash shoes wouldn't you do the same?

The line from the previous chapter was "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence!" which came from the Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC


	20. Darkness and Gemstones

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 20 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Before Salem could drag him too far Ash quickly went back to his room, if he couldn't get some sleep then neither could Meowth and Raichu, both Pokémon now stood looking incredibly grumpy on Ash's shoulders however Eevee and Ralts were sat happily in Ash's arms. He felt ashamed for completely forgetting about them last night and only remembered them when he went back to pick up Meowth and Raichu, both of the young Pokémon had not been concerned with that and they were just happy to be with him now.

After being forced to meet several other passengers who all wanted to thank him for yesterday, Ash was relieved to see the dining hall come into view. In his sleepy state he forgot that there was no chef to make any meal so as he was about to choose something Salem reminded him about the chef situation making Ash groan. However Ash was happy to find out that he wouldn't have to cook not that he would have done even if asked but it was nice to know that nobody was expecting him too, he was told that the breakfast choices were cereal or cereal

Once he finished his breakfast Ash was led by Salem to the battle deck, he saw some pool chairs presumably for spectators and sat in one, Raichu and Meowth went and lied down on the ones either side of him. As he sat there Ash spent the whole time focusing on Eevee and Ralts both young Pokémon relished the attention and sighed in content, suddenly a shadow loomed over the trio.

"Hey you're the guy who saved the ship right."

Ash looked up and saw a child who had probably only just become a Pokémon trainer.

"Well I was one of the people who saved it, there were other's like my friend Salem who also contributed to defeating Team Firestorm. Why do you ask?"

"Well um I was wondering if you'd have a battle with me y'know so I can learn a thing or two."

Ash looked at the boy and saw a lot of himself in him.

"Sure."

Both trainers stood on the deck, the boy sent out a Zigzagoon and was raring to go. Ash smiled the prospect of a battle as it is one of the few things that could make Ash feel awake and alert, he took a poke ball off his belt and was about to throw it when the Captains voice boomed through the tannoy system.

"We'll be arriving in Dewford in a couple of minutes."

In mere seconds the deck was cleared as people went back to their cabins, Ash stood cursing his luck as he had been looking forward to the battle and stomped unhappily back to his own cabin and got ready to disembark.

* * *

The ship docked a few minutes later and Ash and Salem walked off the ship and left the port, both were amazed that Dewford which in the past had been known as a small island village which was smaller than almost any other recognised town was actually much bigger than their home towns.

"Wow Dewford is a lot bigger than I thought it would be, I wonder what caused this."

"I can answer that laddie."

Ash and Salem looked to where the voice came from and saw an old sailor.

"Ya see the mining equipment has been improved of late and they have been able to go deeper into Dewford cave bringing more and more gems with them which made people want to move here to get in on the fortune."

"Thanks for info, the cruise ship that just arrived needs some crew maybe you should check it out."

"Maybe I will laddie, maybe I will."

Ash and Salem bid the sailor farewell and walked towards the centre of town as they heard several voices all shouting. As they got close they heard more specific comments all being directed at someone, they saw the large crowd and Ash and Salem pushed through the crowd and got to the front seeing Officer Jenny being the one who was getting yelled at.

"What's going on?"

One of the mob heard Ash and tapped on his shoulder, Ash looked at the woman.

"There is a thief that has been stealing jewelery for the past eight months and nothing has been done about it."

Ash and Salem stayed as people kept hurling a colourful barrage of insults at Officer Jenny who was surprisingly still able to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry but there are Team Firestorm members now that need my attention."

The woman who had talked to Ash walked forward and pointed an accusatory finger at Officer Jenny.

"It's just another excuse from you. Just admit that you are too incompetent to catch this thief"

That one hurt and Officer Jenny looked down unable to respond to the comment, Ash had had enough of this he had far too much respect for what every Officer Jenny did to stand by and watch one of them be berated like this. He stood in front Officer Jenny surprising both her and the crowd.

"Hey she does a lot more than any of you, you should be respecting her for everything she does do for you, so why don't any of you try to help find your thief."

His words seemed to affect some of the mob but the majority were still raging, the woman from before stepped forward again.

"You talk about us catching the thief, why don't you try to catch the thief."

Ash looked at the woman and smirked.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"And I'll help you."

Salem stood next to Ash.

"Thanks Salem, will any of you help or are you all just going to be a bunch of moaning assholes?"

Most of the mob glared at the 2 young trainers and then looked away, grumbling they gradually dispersed until only Ash, Salem and Officer Jenny remained.

"Thank you for that Ash."

"How do you know my name?"

"We Jenny's and Joy's talk to each other and you became an increasingly well known person as each of us met you."

"Wow I'm not sure whether I should be proud or disturbed."

"Take it as you like, I'll be sure to tell everyone else about what you've done today. Anyway I'd better deal with the Team Firestorm members now."

"Okay see ya Officer Jenny."

Ash and Salem watched her walk away, Salem turned to Ash and saw that he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Ash what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just wondering how are we gonna lure this thief out?"

Meowth decided to speak up for the first time today.

"Don't worry boss I have a plan."

"Really Meowth? A cunning and a subtle one?"

"Yeah."

"As cunning as a Vulpix who's just been appointed Professor of Cunning at Lumoise University?"

"Yeah."

"Ok well let's hear it."

* * *

Meowth's plan involved getting a fake ruby ring and placing it somewhere the thief would try to snatch it, they sat in the shadow of a nearby building and waited. It wasn't until midnight that something happened, Ash saw a shadow sneaking from cover to cover gradually getting closer to the ring. When it got close it quickly shot its hand out and grabbed the ring, it then started sprinting away, Ash and Salem quickly got up and ran in pursuit but made sure they stayed far enough behind that they wouldn't be seen. They kept chasing until the creature ran into Dewford Cave.

Ash and Salem walked into the cave, Ash took the flashlight off his belt and led the way, as they got deeper into Dewford cave they began to hear noises ahead of them, as the sounds got louder Ash and Salem got behind a boulder and peeked around the corner, their eyes widened when they saw a huge pile of rings, necklaces, brooches, earrings, bracelets and several other pieces of jewelery. They also saw a Sableye who was sat next to the pile of jewellery on the ground, his back was turned to them but could see him clawing at a ring.

"I think we've found our thief."

"But why would he make all that effort just to steal a tiny little Ruby?"

"Remember when we arrived and I asked why Dewford was now so much bigger than in the past?"

"Yeah the guy said it was because of their advancements in mining the gemstones from this cave."

"Well Sableye live on gemstones so if they were unable to dig any out of the ground then they would have to do anything to get gemstones."

Suddenly Sableye stopped scratching at the ring and the ruby fell out of it, Sableye picked the tiny ruby off the ground and swallowed it whole quickly spitting it back out upon finding that it was a fake. Both Ash and Salem looked sadly at Sableye feeling sorry for the Pokémon.

"Do they eat anything else?"

"It's not known as so few people actually raise Sableye, but how about we find out."

"What do you mean?"

Salem didn't get an answer as Ash took the bowl and food he brought with him out of his bag, he filled the bowl up with about half the amount of food in the bag and got to his feet.

"All of you stay here and stay out of sight."

They nodded and Ash slowly walked out from behind the boulder.

"Hey Sableye."

Hearing the voice Sableye got up and stood in combat stance ready to attack.

"Whoa I am not your enemy I just thought you might want some food."

Although he hated to admit it the human was right he hadn't eaten for several days now, Sableye not sensing any direct threat from the human relaxed his stance but still made sure he was prepared for anything. Ash placed the bowl of food on the ground and slowly walked away keeping his hands in the air so Sableye knew he was no threat to him. Sableye gingerly walked towards the food and when he got close enough he snatched a piece quickly devouring it, liking what he had tasted he picked the bowl up and scurried back to the corner he had been sat in his back once again facing Ash who stood still and waited for Sableye to finish, he had considered approaching Sableye but decided against it as that might startle him and make him attack.

When Sableye finished he rubbed his stomach, he wasn't full but it was the best meal he had eaten since stealing that diamond necklace 6 months ago. He turned around and saw the human still stood there, Sableye stood up and walked to the human placing the bowl at his feet hoping he would understand what he wanted. The human smiled and walked back behind a boulder and moments later came back with some more of the food, he filled the bowl back up and Sableye sat on the ground this time not walking away as he knew this human was different to the others he had encountered before.

Ash smiled as Sableye was obviously comfortable around him, he sat down opposite Sableye and watched the darkness Pokémon eat a bit slower this time clearly taking time to savour it. Ash reached out and placed his hand on Sableye's head and began rubbing but feeling him stiffen Ash went to move his hand away but Sableye quickly relaxed and seemed to enjoy it so Ash continued the action.

At this point Ash was unsure what to do, he didn't want to forcibly take Sableye away but he also didn't want the people to keep having their valuables stolen, maybe if he talked to the miners and asked if they could leave certain parts of the cave alone that would benefit everyone. Ash was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something climbing into his lap, he looked down and saw that Sableye had finished the food and was now sat in his lap. Ash continued petting Sableye for a little while but then picked Sableye up and placed him on the ground, he packed away the empty bowl and stood up.

"Listen I'm gonna talk to the miners and see if they can leave some of the cave alone so you can find gemstones that way you'll have easy access to food whenever you want it."

Sableye was saddened by the humans words as it meant that he was leaving him here, he had enjoyed the humans company as he had been alone for so long, Sableye looked to the ground as the loneliness that he had felt over the past few months came back.

"Take care of yourself Sableye, see ya."

With a small wave Ash turned around and walked back around the corner picking up Eevee and Ralts and started leading the way out of the cave. However after just a few steps Ash felt something grab on to his leg, he looked down and saw that it was Sableye, Ash knelt down and looked at Sabelye.

"Do you want to come with me?

Sableye nodded making Ash smile again.

"Ok sounds good to me."

Ash took a poke ball out of his pocket and presented it to Sableye, the darkness Pokémon tapped the capture button and was sucked inside, he didn't put up a fight making him be instantly captured. Ash smiled as he clipped the poke ball on to his belt and continued leading everyone out of Dewford Cave.

* * *

Notes

So the poll is now closed and I was amazed to see that 113 people had voted which was over double my target of 50, I want to thank everyone who took the time to complete the poll and I hope you will participate in the new poll too.

The Pokémon chosen from the poll are Duskull who was over 20 votes ahead of second which was Sableye who has now joined Ash and third was Shuppet. The new poll is now up on my profile so get voting, I'm not sure how long it will stay on so vote as soon as you can.

Another easy capture for Ash, don't worry some much harder ones like the battle with Nincada was will appear in the future.

Next chapter Seedot, Crobat and Ralts will be the main Pokémon.


	21. Memories and Evolution

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 21 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

After catching Sableye Ash and Salem went back to the ship and slept in their cabins, the next morning they went to the dining hall and were amazed to find that the captain managed to find a chef already. There was only one option other than cereal but both young trainers were more than happy with the option and dug into their breakfast of eggs, sausages, bacon, beans and fried bread.

"So Ash what are ya gonna do today?"

"Well I was gonna suggest us training today and tomorrow we take on Brawly."

"Sounds good to me."

Ash and Salem finished their breakfast quickly and left the ship headed for the forest area near Dewford. They looked through the forest until they found a suitable clearing to set up, Ash and Salem then sent out al of their Pokémon apart from Crobat. Their Pokémon walked up to them and Ash turned to Salem.

"Listen I'm gonna spend some time working with Ralts, it will be her first bit of training so I will be focussing on her."

"Ok I'll be on the beachfront so I can train Chinchou."

Ash nodded and watched Salem leave with her Pokémon, he then turned his attention to his own Pokémon thinking about what they could do, after a moments thinking he knew what he wanted them to work on.

"Noctowl keep improving on your Psychic, Snorlax work on sustaining your Flamethrower, Wartortle keep trying to combine Ice Beam with Rapid Spin."

All 3 nodded and walked off to separate areas and began training, Ash then looked at Seedot and took out his Pokedex.

"Ok Seedot I'm just gonna check out what moves you know."

Seedot looked down expecting to hear Ash say how disappointed in him he was.

"So Bide, Harden and Synthesis, ok not much to work with but I still believe you have a lot of potential."

Seedot looked up surprised with Ash's response, Ash smiled at the amazed look on Seedot's face, he looked over to Bayleef knowing she would be a good tutor for Seedot.

"Bayleaf can you help Seedot with Bullet Seed?"

She nodded and smiled, she led Seedot off and started firing multiple Bullet Seed attacks, Ash then looked to the Pokémon he caught yesterday.

"So Sableye lets see what you know."

Ash pointed his Pokedex at Sableye and was impressed with what he saw.

"Wow so Shadow Ball, Night Slash, Recover, Dig and Scratch are what you know, well that is a good start. Could you do me a favour? You see I would like you to show Meowth and Zangoose how to use Night Slash."

Sableye nodded happy that he was able to help Ash.

"Thanks."

Sableye led Zangoose and Meowth away and started demonstrating the move, this left Raichu, Eevee and Ralts who had not been told to do anything, they all looked at Ash who looked at his starter.

"Hey Raichu can you use Iron Tail on that boulder and bring me a smallish piece of it?"

'Why don't you just use a poke ball?"

"Because Ralts doesn't know how to fully control her powers yet and she might accidentally break the poke ball which would make her feel bad."

'Fair enough.'

Raichu's tail turned metallic and he slammed it down on the boulder completely shattering it, he picked up a rock about the size of a poke ball, walked back to Ash and passed the stone to him.

"Thanks Raichu."

'No problem that will be a bottle of ketchup as payment.'

"Nice try buddy. Go and practice your Hyper Beam."

Raichu walked away moping making Ash, Eevee and Ralts laugh at his rather childish behaviour. Once they'd stopped laughing Ash looked at Ralts.

"Ok Ralts we're gonna start your training but don't worry you aren't battling yet. We're gonna start small so you see this small stone here I want you to lift it up a couple of inches and hold it there. Do you think you can do that?"

Ralts nodded and raised her right arm which was surrounded in a blue glow, after a few seconds the rock was surrounded in the same blue glow and began hovering above the ground. Seeing that she had done this much Ralts lifted the stone up to eye level, she looked at her dad and Eevee and saw that both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Way to go Ralts."

Ralts smiled happy that she had impressed her dad and now feeling more confident started moving the rock around but suddenly images of that day appeared in her mind and Ralts grabbed her head and the rock fell to the floor, she started sobbing remembering what Echye had done after she had failed to do as he had asked, Ash picked her up and hugged her trying to soothe her as she cried into his shirt.

"Hey calm down, you thought of what Echye did when he tried to train you didn't you."

Ralts nodded her head still buried in his shirt.

"Listen I will never be angry at you just because you can't do something, I'll just work with you so we can do it."

Ralts looked up through her teary eyes and smiled, she hugged Ash again who happily returned the gesture.

* * *

Ash was paying so much attention to Ralts that he didn't notice Crobat had gotten out of his poke ball and was now sneaking off towards Salem. Crobat stealthily approached his target and when he got in range he screeched and charged at Salem who turned to see what caused the noise and saw the bat coming straight at her. She froze, her fear of bat Pokémon made her unable to move, as Crobat got closer she screamed in fear, Ash and his Pokémon all hearing her ran to the beachfront as fast as they could.

Salem put her arms in front of her in some attempt to protect herself but there was no need as a small yellow mouse took the hit for her, she saw Pichu crash to the ground after taking the hit.

"PICHU!"

She knelt down and picked up Pichu, cradling the small mouse in her arms.

"Pichu are you okay?"

Pichu nodded and mumbled a weak Pi in returned, she looked up and saw Crobat coming in for another attack, Salem saw it coming to and shielded Pichu with her body but Pichu wouldn't allow her trainer to be hurt and she shone bright white which blinded everyone and when the light died down a Pikachu was now where Pichu had been and she looked good as new.

Crobat had backed away after being stunned by the light from Pichu evolving but was now preparing another attack, Pikachu leapt out of Salem's arms and shot a bolt of electricity stopping the attack but not finishing Crobat off. As she was about to fire another bolt of electricity Salem and Pikachu then heard a familiar voice.

"Raichu Thunderbolt."

A far more powerful bolt of electricity shot at Crobat making the bat screech in pain, the attack knocked him out and he crashed to the ground unconscious, Ash quickly pulled Salem into a hug worried for her and mortified that it was one of his own Pokémon that did this.

"Salem are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Pikachu."

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry Ash, it's not your fault that Crobat attacked me."

As Ash and Salem talked Raichu went to Pikachu and pat her on the back.

'Hey way to go, I saw you just then and I was impressed with that Thunderbolt.'

Pikachu blushed at the praise and looked away hoping Raichu hadn't seen her blush.

'T-thanks Raichu.'

Ash and Salem broke their hug and looked at their Pokémon who were now just sitting around chatting.

"To be honest Ash I don't feel like training now."

"Me neither, how about we go back to the ship and see if there are any battles we can watch."

"Ok."

"Guys it's time to go."

Both trainers returned most of their Pokémon, Salem kept Luxray and Pikachu out and Ash kept the regular 4 out. Raichu and Meowth got on to Ash's shoulders and he picked up Ralts and Eevee, he shifted them into one arm and he returned Crobat and glared at the poke ball, Ash then muttered under his breath so that only Meowth and Raichu heard him.

"It looks like you need an attitude adjustment and I know just the Pokémon to help out."

Raichu was stunned to hear Ash say that, he'd never heard him say anything like that before but then he never had a Pokémon attack one of his friends with intent to severely hurt them before. Raichu shuddered as he thought about the Pokémon Ash was talking about as he was pretty sure it was a certain fire-breathing dragon.

* * *

Ash and Salem got back on to the ship and went to the battle deck, they weren't really paying much attention to the battles going on as they were spending the time with all of their Pokémon except for Snorlax who's too big and Crobat for obvious reasons. As they sat there 2 trainers had come on board doing tag battles and easily beating the passengers who had no synergy so were unable to work as a team.

After defeating the last of the passengers the 2 trainers walked over to Ash and Salem who were playing with Eevee and Ralts as the rest of their Pokémon were either relaxing next to them or in Raichu's case chasing Wartortle after the turtle made a comment about him and Pikachu.

"Hey you two battle us now."

Ash and Salem shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders, Salem was now petting Pikachu who had jumped into her lap. Ash looked straight at the pair and casually responded.

"Nah thanks we're not interested."

The larger of the 2 loomed over Ash.

"It wasn't a question."

A smirk came on to Ash's face.

"Oh you're trying to be intimidating, it might have worked except for the fact that you are about as scary as a Caterpie"

Both men looked pissed at Ash's comment, Ash placed Eevee and Ralts on the ground and got up.

"Well you're clearly not gonna leave us alone until I accept so yeah I'll battle you and beat you both with one of my Pokémon."

The men burst out laughing at Ash's comment, then looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Fine this won't take long."

"You're right it won't, come on Bayleaf let's teach these idiots a lesson."

Bayleaf nodded and walked on to the battlefield staring down the opposing Breloom and Kecleon.

"Kecleon Flamethrower."

"Breloom Spore."

"Push yourself into the air with your vines and use Body Slam

Kecleon fired a burst of flames and Breloom fired a cloud of sleep inducing spores, but both attacks were easily dodged as Bayleaf was up in the sky. She began descending and was about to slam into Breloom but he dodged making her hit crush Kecleon instead who looked pissed at Breloom.

"Breloom Mach Punch."

"Quick Double Team."

Breloom's fist glowed white and he threw it forward but he didn't hit Bayleaf as he expected, instead the attack went through one of the several copies now on the deck and he hit Kecleon who had just got up. The chameleon was now even more pissed than before and he got up and punched Breloom in the face yelling at him, the 2 kept yelling and exchanging punches until they heard laughing and looked to where it was coming from and saw Ash and Bayleaf almost in tears. Kecleon and Breloom regained their composure and stopped their argument, their rage at each other replaced with rage at Ash and Bayleaf.

"Kecleon try another Flamethrower."

"Breloom Mach Punch."

"Pick Breloom up and use him as a shield then throw him at Kecleon."

Kecleon shot another burst of flames and Breloom's fist was glowing white as he charged, Bayleaf shot out her vines trapping Breloom and placing him between her and the intense flames headed her way, she quickly got her vines away so they wouldn't get burnt. Breloom had no time to get out of the way and he yelled out in pain as he was engulfed in the flames, when the flames died down Bayleaf picked Breloom up again and threw him at Kecleon who tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough and they both slammed on to the deck.

"Razor Leaf."

Bayleaf shot a barrage of leaves at Kecleon and Breloom who had pushed themselves to their feet, the leaves hit them and made cuts all over their bodies blood dripping out of the worst wounds, when the attack ended both Pokémon were struggling to stand but where still up.

"Bayleaf finish them with Solarbeam."

The leaves around Bayleaf's neck glowed green and a green orb was formed in her mouth, with the sun being out the power of the attack was enhanced dramatically and she shot the large beam of energy at the staggering Pokémon who were knocked out instantly.

Both men returned their Pokémon and were about to send out all their others but when they saw the rest of Ash's pokemon and Salem's glaring at them they quickly changed their minds and ran away leaving the ship. Ash went and sat back down, several people came and thanked him for getting rid of the trainers which he just responded with a no problem. Ash and Salem spent the rest of the day with their Pokémon and after dinner went to bed both excited about their gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

Notes

I told you Crobat would be important I just didn't tell you why, so were you surprised?

Next chapter Ash vs Brawly for the Knuckle Badge - Who will he use?


	22. The Battle for the Knuckle Badge

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 22 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash and Salem awoke early the next day, they both went to he dining hall and decided to go with just a bowl of cereal, they quickly scoffed their breakfast and left the ship headed for the gym. Whey they got there Ash and Salem walked inside the gym, it was pitch black so they cautiously stepped forward until they heard a voice.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I am Ash Ketchum."

"And I'm Salem Ashni."

They both then said.

"And we're here to challenge for the Knuckle Badge."

The lights suddenly switched on blinding Ash and Salem, when they could see again they saw a man turn around and walk towards the duo.

"Did you say Ketchum?"

"Yeah and let me guess Norman told you about me."

"Yes he told me about you, so I shall battle Salem first and then you Ash."

"Fair enough, good luck Salem."

Salem and Brawly took their places and started their battle which to Ash and Salem's surprise didn't last long as she easily dealt with his Machop, Meditite and Makuhita. Ash knew however that Brawly was saving his best Pokémon for him which he was looking forwards to as if the battle with Roxanne was anything to go by then his battle with Brawly should be even better.

"Congratulations Salem here is the Knuckle Badge."

She happily took the offered badge and nodded, she then walked to the sidelines where Ash was sat.

"Good job Salem."

"Thanks Ash."

Brawly had now returned to his position in the trainer box and yelled out.

"Ash it's time for our match."

Ash got up and took Salem's place on the battlefield leaving Eevee and Ralts with her.

* * *

The referee seeing both Ash and Brawly were ready went back to his place at the sidelines.

"This battle is between Ash Ketchum and Brawly the Dewford Town gym leader, only the challenger can switch Pokémon."

Ash smirked as he stood opposite Brawly, they both took a poke ball and threw it.

"Medicham you're up."

"Zangoose to the battlefield."

Both Pokémon appeared on the field, Zangoose had a confident smirk on his face his posture oozed confidence too. Medicham on the other hand was stood there shocked that someone would send out a normal type against her she found it almost insulting. Ash's choice made Brawly raise an eyebrow, maybe Norman had been a bit generous in the praise he had for this kid.

Salem watched on nervously, as even she was unsure about Ash's decision in using Zangoose, despite knowing him for a while she was doubting whether Zangoose could stand up to the powerful looking Medicham, she was surprised that considering how powerful they seemed he hadn't started with Raichu, Bayleaf or Wartortle.

"Ash are you sure you want to use Zangoose?"

"Yep, trust me when I say it takes more than type advantage to win a match."

"Fine but don't say I didn't give you the chance, Medicham Hi Jump Kick."

"Dodge with Quick Attack then hit her with Crush Claw."

Medicham ran forward and her right leg glowed white, she then leapt into the air aiming a kick at Zangoose who stood still until the last moment when in a flash of white he shot off making Medicham slam her leg into the rock hard battlefield. She sat there rubbing her leg which was now throbbing in pain, Zangoose seeing a clear opportunity quickly ran forward and raked his claws which were glowing blueish-white across her back creating a trio of gashes that went from her shoulder blades to the base of her spine. She gritted her teeth stopping herself from screaming at the pain coming from her back, she felt the blood seeping from the wounds and saw it dripping on to the battlefield making a puddle of red on the ground.

"You underestimated me Brawly and made an amateur mistake because of that."

Brawly wanted to retort but he couldn't think of what to say, Ash was right he had made a stupid mistake which had now caused Medicham a lot of pain very quickly. He looked at Medicham who had managed to push herself to her feet and stand in front of him again taking up a combat stance.

"You should call her back now."

Brawly looked at Medicham who met his gaze with a determined look.

"Medicham wants to keep going so I'll do as she wants. So use Close Combat."

"Match it with your Close Combat."

Both Medicham and Zangoose ran at each other and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at one another, at first they were easily blocking and dodging but gradually they got sloppy and it ended with Zangoose kicking Medicham's injured leg and she retaliated with a uppercut. Both pokemon fell back, Ash was pleased with the outcome, Medicham looked exhausted and due to Zangoose's last hit she was struggling to stand, Ash was pretty sure that had Medicham been at full strength she would have given Zangoose a much tougher challenge.

"Drain Punch."

"Dig then Poison Jab."

Medicham ran forward and her fist was glowing white, she threw her fist forward but hit thin air as Zangoose dug underground, Medicham looked around trying to guess where Zangoose would appear. She got her answer soon as the ground shook and she stumbled forward, Zangoose burst out of the ground behind her and slammed his fist which was glowing purple into her back. This time she did scream at the searing pain caused by the poison which was now seeping straight into her open wounds. The pain was too much and she slumped forward unconscious.

"Medicham is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

Brawly took Medicham's poke ball and returned her apologising for what he had done, he took a new poke ball off his belt and threw it.

"Machamp your turn."

Ash took another poke ball off his belt, although he knew Zangoose could go on he would struggle to beat Machamp so he'd save Zangoose for later if he needed him.

"Zangoose return, Bayleaf to the battlefield."

Zangoose looked annoyed to be switched out, Bayleaf came out and was about to tackle Ash until she realised where they were and looked straight at Machamp.

"Lets kick things off with Bullet Seed."

"Stop them with Close Combat."

Bayleaf opened her mouth and fired a barrage of seeds at Machamp who merely smirked and started punching forward, his 4 arms moved swiftly and were almost a blur as they easily destroyed any of the seeds that got near him, shocking Ash and Bayleaf who had not seen someone so easily stop the attack.

"Razor Leaf."

"Charge through and use Close Combat."

Bayleaf let out a horde of leaves and shot them at Machamp, the fighting type ran straight at them the leaves seeming to have no effect on him, which again shocked Ash and Bayleaf, Machamp the got to Bayleaf and rained down a barrage of punches and kicks on her. The pummelling stopped when Machamp slammed his fist into her face sending her crashing back to Ash, she managed to get to her feet but it was taking a lot of willpower for her to stay standing.

"Grab him with Vine Whip and throw him."

She nodded and shot out 2 vines which wrapped around Machamp's upper arms, as she went to toss him she found she couldn't as he had dug his feet into the ground making it impossible for her to move him. Machamp then used his free arms to grab the vines and began swinging her around when he eventually let go she went skidding along the ground and crashed into the wall.

Ash couldn't believe that Bayleaf was being thrown around like a rag doll, he had her poke ball ready, he knew she take much more of this and he didn't want her to get unnecessarily hurt. Bayleaf looked at Ash and saw the poke ball in his hand, she didn't want to lose and let Ash down, she got back to her feet and then shone white making everyone shield their eyes from the intense light and when it died down a Meganium now stood on the battlefield.

"Way to go Meganium, I'm proud of you."

'Thanks Ash.'

"Ok, let's try this again go for Razor Leaf."

"Charge through again and use Focus Punch."

Meganium released a horde of leaves and sent them straight at Machamp who was charging straight at her, when the leaves hit Machamp they clearly had an effect as several cuts could now be seen on his body. The attack had made Machamp lose his focus and the Focus Punch failed, he fell back to Brawly holding his lower right arm which had taken the worst hit from the Razor Leaf and was now badly bleeding.

"Use Vine Whip and throw him through the roof."

Ash had a plan and if it worked it would make this match much easier for him, Meganium sent out 2 vines which wrapped around Machamp's arms again, the fighting type was still feeling the after effects of the previous attack. Brawly didn't seem to mind what was happening as he expected similar results to last time but this time Machamp was easily picked up and swung around finally thrown through the roof creating a huge hole which he widened when he fell back down and he slammed into the battlefield.

"Use Synthesis and when he gets up grab hold of all four of his arms with Vine Whip"

Thanks to the hole in the ceiling sunlight shone down on Meganium powering up the Synthesis and she could feel her wounds healing and strength returning. She stopped the healing move when she saw Machamp getting back up, she shot out 4 vines which wrapped around all of his arms and she lifted him into the air.

"Solarbeam"

"Get out of there."

Meganium's leaves around her neck glowed green and a green orb was formed in her mouth, meanwhile Machamp struggled against the vines but having all 4 of his arms now tied up made it incredibly hard to just move let alone free himself. Machamp looked at Meganium and saw the attack growing in power, he struggled harder against his restraints but it was futile and he could do nothing other than watch the powerful beam of light she had now fired headed his way. When the Solarbeam hit Machamp, Meganium felt him go limp in her vines, she released him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Machamp is unable to battle, choose your final Pokémon."

Brawly growled in annoyance, apparently Norman hadn't been exaggerating when he had been telling him about Ash's skill if anything he hadn't been complimentary enough and now he was paying for not heeding Norman's words. Brawly sighed and returned Machamp, it was down to his strongest Pokémon but he knew that it would be a struggle for him to win now.

"Hariyama lets win this."

"Meganium it's time for a rest."

The grass type reluctantly nodded and allowed Ash to return, Ash placed her poke ball back on his belt and now wondered who he should use. Raichu and Wartortle would be far less effective due to the intense sunlight shining through the roof, it was times like this that Ash wished he had taught one of them Rain Dance. He went through the rest of his team, Meowth and Seedot weren't ready, Eevee and Ralts were just kids, Crobat is not exactly on his side right now and Ash didn't want to risk Noctowl yet as he wasn't sure whether she had fully recovered from her wounds. That left Snorlax and Sableye and Ash felt using the later would be cheap as he would probably be immune to any attack Hariyama knew.

"Snorlax to the battlefield."

Brawly was again surprised at another normal type but he had made the mistake of underestimating Ash once and it wouldn't happen again.

"Close Combat."

"Protect."

Hariyama ran at Snorlax and began launching a barrage of punches and the occasional kick at Snorlax but all he was hitting was a barrier which was still staying strong despite the countless attacks hitting it, realising his attack was futile Hariyama stopped the attack as he didn't want to tire himself out needlessly.

"Now counter attack with Ice Punch."

Brawly smirked, making Ash raise an eyebrow and he wondered why Brawly seemed so pleased but when Snorlax hit Hariyama with an ice encased fist and saw it do almost nothing, Ash knew that his ability had to be Thick Fat making his Ice Punch useless.

"Vital Throw."

Haryiama quickly grabbed Snorlax and with surprising ease lifted him above his head and tossed the massive Pokémon at the wall trashing another part of the gym, Snorlax got back up and rubbed his head but otherwise appeared fine.

"Charge at him and use Mega Punch."

"Prepare a Focus Punch."

Snorlax charged at Hariyama and his fist glowed white, Hariyama meanwhile stayed still and began focusing his power to his fist. As Snorlax got closer Hariyama threw his fist forward and Ash smirked shocking both Brawly and Hariyama.

"Now jump and use Body Slam."

When he was just a few centimetres away from Hariyama, Snorlax jumped dodging the Focus Punch and then used the momentum to power up his Body Slam crushing Haryiama beneath him. Snorlax got off of Hariyama and saw his eyes closed, assuming he won Snorlax grinned and walked back to Ash.

"Now's your chance use Close Combat."

Hariyama's eyes flew open and he quickly got to his feet charging at Snorlax who didn't have any chance to react before he was subjected to a relentless assault, with one final punch Hariyama sent Snorlax crashing into the wall again. Snorlax staggered to his feet, both he and Hariyama were now breathing heavily clearly exhausted, Ash and Brawly could see their Pokémon didn't have much left so now it was do or die.

"Focus Punch."

"Mega Punch with your right fist and stop his attack with your left."

Both Pokémon charged their right fists both glowing white, when they got close they threw their fist forward but were stopped by their opponents offhand. Snorlax appeared to taken more damage but he held strong and both Pokémon were stood locked in the middle of the battlefield neither loosening their grip or weakening their attacks.

"Hariyama get away and finish him with Hyper Beam."

"Do the same."

Both Pokémon still didn't back down and were now forming incredibly powerful orbs of energy in their mouths mere inches apart, they kept locked in combat and fired their attacks points blank at each other making the Hyper Beams explode which created a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet and the gym was shrouded in smoke and dust. It was several minutes until the dust settled and the smoke cleared, the room had been eerily silent since the clash of the Hyper Beams as everyone was worried about Snorlax and Hariyama who were slumped over unconscious, Ash and Brawly went to their Pokémon and found that luckily they had strong pulses.

"Both Snorlax and Hariyama are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins."

Ash and Brawly returned their Pokémon and met each other in the middle of the destroyed battlefield

"Great battle, here you deserve this."

Brawly took a Knuckle badge out of his pocket and handed it to Ash.

"Thanks, I enjoyed our battle."

Ash felt a pair of arms wrap around him and looked at Salem and returned the embrace.

"Great win Ash."

"Thanks Salem."

The pair broke apart and Meowth and Raichu jumped on to Ash's shoulders and Pikachu took her place on Salem's shoulder, Eevee and Ralts seemed happy enough riding on Luxray's back so Ash let them be and the group left the gym.

"Well Salem we've both earned our second badge, lets head to the Pokémon Centre and then I say we have a victory lunch."

"Ah that's Music to my ears."

Everyone laughed heartily at the comment.

* * *

Notes

Ash and Salem both earned their Knuckle badges.

Votes have been flying in quick and I am once again surprised at which Pokémon has taken the lead.

People keep asking so I'll answer here - Yes I am still accepting OC's.


	23. A Feast, a Fairy and a Fire Dragon

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 23 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash and Salem were only in the Pokémon Centre long enough to get their Pokémon healed, once done they went to a restaurant that they's seen which had apparently the finest cuisine in Hoenn for both humans and Pokémon. They walked inside and were immediately amazed at the decor, Salem wasn't sure if they would be able to pay for a meal here.

"Ash are you sure we can afford this?"

"Don't worry I'm the Champion of the Orange Islands which got me quite a bit of cash."

Before Salem had a chance to respond they were approached by one of the staff.

"Hello sir, madam will you be dining here today?"

"Yes do you have somewhere for us and all of our Pokémon?"

"Indeed follow me."

The waiter led to a room that had been designed for a large group or for Pokémon, Ash and Salem sat at the table and sent out their Pokémon, the waiters eyes widened when he saw Snorlax. He pulled out a couple of menu's and handed them to Ash and Salem.

"Here are our menu's."

Quickly scanning through the menu Ash knew what he wanted.

"I will have the spaghetti bolognese, a large bowl of ramen and a side order of garlic bread."

Ash didn't usually indulge like this anymore but how often was he going to dine in a restaurant of this standard? The waiter nodded writing down the order, he then turned to Salem.

"What will you have madam."

Ash looked at Salem and could see she was still reluctant, after reassuring her again that it was fine she ordered the same things as Ash. Both trainers then ordered what their Pokémon wanted, the waiter having to write a lot down especially when it got to Snorlax.

"Oh and do you have a bottle of ketchup for my Raichu?"

"I apologise sir but we do not sell condiments."

Raichu was saddened by this and he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry buddy you can have some when we get back to the ship."

'Ok Ash.'

Everyone looked at Raichu feeling a little sorry for him as they all knew how much the mouse loved his ketchup. Pikachu decided to do something about it, she waited until she knew nobody was watching and snuck out of the room headed for the kitchen, she stayed out of sight until a waiter walked in and she shot through the open door. Looking around she saw what she was searching for but to get it she'd need a distraction, she got an idea and when no one was looking she shot a Thundershock at the lights destroying them which startled all of the chefs. She moved swiftly and moments later she strolled out of the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup hidden behind her back. She walked back into the room they were dining in and walked to Raichu who was talking with Wartortle.

'Hey Raichu I got this for you.'

Wartortle took this as his cue to leave and went over to Zangoose, Pikachu seeing that Wartortle had gone took the bottle of ketchup from behind her back and presented it to Raichu who's eyes lit up, he took the bottle and then pulled her into a hug making her blush.

'Thank you I really appreciate this.'

'N-no problem.'

Raichu broke the hug, Pikachu quickly looked away so Raichu wouldn't see her blush, luckily for her he was too occupied with the bottle of ketchup, he unscrewed the cap and started guzzling it down. When everyone saw Raichu with the ketchup they wondered where it came from, when asked he merely pointed at Pikachu smiling at her, she told Meowth what she had done and he translated what she had done which made everyone laugh.

The food they ordered took a while to arrive because of the 'incident' in the kitchen all the food they had been making was filled with shattered glass so the chefs had to start from scratch. When their meals finally arrived everyone started eating and they were all savouring the food, well everyone except for Snorlax who just opened his mouth and tipped the entire tray of food straight down his throat not even taking the time to chew, Ash facepalmed, maybe he should have brought some of the food he made for Snorlax instead of buying him food from here.

"Boy am I glad we made that recipe for you Snorlax, I'd be frigging bankrupt if we hadn't."

Snorlax chuckled making Ash sigh, he picked one of the menu's back up.

"Okay what else do you want?"

* * *

They didn't leave the restaurant until the manager practically begged them too, as between Ash, Salem and their Pokémon (mostly Snorlax.) they had pretty much cleared the restaurant of food, usually the owner wouldn't have been bothered however today they had reduced their prices to get people in. Ash and Salem walked back to the Pokémon Centre because Ash wanted to rotate Pokémon, he would have done it early but he believed his Pokémon deserved a reward for winning against Brawly, Salem went with Ash, saying that she needed to make a call. They went inside and walked over to the phones, Ash dialed in Professor Oak's number who quickly picked up.

"Hi Professor Oak."

"Hello Ash, I'm glad you called."

"Really? Why?"

"I need to update your Pokedex so can you please insert it in the slot."

"Ok."

Although confused Ash did as asked and placed his Pokedex in the slot

"So Professor what is so important?"

"Well I have some data sent to me by researchers in the Kalos region which has proof of a new type called the Fairy type. I am giving your Pokedex a copy of the data so you can find out which Pokémon are this type."

"So are they just in Kalos or are they in the other regions too?"

"Actually there is one sat in your arms right now."

Ash knew that he must be talking about Ralts.

"Ralts is a Fairy type?"

"Yes Ash Ralts is a Psychic/Fairy type"

Ash and Ralts sat there stunned until a ding announced that the data had been transferred to his Pokedex.

"If you read all the data I sent you it will tell you everything you need to know about Fairy type Pokémon."

Ash nodded and placed his Pokedex back on his belt.

"So Ash what can I do for you?"

"There's two things, first I was wondering how the amulet for Eevee was."

"Things have gone well, they have extracted the parts of the Ice Rocks that were needed and are now in the process of fusing them together so it shouldn't be much longer until it is ready."

"That's great news right Eevee."

Eevee happily yipped, leapt out of Ash's arms and jumped around excitedly on the desk making both Ash and Professor Oak chuckle.

"What was the other thing you wanted?"

"Well I wanna switch some Pokémon again."

"Ok who do you want?"

"I need Charizard and in exchange I'm sending Noctowl, Snorlax and Zangoose back."

"Ok' I'll go get him."

Ash watched Professor Oak walk off and he placed 3 poke balls in the transfer machine, a couple minutes later the Professor appeared on screen and placed a poke ball in his transfer machine, Ash watched as his 3 poke ball vanished and 1 appeared in its place.

"Ok is that all Ash?"

"Yeah it is thanks. See ya Professor."

"Farewell."

Both put down the phone, Ash then started the very hard task of trying to calm down Eevee who was still jumping for joy. Once Eevee had finally calmed down, Ash turned around and saw that Salem was now sat waiting for him, he went over to her and took a seat next to her.

"So you're the Champion of the Orange Islands."

"Yeah I won that title just under two years ago, I still remember fighting Drake's Dragonite, it took Pikachu, Squirtle, Tauros and Charizard to take him down."

"I've heard of Drake's Dragonite, it isn't surprising it took so many of your Pokémon to beat him."

"Well that was a couple of years ago, honestly I reckon Charizard could take him on his own now."

Ash felt a smack to the back of his head and looked at Raichu.

'Hey what about me?'

"Ok Raichu I'm sure you could take Dragonite down on your own too."

'Damn straight I could.'

Ash chuckled and shook his head, he turned his attention back to Salem and Pikachu who were giggling presumably at the interaction between him and Raichu. When everyone calmed down Ash looked at the poke ball he had gotten from Professor Oak he had clipped on his belt

"Anyway I was thinking of going and introducing everyone to Charizard, want to come with me?"

"Sure I'd like to meet your Charizard and I think Luxray would too."

Ash looked at Luxray and saw the intense look in his eyes, it was the same look Charizard had when he fought Gary's Blastoise. Ash had to admit he was interested in how a battle between Charizard and Luxray would go. They all got up and walked towards the exit from the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

They left the building and went to the beach, Ash sent out Charizard who was about to shoot a friendly Flamethrower at Ash but then he saw the 2 young Pokémon in his arms and stopped himself. Ash and Salem let out the rest of their Pokémon and they lied down relaxing in the sun except Wartortle and Chinchou who were racing in the ocean. After about half an hour Ash passed Ralts and Eevee to Salem and he walked over to Charizard.

"Charizard can you come with me, I need your help."

The dragon nodded and followed Ash who stopped in the clearing he had trained in the other day. Charizard looked at Ash wondering what could be so important.

"Ok, I caught this Crobat the other day and he is dangerous, the other day he attacked Salem and he could have seriously hurt her. So I was hoping that you would help me give him a reality check."

Charizard nodded which was a relief for Ash, he took Crobat's poke ball off his belt and threw it revealing the bat. Seeing the human that had captured him he charged at him, to his surprise the human didn't even flinch, moment's before impact an orange arm shot out and it's 3 clawed hand grabbed him digging painfully into Crobat's flesh. Crobat looked at the owner of the arm and saw a very pissed off dragon, its eyes were burning with hatred and he was sure that the dragon would kill him if the human commanded him to. Ash shook his head knowing that threatening him is no way to get Crobat on his side but he wasn't going to join him willingly so that left only one option

"You know what you're more trouble than you're worth."

Ash placed the poke ball he had caught Crobat in on the ground and stamped on it smashing it completely. Crobat looked at the shattered remnants of his prison and was shocked that the human had freed him.

"Go to Dewford Cave, if you come back I will not be held responsible for Charizard's actions."

Charizard released his grip but maintained his glare and he growled menacingly, Crobat quickly flew away not wanting to mess with the dragon. Ash and Charizard watched him fly away and were glad to be rid of him

* * *

When Ash and Charizard got back to the beach they went back to what they had been doing before. After a few hours Ash and Salem noticed it was getting late, they returned their Pokémon and walked back to the ship, getting back onboard they saw that there was a lot of crew now on deck. The Captain was also on deck, turning around he spotted them and walked over to Ash and Salem.

"I have good news, we've managed to get a full crew sooner than expected and we can set off for Slateport tomorrow."

Both trainers had smiles on their faces.

"Hey laddie I heard you and the lass there beat Brawly."

Ash and Salem looked to where the voice had come from and saw the old sailor from the other day.

"Yeah me and Salem won our Knuckle badges. By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Dalamyr."

"It's been great meeting you Dalamyr."

The sailor got up and shook both of the young trainers hands.

"Same to you laddie and you too lass."

Ash yawned and stretched out his arms.

"Well I think I'm gonna turn in early. So what are you gonna do Salem?"

"I think I'll do the same."

Salem was about to go to her cabin when she heard something, it was only faint but she was certain that it was music. She stopped in her tracks making Ash have to suddenly stop to prevent himself from crashing into her back

"Wait, is that music?"

Dalamyr chuckled.

"Yeah lass, the Captain managed to get a band and they're playing in the dining hall right now."

Salem got a huge grin on her face and her eyes lit up, she grabbed hold of Ash's arm.

"Come on Ash let's go dancing."

"B-but I can't dance."

"I don't care you're coming whether you like it or not."

Ash tried resisting but this time it was futile, Salem's grip was too strong, he looked back at Raichu who watched his best friend being dragged away and started laughing. He was about to turn around and go back to his room until he felt something grab his arm, it was Pikachu and she was now dragging him towards the dining hall too. Raichu looked back for help and saw Meowth, Eevee and Ralts were laughing at him said Pokémon got on to Luxray's back and he followed them.

* * *

Notes

I know it's kind of a dark moment (by Ash's standards) with Crobat however he had attacked Salem with the intention of causing harm and Ash is very protective of people he cares about.

I got rid of Crobat because I changed my mind and didn't want him in the story anymore.

Some people have been suggesting an Ash/Salem pairing. Just out of curiosity I'm putting up a 1 day poll to see who else wants that.


	24. Dancing and Battling

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 24 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash groaned as he was dragged on to the dance floor, he wasn't lying when he said he couldn't dance, well he could but not to the fast paced music that the band were playing now. He tried to move with the beat but he just couldn't do it, he was used to slower dancing like his mother had taught him, Ash looked over to Raichu who was in a similar state to him. They both looked at their partner and stopped their attempts at dancing as they watched Salem and Pikachu, they were moving with style and grace and their movements fit the music perfectly, Ash and Raichu were snapped back to reality when the music began to slow down until it was just a slow beat. This was the kind of dancing Ash knew, he looked at Salem and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Hey do you, y'know wanna dance."

Now it was Salem's turn to blush

"Sure Ash."

They moved closer together and Ash placed his left hand on the small of Salem's back and she placed her right hand on his shoulder, they both put their spare arm out to the side and they intertwined their hands. Then they began dancing and this time it was Salem's turn to be was amazed, it was hard to believe that the boy who moments ago couldn't dance to save his life was now moving with her in perfect sync not putting a foot wrong. Ash was now thanking his mother for teaching him this she had been quite insistent on him learning how to dance like this, when she had taught him her only reasoning at the time had been that he'd need it one day. Ash and Salem took a quick look at Raichu and smiled as they saw that he was doing a similar dance with Pikachu which they both thought was adorable.

* * *

As Ash and Salem danced they were thinking about everything that had happened since they'd met, Salem remembering how confident Ash had been when he saved Pichu and the care he had shown for all Pokémon and her. Meanwhile Ash was thinking back to incident earlier with Crobat, he had never done anything like that before and yet he had seen similar things happen to people he cared about like Misty for example. They both came to a conclusion and they looked into each other's eyes, Ash had never noticed how beautiful her silvery-grey eyes were or how they seemed to shimmer when the light caught them and at the same time Salem was entranced by his chocolate-brown eyes. Suddenly their faces slowly began to close in on each other, as they got closer they could feel each other's breath on their lips, they shut their eyes and were centimetres apart when Ash heard Ralts and Eevee whimper and Salem heard Luxray growling.

Their eyes shot open and they looked to where they heard the Pokémon and saw Luxray and Meowth now standing in front of Ralts and Eevee. They were surrounded by a group of trainers all presumably wanting the shiny Pokémon, by this time Raichu and Pikachu were now next to Ash and Salem and the 4 of them walked over to them. They pushed through the crowd and Ash picked up Ralts and Eevee who were both shaking, Ash and Salem turned around glaring at the crowd and Ash yelled.

"Hey what the hell are you doing to our Pokémon?"

"Please man trade me your Eevee I'll give you all these."

A similar boy made the same off to Salem for Luxray, both trainer pulled a stash of poke balls out of their pockets and presented them to Ash and Salem who in response batted the hands away. Salem was the one to yell this time.

"No way, we wouldn't trade our Pokémon for anything now go away."

"Ok how about we have a battle? If we win you trade them to us, if you win we'll leave the ship."

"No way are we agreeing to that, our Pokémon aren't betting chips, they're our friends and allies."

"You're cowards, you clearly are to chicken to battle us."

Ash and Salem were furious, Raichu and Pikachu's cheeks were crackling and Luxray growled menacingly at the trainers and barked his name a few times, Ash looked at Raichu hoping for an answer as he didn't want anyone to start asking about trading for a Meowth that talks. Raichu caught the look and climbed on to Ash's shoulder.

'Luxray says he wants to battle them, he says he isn't afraid to do so.'

Ash nodded and looked at Luxray.

"Salem, I think Luxray wants to battle."

"Really?"

She turned to her starter.

"Are you sure?"

Luxray nodded and went back to glaring and growling at the crowd.

"Well if Luxray wants to battle them then I will stand by him."

Ash smirked, he shifted Eevee and Ralts into one arms and took a poke ball off his belt in preparation.

"I'll battle as well, follow us."

Ash and Salem left the room, they were followed by the duo and several other passengers. They went to the battle deck and stood ready in the trainer boxes, Luxray stepped on to the battlefield and kept glaring at the trainers who were both intimidated by him. Both boys pulled one of the poke balls from their stash and threw them.

"Go Sandslash."

"You're up Gloom."

Raichu looked at Ash.

'So Ash should I get on the battlefield.'

"Not this time Raichu I've got someone else in mind."

Raichu smirked knowing who Ash was talking about.

"Take care of Eevee and Ralts while we deal with these two."

'You got it Ash.'

Raichu jumped off Ash's shoulder and he handed the young Pokémon to the mouse. Ash then took the poke ball he had taken off his belt earlier and pointed it toward the boys.

"It's not too late for you to quit, if you leave now we can forget this happened, if you don't well your Pokémon are in trouble."

"Ha, us give up, yeah right, now stop stalling and choose a Pokémon."

"Well I gave you guys a chance, Charizard to the battlefield."

Charizard appeared on the battlefield, he could tell something was up by how pissed off Ash, Salem and Luxray were. Luxray gave Charizard the short version of what happened and the dragon roared in anger and shot a Flamethrower into the air, he then like Luxray glared at the boys and their Pokémon making all of them flinch.

"Hurry up you two were so eager to battle so let's do this."

The boys glared at Ash.

"We'll show you Sandslash Rollout."

"Gloom Sludge Bomb."

"Grab hold of Sandslash."

"Charge at Gloom and use Ice Fang then follow up with Iron Tail."

Sandslash got into a ball and rolled at Charizard who could tell that this Sandslash was nothing compared to Phanpy and he could easily deal with him. As Sandslash got closer Charizard stood still then moments before impact Charizard put his arms forward grabbing Sandslash and stopping him instantly. As this happened Luxray's fangs became encased in ice and he ran at Gloom dodging the toxic sludge being shot at him, when close he leapt at Gloom and sank his teeth into the plant's body freezing it's left arm. Luxray's tail then turned metallic and he slammed it into Gloom who skidded across the deck stopping in front of his trainer, at the same time Sandslash tried getting away but Charizard's grip was too tight.

"Charizard Fire Punch."

Charizard smirked and pulled one fist away and it became engulfed in flames, he threw the fist forward smashing it straight into Sandslash's face which sent him crashing along the deck and he slammed into Gloom leaving both Pokémon in a heap on the ground.

"Swift."

"Flamethrower."

Luxray shot a horde of stars and Charizard fired a burst of flames, the attacks combined and the stars turned bright red. The combination of moves slammed into Gloom and Sandslash making both Pokémon cry out in pain, both Pokémon were now barely standing and were covered in cuts and burns.

"Come on Salem let's finish this."

"Yeah, Luxray Wild Charge."

"Charizard Seismic Toss but don't throw Sandslash at the boat."

Luxray became surrounded in electricity and ran at Gloom who was struggling to stand, he slammed into the plant and sent him flying off the ship and Gloom crashed into a building on the dock. Meanwhile Charizard grabbed Sandslash and flew into the air, he ascended high into the sky and set his sights on Gloom who was now pulling himself out of the building he'd crashed through but he fell to the floor shortly afterwards as he was far to weak to stand, Charizard smirked and threw Sandslash who went plummeting towards the ground. Gloom looked up and saw Sandslash rocketing towards him and started trying to get to his feet the but he was unable to and Sandslash slammed down straight on top of him knocking both Pokémon out.

The boys looked at their unconscious Pokémon and after roars from both Charizard and Luxray they ran as fast they could off the ship returning their Pokémon as they ran. Everyone laughed as the boys fled, as people calmed down they left the deck returning to the dining hall until only Ash, Salem and their Pokémon were left.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah me too see you in the morning Salem."

They both went to their cabins and lied down in bed, but were awake for a while thinking about what had almost happened in the dining hall but eventually they managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

(Time Skip 2 days)

The ship arrived at Slateport docks and weighed anchor, both trainers had enjoyed the journey after the incident with the 2 boys. They had spent a lot of time with Dalamyr exchanging stories with the experienced sailor. Ash and Salem had not spoken to each other about what had almost happened in the dining hall before the incident with the boys, both fearing that the other was merely reacting to the moment and they didn't want to be rejected or make things awkward between them.

Ash and Salem took their belongings from the cabin and walked with Dalamyr to the main deck and as the last of the passengers walked on to the dock, Ash and Salem went to leave the ship.

"Well lass, laddie this is goodbye."

"It's been fun Dalamyr."

"Yeah it's nice to meet someone who has been in more near death situations than me."

Everyone chuckled at Ash's comment.

"Anyway, see ya Dalamyr."

Salem gave the old sailor a quick hug and walked off the ship, as Ash went to follow her he felt his arm being grabbed which stopped him in his tracks, Ash looked back and saw that Dalaymr had stopped him for some reason.

"Listen laddie take care of your lass."

Ash face turned bright red and his mind went blank for a moment.

"W-w-what d-d-do ya mean D-Dalamyr she's n-not my l-lass."

Dalamyr laughed at the young trainer as he tried to deny it.

"Come on laddie ya can't fool an old sailor like me."

"Well technically she's not my l-l-lass."

"Yeah but you want her to be."

Ash looked down and sighed.

"You're right but what do I do?

"That laddie is something you have to work out on your own, now off with ya your lass is waiting."

Ash chuckled, he was really going to miss the old sailor.

"Goodbye Dalamyr and thanks for everything."

They shook hands one last time, Ash then turned around and left the ship meeting Salem on the dock, they started looking around for where they might find Captain Stern, it would have been helpful if Ash had been told what the man looked like but Mr Stone had for some reason left that detail out. After looking around for an hour or so they sat down for a moment, Salem then remembered that she hadn't asked Ash why Dalamyr had kept him on the ship.

"So Ash what did Dalamyr want after I left the ship?"

Ash's mind went blank again, he hadn't expected her to ask that and he couldn't tell her what Dalamyr had actually said as that would be too embarrassing, luckily for him Meowth came to the rescue.

"He just told da boss that he'd be rooted for the two of ya, he didn't say it while you were there as he thought you might get a mushy."

Salem seemed to be satisfied with Meowth's explanation making Ash breathe a sigh of relief, he looked at the cat on his shoulder.

"Thanks Meowth."

"No problem boss."

After a few minutes they got back up and continued on their quest to find Captain Stern.

* * *

Notes

I bet some of you were thinking I was starting Ash/Salem pairing there, but come on wouldn't that be a bit generic and boring having them start a relationship like that? Anyway the pairing will happen just not quite yet I've got a couple of ideas that may be used first.


	25. Another change of plans

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 25 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

After their short reprieve Ash and Salem went back to trying to find Captain Stern, they didn't have to hunt long before they were told that he was giving a presentation at the museum, Ash shuddered when the man mentioned that the S.S Anne was 1 of the things he would be talking about. After getting directions from the man the young trainers walked to the museum.

When Ash and Salem got to the main entrance they walked to the reception desk which had 2 women tapping away on computer.

"Excuse me is Captain Stern in the museum."

One of the women stopped her work and looked up.

"Yes, he is still doing his presentation on the top floor."

"Great I need to see him."

"Very well sir, that will fifty poke dollars each sir."

"What? But I have a package for him."

"Sorry but you will have to pay to get in."

Ash grumbled and reluctantly swiped his Pokedex through the machine which transferred the funds, they walked inside and began looking through the exhibits. They took a good look at all the exhibits however Ash and Salem spent a lot more time looking at the fossils of Anorith and Lileep as both were interested in the ancient Pokémon. The next exhibit made Ash pick up the pace and walk straight past it, the exhibit was a model of the S.S Anne, the memories of that still haunted him at times and he just wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. Salem caught up to Ash and wrapped her arms around him, he had told her about what had happened on that cruise and the fear he had felt several times when he found out the boat had capsized. Ash relaxed in her embraced and returned the hug, he looked at her with a smile on his face and they both blushed.

"Thanks Salem."

"N-no problem Ash."

They eventually broke the hug and carried on to the staircase, as the climbed they stairs Salem had a question for Ash.

"Hey I've been wondering about something for a while now, so can i ask why are you delivering these items for Mr Stone?"

Ash stiffened for a moment, he was torn about what to do, he had promised Mr Stone that he wouldn't reveal the devices he was given. But on the other hand he didn't want to lie to Salem, he stopped and turned looking at Salem

"Um well, he said that these things were important and needed delivering, so he asked me to keep the items safe and I said yes."

Ash started walking again before Salem could respond, he hated lying especially to Salem but it wasn't exactly a lie. Maybe he could tell her the truth when they are alone, but right now they were in a building full of security camera's so there was no telling who could be watching.

* * *

They reached the final step and walked through the open door seeing a group of people looking around the room and a man appearing to be packing things into a briefcase.

"Hey are you Captain Stern."

"Yes young man, who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend Salem."

"Ah yes Ash, Mr Stone told me about you. Please follow me to my office."

Ash and Salem followed Captain Stern through a door with curator on it and they all took a seat. Ash opened one of his pockets and pulled one of the data disks out.

"Here's your data from Devon Corp."

Captain Stern took the disk and inserted it into his computer, the improved schematics for his submarine appeared on the screen.

"Thank you Ash, here I have something for you and you friend to show my appreciation."

Captain Stern opened a draw on his desk and took 2 items out handing 1 to Ash and the other to Salem. Salem held the pink disc in front of her confused.

"Um what is this?"

"That's a Deep Sea Scale which makes a Clamperl evolve into a Gorebyss and I have a Deep Sea Tooth which makes Clamperl evolve into Huntail."

Salem was now sat wondering what to do with it, she only trained electric type Pokémon, Ash saw the look on her face and when Captain looked away he leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry when we get out of here I'll trade you an item later that you want for the Scale."

She sent an appreciative look at Ash, Captain Stern then turned his attention back to the young trainers.

"So where are the two of you planning to go next."

"Well the we were going to head to Mauville Town so me and Salem can win our third badges."

"But didn't you hear about Cycling Road?"

Both trainers looked at him bemused.

"Of course not you've been on the ship for the last few days so you won't have heard the news, you see Cycle Road was destroyed so now Route 110 is impassable until the rubble is cleared. The police are also still searching for evidence on who is responsible."

Ash cursed his luck he had hoped to be in Mauville in 4 days maybe less if they could have obtained bikes and taken Cycling Road.

"Damn, how long until the Route will be open?"

"I would guess it will take about a month for the police to finish their investigation and the debris to be cleared."

Ash and Salem couldn't believe it and shouted at the poor Captain.

"A MONTH!"

Captain Stern nervously backed away from the enraged teens, after a few minutes they calmed down and he sighed, he opened his briefcase and pulled a poster out which he showed to Ash and Salem

"Why don't you check this out? If you leave Slateport and walk north west you'll get to The Mirage Kingdom in about three days, you see the annual Togepi festival starts six days from now and based on what I've seen it is usually quite a spectacular event."

"That's a great idea Captain Stern, so Salem what do ya think?"

"It could be fun, let's go."

Ash wondered whether Misty knew about this, either way she would have to had to have left a couple of days ago to get here in time, he was hoping she'd be there so he could introduce her to Salem and the Pokémon he caught and also possibly have a battle with her. Ash was brought out of his reverie when he heard Captain Stern start talking.

"Thank you again I appreciate you two taking the time to deliver this, now if you'll excuse me I need to make a couple of calls and get this data to the engineer's so they can started making the modifications."

Ash stood up and shook Captain Stern's hand.

"Ok and it was no problem Captain Stern."

Salem then did the same.

"Good luck with your experiments."

Ash and Salem left his office and went downstairs, the building had filled since they had gotten there so they had to push through the crowd of people to get out. They walked outside and went towards the northern exit from Slateport deciding to get going today so they can get to The Mirage Kingdom early.

* * *

They had been walking for a couple of hours now, they had seen the ruins of Route 110 and they feared that Captain Stern's guess of a month might be right. Ash and Salem's stomachs growled so they decided to find somewhere to stop for lunch, after half an hour of searching they still hadn't found anywhere suitable so Ash sent out Charizard who led them to a clearing that was not far from a lake.

Ash and Salem let out their Pokémon and Ash quickly got to work getting all the food prepared for everyone, when the food was ready he gave everyone their share and they started demolishing the food. As everyone ate Ash took his Pokenav off his belt and started looking at he map function, Salem saw him and left her Pokémon and sat down next to Ash.

"Hey Ash what are you doing."

"Well since Route 110 is gonna be blocked for a while I was looking if there was any other way north."

"Did you find anything?"

"No it just appears to be a dense forest in all directions so we're just gonna have to wait until the path is clear. I just remembered I promised to trade for your Deep Sea Scale, give me a minute."

Ash put his Pokenav away and started rummaging through his bag and found the box he was looking for, he opened it and it was filled with the evolutionary stones he had won in the Rotarka Town tournament, he took the Thunderstone out and held it out to Salem who's face lit up.

"Okay Salem I will give you this Thunderstone for the Deep Sea Scale, so when Pikachu is ready she can become a Raichu."

They exchanged the items and put them away.

"Thanks Ash."

"Your welcome, I would advise you don't tell Pikachu yet as she may try and evolve before learning moves she can only learn as a Pikachu."

"Yeah you're right, hey can I borrow Raichu for today?"

"Um ok, can I just ask why?"

"Well I want Pikachu to work on Quick Attack and I thought I could have her try to catch Raichu."

"That's a good idea."

Ash and Salem looked up and saw that their Pokémon had finished eating and they went to their Pokémon to tell them what to do, Raichu had shown Salem's Pokémon the Counter Shield technique and now Salem was helping Luxray, Galvantula, Zebstrika and Jolteon try to do their own variants of the move. Ash's Pokémon all gathered around him.

"Alright guys since our last training period was cut short I want you all to do what you were working on then."

Ash watched his Pokémon go to various areas and start training, he looked at Charizard.

"Charizard how's Brick Break coming."

The dragon responded by slamming his glowing hand down on a nearby boulder sending a crack through most of it.

"Not bad I guess."

Ash was hit with a Flamethrower in response earning a laugh from everyone watching.

"Ok, I was kidding it was very good, just a little more practice and it will be perfect."

Charizard smirked and walked off to a separate area using Brick Break on trees, boulders and anything else that he could try it on. Suitably pleased with what their Pokémon were doing and went back to Raichu and Pikachu who were stood wondering what they were going to do.

"Okay Pikachu you are going to chase Raichu who will be running as fast as he can, the only way you'll be able to catch him is if you use Quick Attack."

"This is also good stamina training."

Pikachu and Raichu nodded understanding the logic, Raichu then smirked and he shot off making Pikachu chase after him as she complained.

'Hey that's not fair.'

Raichu just laughed in response and looked back, after a few minutes she was starting to get closer so Raichu darted off into the trees weaving between them making it harder for Pikachu. After seeing them sprint into the forest Salem and Ash went back to training the others. Ash went to Ralts who was getting more confident in her abilities and Salem went to the lake so she could train Chinchou. Back in the forest Raichu is still dodging through the trees while Pikachu struggled to keep up, Raichu looked back and smirked at Pikachu.

'Come on Pikachu hurry up.'

She was getting seriously annoyed at the taunting and she started pushing herself harder gradually picking up the pace. Suddenly they got to an open bit of terrain and streaks of white flashed off Pikachu and she shot forward catching Raichu and tackling him, the Pokémon rolled along the ground until they came to a stop with Pikachu pinning Raichu down as both Pokémon panted heavily.

'Ha *pant* I *pant* caught you.'

* * *

Neither had said a thing the area was silent, the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Deciding that it was finally time Raichu sat up and pushed lips against Pikachu's, her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Due to her shock she didn't do anything, Raichu pulled away assuming that she didn't feel the same way. He backed away from her with tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry.'

'Raichu?'

'I'm so sorry.'

Raichu turned around and shot off this time enhancing his speed with Quick Attack.

'Wait.'

Pikachu tried to chase him down but Raichu was way too fast and soon he was out of sight, tears leaked from her eyes, she ran back in the direction of Salem and the others. Pikachu walked back into the clearing, she had been too tired to run all the way back, as she walked in everyone heard her sobs and stopped what they were doing. Salem saw Pikachu crying and picked her up hugging her tightly, everyone looked at her sadly then took a glance around the area and none of them could see Raichu anywhere.

"Pikachu what's wrong? Where's Raichu?"

Pikachu started sobbing louder than before.

"Meowth can you find out what's happened?"

The cat nodded and started talking with Pikachu who was speaking between sobs, when she finished Meowth spoke up.

"Basically Raichu kissed her, she was so shocked she didn't respond, he took that as rejection and ran away."

Ash put his hand on Pikachu's, she looked up at him and he had a sad smile on his face.

"Don't worry we'll find him. Charizard see if you can spot him from the air, me, Meganium and Wartortle will look around on foot, everyone else stay here."

Charizard flew into the air and started sweeping the area, Ash, Wartortle and Meganium went through the woods where Raichu and Pikachu had gone earlier. Everyone else stayed in the clearing and stayed around Pikachu trying to provide some comfort to her.

* * *

Ash got to an open area, he looked around and it had 3 main paths out, Charizard landed next to Ash and Wartortle and Meganium stood either side of him.

"Lets split up I'll go north, Meganium go east and Wartortle go west. Charizard I want you to cover the areas off of the main paths from the air. If any of you find anything fire an attack into the air"

The Pokémon nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

Ash had walked around for a while now, he was about to go back and look elsewhere when he heard crying, he went towards the sound and found a cave, Ash cautiously entered the cave incase it wasn't Raichu.

"Raichu are you in here buddy?"

Ash looked around the cave and saw Raichu sat in a corner, he ran over to his best friend and sat down next to him. He picked the mouse and pulled him into a hug hoping to calm him. It took a while but Raichu did calm down a bit but he was still crying.

'Oh Ash I'm s-so stupid I-I-I kissed her, she's gonna hate me now.'

"No she doesn't Raichu, she was just shocked that you kissed her and before she had a chance to react you ran away."

Raichu looked up at Ash hoping he was telling the truth.

'Really?'

"Yes, she's back at the clearing right now crying because she thinks she's lost you. So come on let's go back and you can make things up."

Raichu smiled.

'Yeah let's go."

"First let's tidy you up a bit cos no offence but you look awful."

There was a moment's silence and then both of them burst out laughing, Raichu climbed on to Ash's shoulder and he walked outside.

"Raichu fire a Thunderbolt into the air, we need to signal Charizard, Meganium and Wartortle."

A bolt of electricity shot off of Raichu and went high into the sky, the trio of Pokémon got to Ash and Raichu in a few minutes. The group walked back to the clearing, although Ash had considered returning Meganium and Wartortle and flying on Charizard, he decided that Raichu could use the extra time to calm down.

* * *

The group walked into the clearing, upon seeing each other Raichu and Pikachu leapt off of their trainers and ran to each other and pushed their lips together everyone smiled and Salem and the female Pokémon (Meganium, Jolteon and Galvantula) all made their equivalent of aww sounds. The touching moment was broken by a certain turtle.

'Hey get a room you two.'

Raichu and Pikachu pulled apart blushing furiously, they turned their attention to Wartortle who saw their glares and realised that making that comment had not been one of his better ideas and had to jump away as a Thunderbolt hit the ground next to him. Wartortle began running away from Raichu and Pikachu repeatedly dodging electric attacks asking for help but nobody wanted to get in the way of the pair.

'I'm sorry, come on I was just having a laugh.'

Everyone watched on and laughed at the poor turtle, eventually he was hit by a Thunderbolt from both Raichu and Pikachu leaving him unconscious, a couple of Super Potions and an Aromatherapy from Meganium made him good as new although he was still unconscious.

Ash hadn't realised how long they had spent searching for Raichu and as several stomachs growled he went about making dinner, Ash placed the food out for everyone and they demolished the food making him wonder if they actually had the time to savour anything. After dinner they spent the rest of the evening relaxing and eventually one by one fell to sleep.

* * *

Next morning Ash woke up early as usual, he looked around and saw everyone still asleep, his sight rested on Salem a little longer than the others and he smiled, he kept thinking back to the conversation with Dalamyr but he was still unsure how to approach the subject. He left the clearing and went to the lake for a swim and hopefully some ideas on what to do.

Not long after Ash left Salem woke up which was a lot earlier than she usually did, she saw all the Pokémon asleep but Ash was missing which considering he always woke up early wasn't surprising. She thought she could hear splashing coming from the lake so she walked to the lake as she got closer she saw Ash in the lake, she hid behind a tree and watched him. Her face turned bright red when she saw Ash's muscles, he obviously hadn't been lying when he talked about the training he had done with his Pokémon. Ash was going towards the bank, not wanting to get caught and face an embarrassing conversation Salem ran back to the clearing crawling back into her sleeping bag and pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Notes

This is the revised upload, the original chapter was shorter and as I wrote the next chapter I realised that the bits I had written for the next chapter would just make another 'filler' chapter so I added them into this.

The Togepi festival is one of the only things I will take from the anime. I know I have changed the location of it but I wanted it to appear now.


	26. Absol-utely

Thanks for the reviews.

Here's chapter 26 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

When Ash returned to the clearing he saw everyone still asleep, he decided to let them sleep a bit longer and started making breakfast, one by one they all woke up and when everyone was awake he served breakfast. After everyone had eaten Salem decided to train by the lake so she could help Chinchou and see how her other Pokémon were doing and Ash chose to stay in the clearing. Once Salem and her Pokémon had left they got back to the training they were supposed to do yesterday, the only exception being Raichu who was now stood by Ash wondering what he should do.

"Ok Raichu I want you to work on Brick Break, you need a coverage move as all you have now are electric attacks, normal attacks and a steel attack."

Raichu nodded in agreement and Ash spent a while helping Raichu learning the technique for using the move. He then heard giggling and looked over to see Ralts lifting Eevee several feet into the air, Ash shook his head chuckled at their antics. He went over to them and knelt down.

"Wow Ralts I'm impressed, you're mastering your powers really quickly I'm proud of you."

Ralts was so happy with her dads praise that she lost focus and the blue glow surrounding Eevee vanished and had Ash not been there to catch her Eevee would have hit the ground. Ralts realising what she had done went over to her sister, threw her arms around Eevee and began repeatedly apologising for what happen, in response Eevee lifted her front legs and returned the hug. When they broke the hug Eevee and Ralts looked up at Ash who got the message and picked them up, both Pokémon nuzzled Ash and he laughed as Eevee's fur and Ralts' hair tickled him. When they stopped Ash placed them on his shoulders and he started checking on his Pokémon he was particularly impressed with Seedot's Bullet Seed and Meowth who was making great progress on Night Slash.

As they trained, not too far away a creature is running through woods, fleeing from a large group of people.

* * *

(POV ?)

I looked back again and saw that they were still chasing me, I have been running for so long now, sweat was pouring off me, blood is still seeping out of my wounds and my muscles are now burning, I'm not sure how much longer I can run but if I stop they will catch me and they will kill me. I don't know what I did wrong, all I've ever done is try to warn the villagers of the dangers headed their way, but they never did anything to prepare for the disasters. After a while they took to glaring at me, but yesterday it all changed and for some reason the whole village attacked me claiming the disasters were my fault, they called out all of their Pokémon which were mostly bug and fighting types and said they were going to kill me. I fought a few off but had to retreat or they would have killed me there and then.

I wince as the gash on my side sends another jolt of pain through me, that damn Ninjask's X-Scissor had really hurt but at least I took the bastard down with a Night Slash. I see a Medicham not far behind me aiming a Focus Blast at me and I have to jump to my right to avoid it slamming into me, the attack hit the ground next to me and explodes. I start running again but they're gaining on me and unless a miracle comes my way it won't be long until their hunt is over.

Still looking back at my pursuers, I didn't see what was in front of me and I ran straight through a bush, the sharp branches cut into me tearing away bits of my fur and I cried out in pain as the sharp branches dug into my skin, I got to the other side of the bush and ran into something I looked up and saw it was another human.

* * *

(POV back to normal)

Ash and his Pokémon had been training for about an hour now when suddenly something burst through one of the hedges and crashed straight into Ash, Ash looked down and saw a badly injured Absol, its eyes were filled with fear, looking at the wounds he knew he had to help it.

"Raichu I need my medical supplies."

Raichu nodded and started rummaging through Ash's bag, meanwhile Ash knelt down and went to stroke the Absol but as it saw his hand move it flinched back.

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."

Seeing the happy young Pokémon with the human Absol relaxed and this time didn't pull away when Ash placed his hand on her and was enjoying the attention forgetting for a moment that she was being hunted, Ash then heard a group of voices coming from where Absol had.

"She went this way."

Hearing the familiar voice again Absol tried getting up to run but she was too weak and collapsed at Ash's feet, Ash looked at Absol and she had started shaking in fear. Moments later about 10 men and about 30 Pokémon most of which were fighting types came into view, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they were the ones who had to mercilessly beaten this Absol. Ash stood up and put himself between Absol and the mob, Absol looked up amazed that this human was now standing up for her when he could have just left her to die.

"Why did you attack this poor Pokémon."

"Out of the way boy, that demon behind you is a curse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everytime she comes to our village a day later some kind of disaster happened, we've had floods destroying our crops and homes, Earthquakes viciously shaking and cracking the ground killing some as they fell down the fissures and just last week a rock slide seriously injured several of our people."

Ash was enraged how could they blame all those natural disasters on one Absol, he looked down at the injured Pokémon only now noticing that she was a shiny Pokémon which probably didn't help with the villagers paranoia.

"None of that is Absol's fault you morons, they can tell when a disaster is coming that's why Absol approached you village, she wanted to save you."

"This is your last warning boy move out of the way NOW!"

Ash smirked and all of his Pokémon came and stood in front of him, Raichu dropping the medical supplies at Ash's feet.

"If you want her, you'll have to get through us first. Raichu Thunderbolt into the sky."

Raichu fired a bolt of electricity into the air which could be seen for miles, Salem and her pokemon stopped training as they saw the bolt of lightning shot into the sky and they ran back to the main camping area.

* * *

The mob all yelled out commands and their pokemon started charging. Ash placed Eevee and Ralts on the ground behind him, both Pokémon tried providing some comfort to Absol who was trembling. Ash felt another surge of rage when he saw Absol and he called out his orders.

"Meganium and Seedot sit back and use Bullet Seed. Meowth stop anything that gets near them, Raichu Volt Tackle, Sableye Night Slash, Charizard Flare Blitz and Wartortle Aqua Bash."

Meganium and Seedot opened their mouths and fired a barrage of seed taking down a Makuhita and Meditite. Raichu became surrounded in electricity and he charged slamming into a Combusken, the power behind the attack sent it flying back into a Machoke behind him and both Pokémon flew across the clearing slamming into a boulder knocking both out.

Charizard became engulfed in flames and aimed his charge at the Shedinja hovering in the back and crashed into him its Wonder Guard useless against the intense flames, he carried on the charge and collided with the Dustox who had been flying right next to the Shedinja wand it was also knocked out instantly.

Water surrounded Wartortle and he shot into the air, as he started to descend he lowered his head and rocketed down and rammed straight into a Hariyama knocking it to the ground, Wartortle's tail then turned metallic and he slammed it down on Hariyama's head easily knocking him out.

Sableye's claws turned pitch black and charged at a Medicham whose arm was glowing blue, as they got in close range the Medicham swung its arm at Sableye but the attack had no effect on Sableye who retaliated by raking his claws across the Medicham's body making it collapse holding it's stomach. Sableye finished it by forming a black orb and firing it point-blank knocking it out.

* * *

After the initial assault it turned into a furious mêlée similar to what happened on the cruise ship however this time they were faring much better, the strategy employed had meant that nobody was taking too much damage. Charizard, Raichu, Wartortle and Sableye were the frontline, Meganium and Seedot were covering the flanks with Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf and Meowth was intercepting any Pokémon that weren't taken down by the frontline and were headed for Meganium and Seedot. This was making it easy for them to repel the attacks but the villagers Pokémon were far more resilient than the Pokémon on the ship had been and they weren't going down without a fight.

However a Machop had managed to sneak around the back undetected, Absol heard something behind her and saw an arm that was glowing white descending towards her and she closed her eyes but the hit she expected never came. She opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw the human had protected her and was now holding on to the Machop's arm however he was being forced back, the fighting type was not amused by Ash's actions and Machop was aiming a kick at the human but before he could launch his attack a metallic tail slammed into his face sending him crashing into a tree.

"Thanks Meowth."

"No problem boss."

Meowth then jumped back into the mêlée, moments later a familiar voice called out.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle, Luxray, Jolteon, Zebstrika and Galvanula use Wild Charge."

All 5 Pokémon became surrounded in electricity and slammed into the villagers Pokémon wiping out the entire back line, their other Pokémon looked back at their fallen allies which was a mistake as they were hit by a barrage of attacks from Ash's Pokémon making them all get blown back to their trainers. Ash and Salem shared a glance and nodded.

"Everyone Thunderbolt."

"Raichu Thunderbolt, Charizard Flamethrower, Wartortle Hydro Pump, Sableye Shadow Ball, Meganium Razor Leaf and Seedot Bullet Seed."

Pikachu, Raichu, Luxray, Zebstrika, Galvantula and Jolteon all shot bolts of electricity, Charizard fired a burst of flames, Wartortle shot a high pressure jet of water, Sableye formed a black orb and threw it, Meganium fired a horde of leaves and Seedot opened his mouth and fired a barrage of seeds. The attacks hit the villagers Pokémon and they were lost in a thick cloud of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared almost all of the villagers Pokémon were unconscious the only exception was a Machamp but he was staggering around. Ash looked at the disorientated Pokémon and got an idea, he picked Ralts up.

"Come on Ralts lets finish him off."

She looked from her dad to the Machamp and nodded, Ash smiled and walked forward, Ralts raised her arm which glowed blue, she fired a small blue wave which hit the Machamp and knocked him to the ground finally unconscious.

"Way to go Ralts."

Ralts looked at Ash, she smiled and hugged him and he returned the embrace meanwhile the villagers returned their Pokémon and backed away, this time it was their turn to be scared, Charizard roared and they scattered running away as fast they could. Absol looked on amazed at what these strangers had done for her, she was also stunned by the bond the human had with his pokemon. Ash placed Ralts on the ground and she was surrounded by the other Ash and Salem's Pokémon who were all praising her. Meanwhile Ash knelt back down next to Absol, quickly grabbing his medical supplies he called out.

"Wartortle I need you to wash the wounds and Meganium use Aromatherapy."

Both Pokémon rushed to Ash's side and Wartortle fired several small controlled bursts of water at Absol wounds as Ash wiped away the blood, at the same time Meganium was now releasing a soothing scent which was having an effect on Absol's lesser wounds. Once the wounds were cleaned Ash got to work bandaging the wounds, the first thing he did was look at the gash and was happy that although it was long it was not deep and in his opinion wouldn't need stitches so he bandaged it and did the same to her other wounds.

* * *

Ash finished wrapping the last of Absol's wounds and laid her down so she could rest, sadly she wouldn't fall asleep and Ash didn't want to have Meganium use Sleep Powder on her as it wouldn't have the same effect as natural sleep. Salem sat down next to Ash and could see the worry in his eyes.

"How bad is she?"

"She needs rest so her body can heal but she just won't go to sleep, she's probably still afraid of the villagers coming back."

"Hey Ash I was thinking maybe I could sing and that would calm her. It's something my mother used to sing and it would help me sleep"

"I think that's a great idea."

Everyone went silent as Salem laid Absol's head in her lap and began to sing.

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_  
_And there are many paths to tread_  
_Through shadows to the edge of night,_  
_Until the stars are all alight._

_Still round the corner there may wait_  
_A new road or a secret gate,_  
_And though we pass them by today,_  
_Tomorrow we may come this way_  
_And take the hidden paths that run_  
_Towards the Moon or to the Sun._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_  
_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

She ended the song and looked in her lap seeing a now sleeping Absol, she laid her down on the ground and looked back to Ash.

"Wow Salem that was incredible, you have a very beautiful singing voice."

Salem blushed.

"Thanks Ash."

It was quiet around the clearing for the rest of the day as they wanted to let Absol get the rest she clearly needed. Several of the Pokémon were sat in small groups whispering to each other while Charizard and Luxray made sure the area was safe.

* * *

Notes

I've wanted to add Absol in for a while now and I thought this would be a good time.

The song sung by Salem is a modified and shortened version of "A Walking Song" by J.R.R Tolkien who wrote several amazing songs and poems for all his stories set in Middle Earth. This is one of my favourites and I just had to add it at some point. I really recommend looking some of them up.

Next chapter the Togepi Festival begins and some old friends appear.

Aqua Bash - Aqua Jet + Skull Bash


	27. The Togepi Festival Begins

This now has just over 300 Followers/Favourites now, I'd like to thank you all for reading and a special thanks to all of you who took the time to leave a review. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Here's chapter 27 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Three days after meeting Absol, Ash and Salem walked into The Mirage Kingdom and headed straight for the Pokémon Centre so Nurse Joy could check her wounds. Over the past 3 days as they had walked here Ash had changed Absol bandages every morning and he was relatively pleased with how well she was healing the only sad part was the gash down her side was probably going to leave a scar.

They walked inside the Pokémon Centre and went to Nurse Joy.

"I need you to look at this Absol she was attacked by a group of villagers and was badly injured, I have done the best I could do to wrap the wounds."

As they spoke with Nurse Joy someone got up from the other sie of the Pokémon Centre and walked towards Ash who caught a glimpse of red hair from the corner of his eye and knew that only one person had fiery red hair like that.

"Hey Misty."

Ash handed Nurse Joy the poke ball containing Absol and a Chansey and an Audino took his and Salem's other Pokémon except Eevee and Ralts. Ash handed the young Pokémon to Salem and he turned around hugging Misty, he looked over her shoulder and saw the man he saw as an older brother. Ash broke the hug with Misty and shared a quick man hug with Brock.

"Brock it's great to see you."

"You too Ash."

"Hey guys this is my friend Salem."

"Ash has told a lot about you both."

Salem handed the young Pokémon back to Ash and shook hands with Brock and Misty then the quartet sat down at one of the tables. Ash placed Ralts and Eevee on the table and they started playing with Togepi.

"Do you guys know how long the festival goes on for? Me and Ash only saw a poster advertising the event."

"It's 2 days long, the first day has the parade and most of the attractions are only open on the first day and the second day has a mixed doubles tournament, me and Misty have already signed up."

Ash's eyes lit up at the word tournament.

"How do we sign up?"

Brock and Misty chuckled thinking same old Ash.

"Just ask Nurse Joy and she'll sign you up."

Just then said Nurse appeared from the back room, Ash got up and walked to her.

"How is Absol?"

Nurse Joy's face was blank increasing Ash's fears of something terrible happening to Absol but then she smiled.

"Thanks to you she is going to be fine."

Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great news, thank you Nurse Joy."

"You can see her if you want, she's asleep right now so try to be quiet."

Nurse Joy lead the group into the recovery room, Brock and Misty were horrified at what they saw as the Absol laid there heavily bandaged. Ash sat down next to the sleeping Pokémon and told Msty and Brock about what had happened to her by the end Misty was ready to go and beat the crap out of the villagers and Brock who was usually so calm and collected was enraged at the villagers although both smiled when they heard about Ralts finishing off the Machamp.

After that rather dark conversation Misty knew that they needed to do something more light-hearted and knowing that The Mirage Kingdom had a fair few shops that meant one thing.

"Hey why don't we go shopping so we can get to know each other?"

Normally Ash would be struck with fear hearing that and would be stumbling over his words trying to find an excuse to get out of it but today he was too concerned about Absol and replied in a calm voice.

"You guys go without me, I'm gonna stay in case Absol wakes up."

Salem wasn't sure if she could go as she didn't feel quite right going out while Ash sat here alone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't mind staying."

"Thanks Salem but don't worry about me I'll be fine."

Misty looked to Brock who had taken a seat from the main reception area and was now sat next to Ash.

"Brock you coming?"

He shook his head in response.

"Thanks Misty but I think I'll stay here with Ash and Absol you know to keep them company."

"Ok, well it looks like it's a girls day out come on Salem."

Misty and Salem walked out, Raichu and Pikachu decided to stick with them and followed them which left Ash, Meowth, Eevee, Ralts and Brock with the still sleeping Absol.

"I appreciate you staying but you didn't have to Brock."

"I know but I didn't want to go shopping as I would be carrying a ton of bags on my own."

Ash chuckled remembering all the shopping trips with Misty where they would walk out each shop while carrying about 20 bags in each hand while Misty walked out just carrying Togepi.

"There is one other reason I stayed, Ash I've seen the way you look at Salem and I want to help you out."

Ash and Meowth broke out laughing.

"No offence Brock but based on previous experience you're not exactly what I'd call an expert in relationships."

Brock smirked.

"Au contraire, for your information I have been dating the Nurse Joy in Pewter City for just over 2 weeks now."

Ash and Meowth stopped laughing and their jaws dropped, given Brock's usual techniques for getting a date had earned him quite a few slaps and lot of ear pulling from Misty over the past 2 years it was inconceivable that he would get a date.

"No way, how did you manage that?"

"Come on Ash I just used my natural charm."

Ash sat there with a 'yeah right' look on his face, Brock sighed.

"Fine, I helped out at the Pokémon Centre when a lot of badly injured Pokémon came in and she went on a date with me to thank me."

"So that's why you weren't drooling over this Nurse Joy when I arrived."

"Yep, now are sure you don't want my help now."

This time it was Ash who sighed, he really didn't have any ideas of his own so any help would be good.

"Ok, ok you can help but no corny speeches like you tried on every girl we met in Kanto and Johto."

"I agree 100% no speeches I promise."

* * *

A few hours later Misty and Salem walked back into the Pokémon Centre, the former had been her usual self and seemed to have bought an entire shops worth of things but she wasn't the one carrying them, it was Golduck and Politoad who had been lumbered with that task. Salem on the hand had been more controlled, knowing that she had no way of storing a lot of things she came back with just a couple of bags. Pikachu and Raichu then walked in and the latter appeared to be carrying a small bag for Pikachu.

They went up to their room and dropped their bags off, Misty returned Golduck and Politoad and they went back to the recovery room to check on Absol who was now awake and nuzzling Ash.

"Well it looks like Absol is gaining her strength back, it's good to see her looking so strong especially after the condition she was in when we found her."

"Yeah it is a relief, so did you enjoy shopping?"

"Yep I got a lot of stuff and me and Salem had quite a good chat."

Brock sent a look at Ash who nodded in response, he got up and walked over to Salem.

"Salem I need to talk to you in private."

Although confused she nodded and followed Ash as he left the room, Misty watched sadly as Salem followed Ash out of the room, Brock saw the look on Misty's face and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Misty?"

"Yeah I've known this was bound to happen for a while now. When he started training for the Silver Conference I saw the looks he'd send me but they were the way you'd look at a sibling not something more than that."

* * *

Meanwhile Ash had taken Salem to his room, she was wondering what could be so important that they would need to talk in private.

"So Ash what did you want to ask me?"

Everything Brock had said over the last few hours flew out of his mind and Ash stood there trying to gain his composure, he gazed into Salem's eyes and mustered his courage.

"Well you see the festival starts tomorrow and I-I-I was wondering if y-y-you'd like to g-go with me, just us."

"Y-you mean a d-date."

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Salem heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I'd love to go with you."

Ash felt like jumping for joy but he managed to keep his composure.

"That's great."

They went back downstairs with big smiles on their faces but as they walked back into the recovery room they both had a similar thought 'oh shit what am I gonna wear?'

Luckily for them Brock and Misty were there and had taken the two out and after some searching had gotten them some more appropriate clothing for their date.

* * *

Next morning Ash stood pacing back and forth in the Pokémon Centre nervous as can be, he was wearing a royal blue button down shirt with black jeans and black trainers. Brock and Raichu were sat on a bench watching their friend and trying to calm him down.

"Ash would you stop worrying so much, just be yourself and I'm sure you and Salem will have a great time."

'Yeah Brock's right.'

But nothing seemed to work and Ash continued to pace back and forth.

Meanwhile upstairs Salem is in a similar state, she was sat in a chair as Misty was doing the finishing touches on her hair but it was difficult for her as Salem was constantly fidgeting in the chair.

"Salem stop fidgeting Ash will be just as nervous as you, now would you sit still long enough for me to finish."

"Ok sorry Misty."

"Don't worry about it just try to calm down."

Salem managed to stay still long enough for Misty to finish, she looked in the mirror and had to admit she had done a good job, although it was styled in her usual ponytail falling past her hips Misty had managed to make it look so much better than Salem had ever been able to do.

"How did you manage to do such a good job?"

"Well my sisters may be as thick as two short planks but they do know a thing or two about beauty."

Salem hugged Misty who returned the embrace.

"Ok go down there and have a great time."

"Thanks Misty for everything."

Misty broke the hug and Salem left the room, she spotted Ash and started walking down the stairs.

"Hi Ash."

Ash turned around and what he saw took his breath away, Salem was walking down the stairs wearing a blouse that was deep crimson which contrasted with the pale blue jeans that showed off her hips and she wore a pair of black boots.

"Wow Salem you look stunning."

Both Ash and Salem blushed until they were the same colour as Salem's blouse.

"Thanks, you do to."

"Well let's get going."

Ash offered his had and Salem took it threading their fingers together, they left the Pokémon Centre with Brock, Misty, Raichu, Pikachu and Meowth all silently wishing them good luck.

* * *

The first thing they did was go to the main high street so they could watch the parade. They manage to get to the front so they'd have the best view and it was an incredible sight to behold as the amazing floats drove down the street all of them themed around Togepi and it's evolution. At the same time up in the skies a formation of Togekiss were lighting up the skies with a rainbow of colours. The parade ended with the king and queen's float which had 2 thrones that they were sat in, they both had a Togepi in their laps and 2 shiny Togekiss flew next to them.

Once the parade had ended they looked at the stalls in the street competing in a few of the games finding success when they had to work together to catch as many balls that were painted as Togepi eggs within a minute, Ash let Salem choose the prize and she saw a pair of lockets which appeared to be in the shape of Pokémon but she couldn't tell from so far away. She asked the man to see them and he brought them over, both trainers were wondering what they were, they knew the Pokémon was a Pidove but why would they be that shape.

"What are they?"

"These are Turtle Pidove's, so what you do is you keep one and give the other one to someone very special to you and as long as you both have your Turtle Pidove you will be in each others heart forever."

The man handed the Turtle Pidove's to Salem who immediately put one on and she passed the other one to Ash who put it around his neck and clasped it shut. The man smiled at them and they thanked him as they walked away. Salem then caught sight of a sign which had the name of her favourite arcade game on and they shot inside. Ash and Salem played several games in the arcade, Salem's favourite had been the dancing game which she had easily completed the hardest challenges in no time, Ash on the other hand struggled with the beginner difficulty and even after Salem helped him out he was still pretty bad. In the end he gave up saying that he'd just stick to slow dancing making both trainers laugh.

Ash then chose to try out a shooter game something he knew he could win and he easily annihilated the high score making it look like childs play as he almost effortlessly gunned the targets down. Salem tried the same game but was narrowly missing the target each time, Ash saw the problem and he stood behind her and placed his hands over hers slightly modifying her aim, she blushed as she felt his hands cover her and her cheek brush against his, at the same time Ash's face had turned crimson like hers. Salem managed to focus back on the game and fired the gun from the new position hitting the dead centre of the bullseye. Ash then whispered in her ear.

"Great shot."

Salem felt his breath on her ear and combined with Ash's voice it sent a shiver down Salem's spine and it took her a few moments for her to regain her thoughts and think of something to say.

"Thanks for the help Ash."

* * *

As night fell Ash thought a good way to end the day would be to ride the ferris wheel. They got into one of the Togepi shaped pods and Salem rested her head on Ash's shoulder, they looked in awe at the lights that now illuminated the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it Ash?"

Ash looked at Salem as he answered.

"Yeah the view right now is gorgeous."

She blushed as she saw Ash looking straight at her and lowered her head hoping Ash wouldn't see her now crimson face.

"Salem."

She looked back up still red-faced at Ash who gazed into her beautiful silvery-grey eyes and mustered all the courage he had.

"I-I-I love you."

He looked away expecting rejection now thinking that maybe confessing in the ferris wheel had not been a great idea as unless he jumps out there is no way to escape until the ride ends. Moments passed and he heard nothing, he looked back at Salem and she had tears in her eyes.

"Ash I love you too."

Ash smiled, he then tilted Salem's chin up and he pressed his lips to hers and it was one of the most incredible things they had ever felt, the kiss was only brief but it was their first and they both knew that they would never forget this moment.

* * *

Notes

And there is my attempt at a romance scene, I'm sorry if it's terrible but it's the best I could do. Please tell me what I did wrong and how I could improve it as I can't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong.

Another fluffy chapter, don't worry next time the tournament will start and we'll be back to something I can write - Pokémon beating the hell out of each other.

My Friend Code is - 2251-4301-1989 send me yours or put them in a review and let's get some more Pokémon in the safari.


	28. The Togepi Tournament Begins

Thanks for the reviews

Here's chapter 28 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Ash and Salem walked back to the Pokémon Centre, they got to the top of the stairs and Salem pulled Ash into a hug which he returned, he then looked down into her silvery eyes and pressed his lips to hers again making both trainers blush when they pulled apart.

"See you in the morning."

"Good night."

The couple shared 1 more quick kiss and went back to their rooms. Salem opened the door and found Misty and Pikachu seemingly waiting for her to return. Although she was sad that Ash had chosen another girl Misty was still happy for him and Salem and wanted to hear about the date which if Salem's smile was anything to go by must have gone incredibly well. Ash's entrance to his room was slightly different as he found Meowth and Brock fast asleep, Raichu on the other hand was sat on the bed wide awake.

"Hey buddy how was your date with Pikachu?"

'It was great. How was your date?'

"It was an incredible day and to end it we kissed."

Raichu smiled.

'Ash I'm happy for you but there is just one tiny problem.'

"There is? What's the problem buddy?"

Raichu just said a name before falling to sleep.

'Meganium.'

Ash's eyes widened he really hadn't thought about that, the only thing on his mind had been Salem and now he had to think of how to tell Meganium, he kept trying to think of a plan but nothing was coming to mind and eventually Ash's eyes started drooping, he had one thought before he finally fell to sleep.

"I am so screwed."

* * *

The next morning once the group had finished their breakfast they went to leave the Pokémon Centre but before they could exit Nurse Joy stopped them.

"Wait Mr Ketchum you have a call."

Ash turned around confused and Nurse Joy directed him to a phone, he Ash picked it up and Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Ash."

"Hi Professor why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well yesterday morning someone arrived here and I think he wants to reunite with you, I tried to contact you but you were gone all day."

Ash had a quick glance at Salem who met his glance making both trainers smile.

"Yeah I was busy."

Professor Oak saw the look exchanged between the 2 and was pretty sure he knew what was going on.

"I see."

Ash looked back to the screen and saw Professor Oak now looking to his left.

"So who wants to see me?"

Suddenly a Pokémon flew into view, Ash was overjoyed to see that it was the first Pokémon he had caught.

"Butterfree, is that you?"

Butterfree nodded.

"So Ash I assume you will be wanting me to send Butterfree to you."

"Yeah thanks, did you keep Butterfree's poke ball like I asked."

"I did, I'll go get it and send Butterfree to you."

Professor Oak walked off-screen, a couple of minutes later he returned with a poke ball and recalled Butterfree, he placed the poke ball into the transfer machine and pressed a couple of buttons, moments later the poke ball materialised in the machine next to Ash.

"Thanks Professor."

"No problem Ash, farewell."

"See ya Professor."

Both people hung up, Ash then took the poke ball out of the transfer machine and sent out Butterfree who flew to Ash and hugged him. Ash smiled happy to have the first Pokémon he caught back and returned the hug but one question came to mind.

"It's great to see you again Butterfree, but I don't understand why aren't you with your mate?"

The happy look on Butterfree's face faded and was replaced with a furious look, he broke out of the embrace and then started saying his name very angrily and all the Pokémon were either wide-eyed or looked sad, Ash, Salem, Misty and Brock all looked on wondering what he could have said to get that response.

"Hey Meowth what did Butterfree say?"

"Well I'll give you the clean version ya see Butterfree went out to gather food and when he returned he found his former mate doing um you know what with 2 other Butterfree. He went in and beat the hell out of the 2 Butterfree, he then went to his former mate and said he was leaving, she chased after him apologising but he ignored her and just sped up easily getting away from her and he arrived back in Pallet Town a couple of days ago."

Ash, Salem, Misty and Brock were saddened by this imagining how horrible that must have been for Butterfree.

"Sorry to hear that buddy. Is there anything I can do?"

Ash looked at Meowth as Butterfree started talking again.

"He wants to battle something today."

Ash grinned happy that Butterfree still had his desire to battle.

"Well don't worry about that we've got a tournament to win today. So let's see what moves you have now."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Butterfree, the voice then started talking.

'This Butterfree has learned the following moves since it was last scanned: Bug Buzz, Signal Beam, Energy Ball and Giga Drain."

"Wow that is incredible."

Butterfree looked away embarrassed at the praise, Ash looked at the time and knew they had to get going now or they'd be later.

"Come on guys we gotta go or we'll be late."

Butterfree nodded expecting to be returned but to his surprise he wasn't, Ash had actually placed him on his left shoulder as Raichu was now walking next to Pikachu and the group left the Pokémon Centre headed for the colosseum the tournament was taking place in.

* * *

They got to the colosseum just in time to see a man approach the microphone, they quickly looked around to see if they recognised anyone but they couldn't see anyone. They turned their attention back to the stage when the man started talking.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen this years Togepi tournament promises to be even better than last years. We have 64 teams which is double what we had last year so we will hopefully have double the intensity we had last year."

The crowd cheered.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering what the prize for winning the tournament is but that cannot be revealed now it will be discussed in private between the winners of the tournament and the king and queen."

Several of the trainers groaned, annoyed that they wouldn't find out until they won.

"Our first round match up is between the team of Ash Ketchum and Salem Ashni against Tom Baines and Jess Davies."

The first match didn't last long as Butterfree and Pikachu easily took care of their opponents who were only beginner trainers, afterwards Ash and Salem went to the stands and watched a couple of matches but it seemed that only Brock and Misty would be a challenge. Ash and Salem were joined in the stands by Misty and Brock who had beaten their opponents just as easily as Ash and Salem had, Ash and Brock left the stands and walked up to the tournament board trying to find their opponents for the next round, he eventually found their names but didn't recognise their opponents, he looked at Brock who seemed just as confident as Ash, they shrugged and started walking away.

"Hello Ashy-boy."

Ash stopped and growled, he hated that nickname and knew only one person who would call him it.

"Shut up Gare-bear

This time it was Gary who was fuming, Ash turned around and the trainers from Pallet Town glared at each other. Ash had no intent of having an argument with Gary so he turned back to Brock and started walking away.

"Y'know Ashy-boy that partner of yours is pretty hot. Once I knock you out of the tournament I'll take her out and let her spend some time with a real trainer."

Ash went back to Gary and stood in front of him face to face glaring right at him, he spoke in a dark voice that neither Brock or Gary had heard from Ash.

"Leave her alone you scumbag."

Gary was momentarily taken back by the tone Ash had used but he quickly regained his composure and smirked at Ash.

"Well, well, well Ashy-boy you're very protective of her."

Ash was barely keeping his cool, he maintained his glare but Gary just stood there with the same irritating smirk on his face.

"But now that I think about it if she's spending time with a loser like you she's probably pretty trashy."

That was it Ash was about to launch himself at Gary but he was pulled back, Ash looked at the person who had stopped him and saw Brock shake his head. Ash calmed down knowing he was right and walked away with Brock throwing a final glare at Gary. Brock was in shock he had travelled with Ash for well over 2 years and had never seen him get so angry, he was just glad that he had stopped Ash before he did something he'd regret.

"I'm sorry Brock, it's just when he spoke about Salem that way I just snapped."

"It's okay Ash I'd have done the same in your place."

"Thanks for stopping me Brock, do you think we could not tell Salem about this?"

"Tell her about what?"

Ash smiled.

"Thanks Brock I owe you one."

Brock clapped Ash on the back.

"Don't worry about it Ash."

They walked back into the stands and sat back down with Salem and Misty and told them about their next match.

* * *

Ash and Salem walked to their side of the battlefield and looked across at their opponents who appeared to be a bit more experienced than their last opponents. Seeing both teams ready the referee took his place at the sidelines.

"Our first round match up is between the team of Ash Ketchum and Salem Ashni against James Jenkins and Clare Mitchell."

All 4 trainers took a poke ball off their belt.

"Butterfree to the battlefield."

"Galvantula charge into battle."

Their opponents were worried as they saw the Butterfree that had been so dominant in the first round, they just hoped that type advantage would be enough to take them down.

"Slugma I choose you."

"Numel I choose you."

Ash chuckled as he remembered when he used to say the exact same thing when he was their age and now he was thinking how childish it sounds making him wonder why nobody had said something about that before.

"Slugma use Ember."

"Numel do the same."

"Butterfree fly over and use Poison Powder."

"Galvantula Counter Shield."

Salem hadn't had a chance to practice this in battle yet so this would provide the perfect opportunity to test it. Slugma and Numel released bolts of fire from their mouths, Butterfree flew high into the sky preparing to released the toxic dust meanwhile Galvantula quickly got on to it's back and started spinning while firing a Thunderbolt which created an electrical shield that sent the flames shooting off in various directions one of which being straight at Butterfree who had would have been hit by the flames if he hadn't managed to dodge at the last second. Salem looked down feeling guilty, she hadn't taken into account what might have happened once the Counter Shield had blocked the attack, Ash looked at Salem and saw her head down, he placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up.

"Don't worry Salem, Butterfree is fine, now let's beat these guys."

She looked back to the battlefield and saw Butterfree nod at her, Ash and Salem called out

"Bug Buzz."

Butterfree's wings and the blue tufts on Galvantula's back turned red and they started to vibrate which made red sound waves come out of them, creating a siren-like sound, Numel and Slugma cried out at the painful sound and collapsed to the ground trying to shield their ears, after a couple of minutes Butterfree and Galvantual cut the attack letting their opponents get back to their feet. Numel and Slugma looked back at their trainers and saw them moving their mouths but they couldn't hear a thing, they tried shaking their heads to clear the ringing in their ears but it still didn't help. Ash and Salem felt bad for the temporarily deaf Pokémon so decided to put them out of their misery.

"Energy Ball."

Both Butterfree and Galvantula formed a green orb in front of themselves, they fired the orbs at Numel and Slugma who had finally regained their hearing and were looking to their trainers for instructions but then they heard something behind them. They turned back just in time for the Energy Balls to slam straight into their faces, Numel and Slugma were sent flying and they slammed into the arena wall unconscious.

"Numel and Slugma are unable to battle choose your final Pokémon."

James and Clare returned their Pokémon and took a new poke ball off their belts and threw them.

"Vigoroth I choose you."

"Mawile I choose you."

Both Pokémon appeared and Vigoroth roared hoping to intimidate the opponents but Galvantula and Butterfree were unphased. Ash formulated a plan in his head and smirked.

"Butterfree Tackle Vigoroth."

Salem glanced at Ash wondering what he was thinking, he saw the look and whispered.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing you just deal with Mawile."

"Ok Ash, Galvantula use Wild Charge on Mawile."

"Charge at Butterfree with Take Down."

"Stop Galvantula with Iron Head."

Galvantula became surround in electricity and she charged at Mawile whose head turned metallic, the Pokémon clashed and due to Galvantula's strength and her resistance to Steel type moves Mawile was sent crashing back. Meanwhile Butterfree was flying full speed at the charging Vigoroth, they were only feet away when Ash called out.

"Fly up and use Giga Drain."

Seconds before the Pokémon would have clashed Butterfree flew straight up dodging Vigoroth who stumbled forward, Butterfree's body then glowed green, and matching energy beams extended from him. The beams wrapped around Vigoroth and began draining its energy, once he ended the attack the beams receded back into Butterfree's body. The attack made Vigoroth drop to one knee as he tried to recover.

"Electro Web."

"Send Vigoroth to the ground with Tackle."

Galvantula fired a net of electricity at Mawile who tried to dodge but he was too slow and he was trapped in the net and was now being repeated shocked. While this was happening Vigoroth who had struggled back to his feet looked up just in time for Butterfree to slam into his gut and send him crashing into Mawile. Both Pokémon were on the ground but were still conscious, Ash and Salem gave the trainers a moment to return them but when they didn't they decided to finish it.

"Butterfree Signal Beam."

"Galvantula Thunderbolt."

A white ball formed in front of Butterfree, he then fired a rainbow coloured beam out of the orb at Vigoroth who had amazingly got back on to to his feet, at the same time Galavantula fired a bolt of electricity that hit Butterfree's Signal Beam, the attacks combined and the rainbow coloured beam was now crackling with electricity. The combination attack hit Vigoroth who was sent crashing into Mawile and they were knocked out and went skidding across the ground stopping in front of their trainers.

"Vigoroth and Mawile are unable to battle, Ash Ketchum and Salem Ashni advance to the next round."

Ash and Salem returned their Pokémon and walked back up to the stands to watch Brock and Misty's battle. After watching Misty and Brock easily brushed aside their opponents Ash and Salem went to the tournament board to see who they were against next, Ash scanned through the list and he smirked as he saw who they were facing.

"Well who are we battling Ash?"

"Next round we're against Gary Oak and Leaf Green."

* * *

Notes

I know I made Gary a major asshole but he won't be like that forever. Please don't flame me and say 'You hate Gary.' or things like that because I don't hate Gary.

I always liked Butterfree and I just had to bring him back.

I keep getting asked to add members of Ash's team so I'm putting up a poll and you can choose ONE Pokémon that he will catch that he had in the anime

GarionRiva suggested in a review that I put all the pokemon that people own so I will do that now for recurring characters.

Ash:

Raichu, Meowth, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Charizard, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Kingler, Muk, Tauros(x30), Snorlax, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl(Shiny), Meganium, Heracross, Phanpy, Marshtomp, Nincada, Swablu, Ralts, Eevee(Shiny), Zangoose, Seedot, Sableye & Absol(Shiny)

Salem:

Pikachu, Zebstrika, Galvantula, Luxray(Shiny), Chinchou & Jolteon


	29. Ash & Salem vs Gary & Leaf

Thanks for the reviews

Here's chapter 29 I hope you enjoy.

In conversations:

' - Pokémon talking

" - Human speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

Salem knew about the intense rivalry between Ash and Gary, he had told her several stories about their encounters in the past starting from the incident with the poke ball to their battle in the Silver Conference. It was obvious that he'd want to beat him but the look on his face told her that something else was making him want to beat Gary.

"Ash I can tell that you want to beat Gary for some reason other than the rivalry."

Ash stiffened as she said this, although they had only been together a short while they knew how to read each other perfectly. He turned around to look at her and thought for a moment on what he should say and decided that the truth would just upset her

"It is just because of our rivalry."

Salem looked down saddened that he would tell such a blatant lie, she looked back up at him and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Please Ash don't insult my intelligence."

Ash saw the sad look in her eyes and felt terrible for being the one to cause that, he held her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gary said some things about you and I just want revenge."

She was curious about what Gary had said that made Ash act like this.

"What did he say?"

"I think it's best if you didn't know. Come on our match is first we'd better get ready."

Ash turned around and walked back towards the battlefield, Salem followed him deciding not to inquire into what had happened, if Ash said it was better she didn't know then she would trust his judgement.

* * *

Ash and Salem took their places on the battlefield opposite Leaf and Gary, they looked at Gary and saw that he had an incredibly cocky smirk on his face and both trainers vowed to wipe the smirk off his face. Ash was looking forward to match, he couldn't wait to show Gary up and this time he wouldn't use Charizard so Gary couldn't use that as an excuse as he had done after their match at the Silver Conference.

"This match is between Ash Ketchum and Salem Ashni against Gary Oak and Leaf Green."

The trainers all took a poke ball off their belts.

"Wartortle to the battlefield."

"Zebstrika charge into battle."

"Watch and learn Ashy-boy, go Scizor."

"Bellossom come on out."

The 4 Pokémon appeared on the battlefield and got ready to battle, Scizor saw Ash and temporarily had a look of fear in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with confidence when he saw that the Charizard that so easily beaten him before was nowhere to be seen.

"Scizor use X-Scissor."

"Bellossom Razor Leaf."

"Discharge."

"Iron Tail then double Ice Punch."

Bellossom released several leaves and fired them, meanwhile Scizor crosses his arms in front of him and they started glowing, he then flew straight at Wartortle. In response Wartortle's tail turned metallic, he then slammed it into the ground and his fists became encased in ice. Zebstrika then sent out a wave of electricity across the battlefield, that hit Wartortle and had no effect Bellossom on the other hand took some damage from the attack but thanks to her grass typing the damage wasn't that significant. The leaves Bellossom had fired hit seconds later creating a few cuts and scratches on Zebstrika and Wartortle, the former had taken the worst hit which was a cut on his face that was now leaking blood. Wartortle had come off better as he had put his fists in front of him so they had they taken the brunt of the assault, a couple of leaves had gotten stuck in his frozen fists though. Wartortle brought his fists back to his sides and saw Scizor headed at him, he quickly threw his fists forward again and he felt Scizor slam into him. The speed and force behind Scizor's attack was slowly pushing Wartortle back, Ash stood there trying to think of something he could do when he saw Wartortle's tail which still had its metallic sheen crackle a few times.

"Swing your tail at Scizor."

Everyone watching wondered what he hoped to achieve but Wartortle didn't question Ash's command and he swung his tail at Scizor who felt the electricity shock him, it made him lose his focus long enough for Wartortle to push him back and hit Scizor with an uppercut making him retreat back to Gary. Leaf was impressed with what Ash had just done and although he'd never admit it Gary was too.

"Solarbeam."

"Zebstrika match it with Hyper Beam."

"Aqua Jet on Scizor."

"Dodge it and use Flash Cannon."

Bellossom formed a green orb in front of her which was powered up by the sun, she quickly fired the attack at Zebstrika who opened his mouth and formed an orange ball which he fired at the Solarbeam headed his way and the beams clashed in the middle of the battlefield, neither attack seemed to be able to overpower the other and they stayed locked in a beam struggle. Meanwhile Wartortle was surrounded in water and he shot into the air, Scizor saw the turtle coming and flew out of the way, Gary smirked as Scizor formed a beam of silvery energy in his claw and was about to fire it when Ash called out.

"Spin to dodge and then hit Bellossom with Iron Tail."

The water surrounding Wartortle vanished and he spun as he saw the silver beam headed his way making the attack pass by harmlessly, his tail became metallic again and he shot down towards Bellossom. When Wartortle was inches away from Bellossom he swung his tail down on Bellossom's head, the attack made her stagger forward and it temporarily disorientated her making her stop powering the Solarbeam. Salem saw the opportunity and took it.

"Full power."

Zebstrika put everything he had into the attack and the power of the Hyper Beam increased cutting through the weakening Solarbeam and slamming into Bellossom knocking her to the ground but somehow she managed to get to her feet. Ash and Salem both admired the durability and resolve of Bellossom, but now that Zebstrika was suffering from the recharge time for using Hyper Beam Ash had to buy a little time.

"Ice Spin."

Almost everyone in the stadium was confused wondering what the hell Ash was talking about. They watched as Wartortle shot into the air, withdrew into his shell and start spinning while firing Ice Beams from the holes in his shell, Scizor was able to quickly fly out of the way ducking and diving between the beams, Bellossom on the other hand was not so lucky and was struck several times by the ice attack making her cry out in pain. Wartortle cut the attack and landed in front of Ash, He was breathing heavily but was pleased to see Bellossom body was now frozen to the ground.

"Zebstrika Flame Charge."

"Wartortle Aqua Bash."

Zebstrika's body became surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames and he charged at Bellossom, at the same time Wartortle became surrounded in water and also shot off towards the still frozen Bellossom. Leaf watched the Pokémon headed at Bellossom with fear in her eyes, she turned to Gary and pleaded.

"Gary please help Bellossom."

He looked at the immobile Pokémon, then to Scizor who was safe up in the air and finally at Wartortle and Zebstrika who were rushing towards Bellossom.

"Sorry Leaf I'm not risking Scizor for your Bellossom. Scizor Swords Dance."

Leaf looked horrified that Gary would say that and she looked away unable to watch her Pokémon get hit by the attacks. Ash smirked knowing that Gary would do that, Salem looked at Ash and he nodded, they both then called out.

"Change target."

Wartortle stopped and landed on the ground he was immediately surrounded in water again and he shot straight up at Scizor who was still focussed on increasing his attacking strength, Wartortle lowered his head and he slammed into Scizor or to be more specific his chin knocking Scizor out of his trance and sending him crashing to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet and looked up just in time for Zebstrika to smash into him, the impact sent him flying through the air and he slammed into the arena wall knocking him out.

"Scizor is unable to battle, choose your next Pokémon."

Leaf and Gary were amazed at what happened, the former was glad that Bellossom was ok and the later couldn't believe how this had happened. Gary was pulled out of his thoughts when Ash started speaking.

"Gary you are so predictable, I knew you would leave Bellossom high and dry and that you'd try to improve your own chances by using a move like Swords Dance which would give us the chance to attack you. If you had helped you probably would have gotten away with both Bellossom and Scizor still conscious but now you'll have neither. Wartortle Ice Punch."

Wartortle's fist became encased in ice and he began charging at Bellossom but stopped when he heard Leaf call out.

"Wait, please don't attack I forfeit Bellossom."

Wartortle looked back at Ash who nodded at him, Wartortle turned his attention back to the helpless Pokémon and the ice surrounding his fist evaporated, Leaf smiled and raised Bellossom's poke ball recalling her.

"Thank you Ash."

"No problem Leaf."

Ash smiled back at Leaf making the girl from Pallet Town blush as she realised how handsome he had become since they last met, Salem saw the look on Leaf's face and to say she was angry would be an understatement. The referee brought everyone's attention back to the battle.

"Bellossom has been forfeited, Gary and Leaf choose your final Pokémon."

Leaf took another poke ball off her belt and threw it, after seeing how powerful Ash was she knew she had to use this one or they'd definitely lose.

"Come on out Electabuzz."

Everyone looked at Gary who was still deep in shock, Ash's voice brought his attention back to the battle.

"Hey Gare-Bear hurry up we don't have all day."

Gary was pissed at the patronising tone Ash was using and that he was calling him that damn nickname, he glared at Ash as he grabbed a poke ball and threw it.

"Blastoise let's shut that loser up."

Ash smirked as his plan of angering Gary had easily worked, he looked at Wartortle and Zebstrika both of whom looked exhausted he shared a glance with Salem and they both raised a poke balls and returned them, Salem quickly pulling another poke ball off her belt and Ash looking down at the rodent next to him.

"Raichu to the battlefield."

"Jolteon charge into battle."

Had Gary used any other Pokémon Ash would have chosen Butterfree instead of Raichu but he knew how good Blastoise was after their match in the Silver Conference and Ash would not underestimate him.

"Me and Jolteon will take Blastoise."

Ash was reluctant to let her battle Blastoise but he had faith in her and Jolteon.

"Ok go for it."

"Jolteon Thunderbolt."

"Rapid Spin."

Jolteon charged a large amount of electricity and channelled it into a bolt that shot towards Blastoise who had withdrawn into his shell and started spinning. Ash knew what was going to happen and wasn't surprised to see the Thunderbolt hit Blastoise and get deflected away, Salem was shocked that Jolteon's Thunderbolt had been stopped so easily and now had to think of a new tactic to deal with Blastoise.

"My turn, Blastoise Hydro Pump."

"Thunderbolt into the water."

Blastoise lowered his cannons and shot 2 incredibly powerful blasts of water at Jolteon who stood trying to generate another Thunderbolt but she didn't have enough time and Jolteon was shot across the arena and she slammed into the wall, the attack didn't stop there and she continued to be blasted by water. Meanwhile Raichu and Electabuzz were exchanging Thunderbolts with Raichu eventually hitting but not having a massive effect on his fellow electric type.

"Electabuzz Thunderpunch."

"Match him, then Brick Break."

Electabuzz's fist crackled with electricity and he charged towards Raichu who's fist was also crackling, as the punches clashed the 2 appeared even, Raichu seeing his opportunity starting focussing on Brick Break. Ash watched as Raichu's left fist started glowing white and he was hoping Raichu had at least gotten the hang of Brick Break as if he hadn't this attack would backfire. Raichu hit Electabuzz with the Brick Break making him stagger back but it didn't appear to have much effect beyond that, Electabuzz retaliated by hitting Raichu with another Thunderpunch which knocked him back.

Ash was about to tell Raichu to go back on the attack when he saw Jolteon out the corner of his eye, the attack had finally finished and she had fallen to the ground but had managed to get back to her feet. Taking a close look at her it was obvious that and she really hadn't taken the Hydro Pump well and was struggling to stand.

"Raichu use Thunderbolt on Jolteon."

Luckily her ability was Volt Absorb so when the electricity hit Jolteon she felt her strength returning, she stood back on the battlefield feeling almost as good as new. However helping out Jolteon had given Leaf time to form a plan and she initiated it.

"Grab hold of Raichu's tail then throw him into the air and use Focus Blast."

Before Ash had a chance to give any orders Electabuzz had grabbed on to Raichu and sent him flying and was now charging a blue orb, seeing the position Raichu was in Ash knew he had only 1 choice.

"Raichu Hyper Beam."

The mouse started charging an orange orb in his mouth, when both moves were fully charged they fired and the blue orb clashed with the orange beam. Raichu's Hyper Beam gradually pushed the Focus Blast back until the attack was returned to sender and slammed into Electabuzz's chest knocking him to the ground and giving him no chance to dodge the Hyper Beam which hit him and shrouded him in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

When the smoke cleared it revealed an unconscious Electabuzz, everyone was amazed at the rodents strength and had forgotten that he had been in the air, the only person watching Raichu was Ash who stood there unable to do anything but watch as Raichu was suffering from the recharge he had no way of preventing himself from crashing into the battlefield but he got up quickly looking ready for battle however he did look exhausted. Gary saw Ash whisper something into Salem's ear, he didn't know what he'd said but it would make no difference as he would knock them out no matter what they tried.

"Jolteon Charge."

"Raichu Volt Tackle."

"Rapid Spin again."

Raichu became surrounded in electricity and charged towards Blastoise who withdrawn into his shell again and started spinning. Jolteon watched as Raichu rushed at Blastoise wanting to help but Salem had given her a command and she would follow it. Raichu and Blastoise collided and Raichu came off far worse as he was sent crashing back to Ash, Raichu managed to push himself to his feet but he was on his last legs. Gary stood looking smug as can be as the battered mouse got back up.

"Ha I knew you were weak Ketchum and without that Charizard you're nothing. Blastoise get rid of Raichu with Hydro Pump."

Gary laughed expecting to see a drenched mouse but was confused when no attack came, he looked at Blastoise who wasn't moving

"What's wrong with you Blastoise?"

Gary looked to Ash and Salem who were now smirking at him.

"Raichu's ability is Static and you fell for the plan Gary."

Gary looked down, he knew that it was over now and got Blastoise's poke ball ready as he heard Ash and Salem give one last command.

"Thunderbolt."

Large bolts of lightning shot off Raichu and Jolteon, the attacks merged which created one massive Thunderbolt which sped straight at the paralyzed Pokémon. Blastoise watched the attack headed his way and tried to move but the Static had taken effect and he was immobilized giving him no option but to stand there and take the super powered Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt hit Blastoise and due to the immense power from the combined attack he was knocked out almost instantly.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum and Salem Ashni will advance to the next round."

After hearing the referee call the match Raichu fell forward, the damage taken from the battle finally sapping the last of his strength, Ash walked on to the battlefield, knelt down and picked up Raichu. He got back up to see Leaf in front of him, he looked around and saw that Gary was nowhere to be seen probably running off feeling pretty humiliated after losing to Ash again.

"Great battle Ash and thanks again for what you did earlier."

"No problem. Hey Leaf if you have the time we could catch up after the tournament."

Leaf smiled, her and Ash had been gret friends before they went off on their Pokémon journeys and she had missed him during these past couple of years.

"I'd like that."

"Ok I'll see you later Leaf."

Ash placed the now conscious Raichu on his shoulder and pulled Leaf into a hug making the girl blush again. They quickly broke apart with Leaf going into the stands and Ash walking back to Salem who was congratulating Jolteon on their victory, seeing Ash she returned the Eeveelution and they went ver to the boards to see who their next opponents will be.

* * *

Notes

Next chapter Ash & Salem vs Misty & Brock in the final.

A new OC will appear in about 5 chapters time.

Well the poll went as expected and Treecko will be joining Ash - Don't worry he will be a badass like he was in the anime.

Ash:

Raichu, Meowth, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Charizard, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Kingler, Muk, Tauros(x30), Snorlax, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl(Shiny), Meganium, Heracross, Phanpy, Marshtomp, Nincada, Swablu, Ralts, Eevee(Shiny), Zangoose, Seedot, Sableye & Absol(Shiny)

Salem:

Pikachu, Zebstrika, Galvantula, Luxray(Shiny), Chinchou & Jolteon


End file.
